Courting A Housekeeper
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Sometimes, a little nudge is all it takes to make a butler show a little bit of interest in a housekeeper. The question is ... how will he go about showing her he is interested in more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Courting a Housekeeper**

**Summary: **Sometimes, a little nudge is all it takes to make a butler show a little bit of interest in a housekeeper.

_**C*E*C*E*C*E**_

_"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper."_

Charles Carson shook his head and released a frustrated sigh. Her words were haunting him, never letting him rest. He heard Beryl Patmore's voice in his dreams, in his waking thoughts, randomly throughout the day, during dinner service, even in his morning bath. How could one little sentence, uttered so innocently, have such a mighty impact on every aspect of his life?

He closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face, taking in a deep breath and holding it for a moment before releasing it slowly. And there it was. The same image that usually followed that nagging little voice in his mind had appeared again, putting a smile back on his face. He could still see the highlights in her hair as the sun kissed it. He could remember the sparkle in her eyes which reminded him of the depths of the sea. And her laughter rang through his memories like the clearest church bell on a Sunday morning. Elsie Hughes ... standing in the ankle deep water, her hand outstretched, beckoning him to take a risk, to join her in a bit of frivolity ... the image of her, of that day, always followed the words of Mrs. Patmore in Charles's mind.

He'd thought of little else since that outing to Brighton. They had enjoyed their day of leisure together, especially after she had coaxed him into loosening up a wee bit, granting himself a bit of time for relaxation and fun. He had allowed her to guide him towards taking the staff to the beach, but he had no way of knowing how, weeks later, he would still be thinking on that day, on her. He had seen her in a different light, and she had reminded him of a part of himself that he'd assumed was lost forever.

Elsie Hughes always had a way of making him smile, frustrated though he may be with her at times, as gruff as he could be with her when he was irritated. There was something special about her. Perhaps it was a product of their many years of working side by side, of being best friends and confidantes. She knew him better than anyone else. She could read him like an opened book, could sense his moods, could almost predict the words he would utter before a situation ever presented itself. He had never encountered anyone quite like her. He had refused to allow himself to get close to anyone in years, decades actually. But she was different. Aside from her, there was no other person who could claim to know him better, who could testify to his softer side. And with that thought came another ...

_"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper."_

And the cycle continued until he was drawn from his musings and forced to oversee a delivery for the household. He knew the thoughts of Elsie would return, though he hoped and prayed he could keep his mind occupied with other things until he retired for the evening. He had a great deal to think about and he desperately hoped to sort through his thoughts and feelings with a clear mind during uninterrupted moments. If he was to put an end to the relentless voice in his head, he needed to take some time and really think about the road ahead of him.

It was late when he finally retired to his room. His body was exhausted but his mind was still alert. Nights like these at Downton Abbey, he would seek her company and relish the easy conversation, the comfortable silences, her soothing voice as it caressed his senses. Somehow, Elsie Hughes managed to calm his frayed nerves and settle his chaotic thoughts until he was at peace once more, with himself and with others.

But even if he had been at Downton this particular evening and she had been available for a glass of wine, he would have retired to his rooms instead of spending the last hours of the day with her. This was one thing, one very big thing, that he needed to think through on his own. Regardless of how much he valued her opinion, often sought her for advice, this was the one thing that would change everything, and it could be made or broken depending on his thoughts, words, and deeds.

After changing into his pyjamas and climbing into his bed, he closed his eyes once more and allowed his mind to wander back over his many years in service. Faces of people he hadn't thought of in years suddenly appeared, some with good memories attached, others with unpleasant ones. Decade after decade, people came into and out of his life but there was one face which appeared more frequently than all the others. It belonged to her.

Mrs. Hughes was always there. If she wasn't the focus of a memory, she was at least involved in some way or another. She made him see reason when he was being unreasonable. She was sitting with him as he worked out a particular problem with the staff. She happened to be standing in the background when good things happened or standing by his side through the worst of times. But regardless of what memory he called to the forefront of his mind, Elsie Hughes had left her mark, and that thought alone made him smile.

He switched off the bedside light and thought back to the day at the beach. He flexed his hand as he remembered how it felt to take her hand in his. He chuckled as her words replayed in his mind. _"You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady."_ And then he teased her for sounding a little risqué. The look on her face then and the smile on his face now were a perfect match. It was then that he realized he had already made up his mind. He'd simply been struggling to take that next step. But that would change as soon as the sun rose and the new day dawned. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were the same ones he'd had upon waking.

_"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper."_

He wasn't so sure about being improper, but one thing was for certain. All women, including Elsie Hughes, deserved someone to show interest, and he was determined to be that someone in her life ... if she would allow him.

Charles Carson was out of bed before the sun even had a chance to appear. He knew that by the end of the day, he would be one step closer to ... to something. Closer to retirement, to Elsie, to happiness, to another heartbreak. What was it he had told Elsie all those years ago? "What's the point of living if we don't let life change us?"

He brushed the lapels of his suit then took a long look at himself in the mirror. He needed to look his best this morning. It would not do for Carson, the Butler, to have a single hair of out of place, a speck of lint on his coat, or a crease in his trousers. He needed to look more confidant than he felt, though thinking of Elsie and what their future could hold gave him a boost of courage. He slipped an old letter from her into his inside pocket. He would take a little piece of her with him today.

As breakfast upstairs was drawing to a close, Charles felt his pulse quicken. For once, in several weeks, he could hear his own heartbeat in his head instead of Beryl Patmore's voice, though her words were imprinted on his heart. The same heart which was pounding in his chest was the one he hoped would not be disappointed or shattered as it had been so many years ago by Alice. But Mrs. Hughes, his Elsie, was so different from Alice. He doubted she had ever intentionally hurt someone. Hers was a caring nature, not one prone to causing heartache.

He watched as His Lordship neatly folded his paper and took one last sip of his tea. Carson took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer for a positive outcome before speaking. "Milord, might I have a word with you at some point today, at your convenience of course?"

Robert turned and looked at his butler with a quizzical expression. It was so unlike Carson to make such a request which only served to pique Robert's curiosity. "Goodness, Carson, that sounds rather ominous. I hope nothing has happened?"

"No, Your Lordship. Everything is as it should be. I do, however, have a personal matter which I wish to discuss with you before proceeding."

"Aren't staffing issues usually handled by Her Ladyship? I'm not sure I could be of much help. Perhaps you should consult Mrs. Hughes and have her speak with Her Ladyship."

Carson took a step forward and cleared his throat. "If it was a simple matter of staffing, I would not impose upon your time. As I said, milord, this is of a personal nature ... involving myself."

"Very well, Carson. Meet me in the drawing room in ten minutes, and we'll discuss this _personal matter_ of yours in private before the others come down for the day."

When Robert arrived in the drawing room a few minutes later, he found Carson waiting patiently for him. Judging by the look on his butler's face, it was, indeed, a serious matter. "I have to say, Carson, you have me rather concerned, but rest assured, I shall do what I can to assist you. I trust this isn't anything to do with that unsavory fellow we've dealt with before."

"No, Your Lordship, this has nothing to do with Mr. Grigg. I am confident we have seen the last of him. This is about myself. You see, I have a request which I hope you will grant."

"I dare say, whatever it is, shouldn't be a problem. You rarely ask for anything, though this does sound a bit more serious than a simple extra half day off during the week."

"Much more serious. I have recently discovered that I have feelings for a member of staff, and I would like to seek your permission to approach her about beginning a courtship." There! He'd said it, and now it was all out on the open. Nothing to do but wait and hope for the best.

To say that Robert Crawley had been surprised would have been an understatement. "Carson, really? You are actually seeking my permission to court Mrs. Hughes?"

Charles felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him. How on earth had this man known of his feelings for the housekeeper when it had taken him months, years even, to realize them. "How ... how did you know Mrs. Hughes was the lady in question?"

"Come now, Carson! I've known you since I was a young man and I've lived under the same roof with you both for more years than I care to admit. And let's not forget that Cora is rather inquisitive, as were all of my girls. Not much happens in the house without someone knowing."

"But I assure you, milord, that nothing has happened between Mrs. Hughes and myself. I've not spoken to her about any of this. I had hoped to seek your permission, to find out what your thoughts on the matter might be before I approached her. I should not like to speak for her, but I am hopeful she would be agreeable to allow me to court her."

Robert surveyed the nervous man before him and had to work hard to suppress his grin. "And should Mrs. Hughes be agreeable and things progress, have you given any thoughts to the future, Carson? Would you be leading our housekeeper astray with this courtship?" Robert couldn't help but tease the man just a little, though it was not in the least mean spirited.

"I can assure you, sir, that if we are allowed to court, the household and our duties would not suffer in the least, and Mrs. Hughes would have nothing to fear from me in the way of her reputation or propriety."

_"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper."_

Carson cringed as the familiar voice and words came rushing back to his mind, though every word of what he'd said was true. He had no intentions of putting even the slightest blemish on her reputation or stepping over the boundaries. However, the boundary lines would be something they would decide together, should she be agreeable to his affections and attentions. He was snapped from his musings by the voice of his employer calling his name.

"Carson? Carson? Goodness, man, I didn't mean to upset you. I was only having a bit of a lark." Robert patted the butler's arm and smiled. "I wish you and Mrs. Hughes only the best, and I hope you will keep us informed of any important developments."

"Thank you, milord. I appreciate your understanding in this matter."

"Nonsense, though I do have a feeling that if I had not agreed one of several things would have happened. One, you would have abided by my decree, been miserable, and when my actions were discovered, my wife and daughters would have made me more miserable than you. Two, you would have forged ahead and I would have lost the household a butler and housekeeper, resulting in a very unhappy wife and staff, hence securing my unhappiness. Or three, you would have kept silent on the matter and guilt would have claimed my conscious until I couldn't stand it any longer." He gave Carson a smile. "Fortunately for both of us, we don't have to worry about any of those other options. I'm very happy that you have decided to pursue Mrs. Hughes. She's a lovely woman."

"She is, sir, and she is my very best friend. I will admit, though, that I have no idea what her thoughts on the matter might be. I suppose I shall find out when we return to Downton Abbey."

"We can't have you on pins and needles that long, Carson. The Season is coming to an end anyway. I'm sure we can manage with Barrow for a few days. Send a telegram or phone Downton and have him return on the first train tomorrow. He'll have all day to pack, and so will you. You can take a few days for yourself. Go home and speak to her. Get things settled on that front. I'm sure a happy butler and housekeeper would be much more agreeable than a nervous butler and a confused housekeeper."

"Thank you, milord. I will never be able to repay your kindness, but I will never forget this."

"And this family will never be able to repay the kindness you've shown us or to thank you for all the things you do to make our lives enjoyable. Good luck, Carson. I hope to return home to Downton to hear good news from you."

With a spring in his step that Carson hasn't experienced since his early days of courting Alice, he returned to his office downstairs. He had an important phone call to make, a letter to write, bags to pack, and a train to catch the following day.

**A/N:** If you've made it this far, THANK YOU for reading! I hope you'll take a moment to leave a review. This story will be little snippets of time for Charles and Elsie, showcasing their courtship. Who knows what will happen? Suggestions are always welcomed. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! I am incredibly flattered, humbled, and excited by all the amazing reviews for the first chapter of this story. I cannot begin to adequately express my thanks for each and every one of you, whether you're reviewing, following, a guest reviewer ... just everyone. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds.

_**C*E*C*E*C*E***_

Charles Carson had quickly formulated a plan in his mind. He knew exactly what needed to happen, in what order, and the timing of it all. There were still little details which demanded his attention, but overall he was pleased with his quick progress. His goal was to catch Elsie completely by surprise. She wouldn't be expecting his return for weeks, assuming he was still in London, only enjoying a few days of rest. The last thing she would suspect would be his arrival at the house, with his heart in his hands, offering all he had to her. But before he could make the journey home, he first had to get Thomas Barrow to London.

In the seclusion of his office, Charles took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Elsie Hughes was the most inquisitive woman he'd ever known, and if he wasn't careful, she would have him telling her all his darkest secrets, deepest desires, and all of his plans to her by the end of the phone conversation. His only saving grace was that she was not in the same room with him. One look into her blue eyes and seeing her fierce resolve to obtain answers, and that would be his undoing. He cleared his throat and picked up the receiver on the phone, politely requesting to be connected to Downton Abbey.

He didn't have to wait long for someone to answer, and that someone was Elsie. "Mr. Carson, to what do we owe the pleasure of a phone call from the grand house in London?" she teased. It was certainly not like him to phone home, and she knew that he trusted her running of the household in his absence. "Has Mrs. Butte taken ill again? She didn't look too well when we left." There was no bitterness in her voice, only that of concern and hopes for the housekeeper's well-being.

"No, nothing of that nature, I can assure you. How are things at the house?"

"If by _things_, you mean is Thomas bullying the poor lads until they're in tears each day and collapsing in their beds at night from exhaustion, then we're very nearly there. I have managed to run interference for them as much as possible, but some days he's worse than a hungry bear."

"Have much experience with hungry bears in Yorkshire while I'm away, do you?" He couldn't help but tease her a little bit, giving her a bit of her own back. "My, my, perhaps His Lordship will have new game to hunt this season. I shall have to look for a recipe book for Mrs. Patmore if we're to make that a featured item on the Downton menus."

"I'd prefer we keep to the same menus, thank you very much. I'd hate to think of the increased food costs associated with cooking something so wild, not to mention the headache powders I'll need to keep in stock?"

He paused for a moment, not following her line of thinking. "Headache powders?"

"Of course! Can you imagine telling Beryl Patmore that she must quickly learn the proper way to prepare bear meat, what dishes it should be paired with, and all the other little intricacies that go along with those meal preparations? Those shouting matches are sure to give more than a few of us a headache, or have you forgotten the epic rows we had in the past over the store cupboard key?"

Charles laughed heartily. "No, I haven't forgotten. I'm surprised my ears have finally stopped ringing and the walls are still standing. A few more slammed doors from you and the whole house would have crumbled around our ears."

Elsie laughed, a sound which was like music to Charles. "Did you call simply to scold me about past transgressions or was there something you needed? I don't mind chatting with you, but I hardly think you have time during a busy day to phone to speak to me."

He was thankful they'd had a few moments of light banter before he had to speak of his real reason for calling. "As much as I enjoy talking with you, I did call for a specific purpose. You see, His Lordship has graciously granted me a few days to myself, a small holiday if you will, and it will be necessary for Thomas to return to London. While I am relieved of my official duties, he will need to act as the butler at the London household."

"My, my! Are you sure everyone has thought this through to the end? I don't begrudge you a few days off. Goodness knows the lengths you go to for the family to ensure their happiness is above and beyond what any good servant would do, but to leave Thomas in charge of the London house? Given his history, I'm astonished that he'd be given the chance considering so much was riding on this season and with all the house parties. I should think you couldn't be spared until everyone was safely at Downton."

"He won't be in charge of the house, exactly. Mrs. Butte will still be here and there's no question that she can keep Thomas on his toes. Besides, he will need the experience if he is to be a true underbutler. I'll not have him holding the title if he cannot step up and deliver when called upon. Besides, the Season is drawing to a close and His Lordship felt that this would be a good time for my reprieve and Barrow's trial."

"Very well. You two would know more about that, but I won't say I will miss him. I have a feeling the staff here will want to throw a going away party for him … after we're assured he's on the train," she said with a laugh. "I might even give them some extra time off for their celebrations. So, when is this all supposed to happen? He'll need to be told, which I'm assuming is the reason for your call, and we'll need to make sure he's packed and ready."

"He will need to catch the first train to London in the morning. Once he's here, I'll get him settled, and then I'll be off."

"And where will you be going, Mr. Carson? Some secluded cottage by the sea or somewhere in the countryside where you plan to woo and marry some innocent farm girl?"

Charles felt his cheeks warm a little at her suggestions. This was the very reason he was thankful he couldn't see her face and she couldn't see his. "Yes, something like that, Mrs. Hughes. I'll be sure to tell you all about it when I return to Downton."

"Is that a promise? You know how much I love a good story."

"I know how much you like to dig for a story, too, so I'm going to spare us both a lot of time and effort. It's a promise."

"Good. I look forward to sharing some quiet time and wine with you when you return. I hope you'll have a very pleasant holiday, and don't worry about Thomas. I'll personally see to it that he's on the train in the morning and under your wing as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes, and if Thomas gives you any trouble at all, have him phone London and I'll sort him out for you."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Carson, though I don't think that will be necessary. He might face a mutiny if the others find out he's being called away and not going. It's possible they'd pack his bags for him and toss him on the train themselves."

"I'm sure it won't come to that. You have things well in hand and Downton is all the better for it." He realized how close he was getting to revealing the true nature of his plans so he ended the call as quickly and politely as possible, promising to see her soon with details of his time away from his duties.

After ending the call to Downton, Carson decided it would be wise to seek out Mrs. Butte. He trusted her to ensure that Barrow was kept in line, and to even challenge him a bit to test his metal. Since she would be the senior member on staff once Carson departed, he felt it was his duty to the family to give her a little insight into Thomas's ambitions, his calculating ways, and his sometimes arrogant behavior. Charles chuckled softly at the thought of the two of them going head to head and finding that Thomas had underestimated the unfamiliar housekeeper. Still, to be forewarned was to be forearmed, especially in this case.

After being assured that all would be well in his absence, Carson retreated to his own rooms to pack. He surprised himself at how quickly he had his possessions tucked away safely in his small suitcase. With only his last minute items to be added in the morning, Carson sat on the end of his bed and took a few deep breaths. He was still having trouble believing his good fortune. Just twenty-four hours ago, he had been a man so very unsure of his future, his prospects of a happier life, and even his job security once he had confessed his feelings and intentions about his colleague to his employer. Now, as he contemplated the recent events, he found himself growing more and more nervous about the next twenty-four hours.

In all the years they had worked together, Charles and Elsie had shared so much with each other. They had never dared share their thoughts and feelings with someone else. They turned to each other for help, advice, and comfort ... more than they had any other member on staff. They had grown from mere colleagues, to trusted confidantes, to best friends. It had been a gradual progression but a very natural one. Charles had always respected Elsie Hughes. She had a strong work ethic and a brilliant mind. She could quote classic pieces of literature then surprise him in the next breath with some limerick she'd heard in her younger days or a sarcastic remark that completely caught him off guard. She greeted changes with enthusiasm, tugging him along behind her and reminding him that all of life was one change after another. There wasn't another soul at Downton Abbey that he trusted more than Mrs. Hughes. She knew his deepest secrets yet did not hold his past against him. In turn, he had been made privy to her past as well.

Thoughts of Joe Burns suddenly flooded Carson's mind. He thought back to the days when Mr. Burns had appeared in the village and escorted Elsie to the fair. Those had been some very stressful days, though looking back, Charles had a better understanding of why they were so tense. While he couldn't freely admit to loving Elsie, back then, his heart and mind already recognized the glowing embers of something deeper than friendship. The very idea that Elsie could have slipped through his fingers, that he could have lost his chance with her caused his body to shiver. Shaking his head to rid himself of those nightmarish thoughts, he pulled himself together and thanked his lucky stars that things had turned out well in the end. Every single hardship and success, from her first appearance at the house until now, had shaped them into the people they were today. They had faced the highs and lows of work and life together as a team. Now, he hoped to take her hand and step into the future.

With those thoughts in mind, Charles rose from his seat on the bed and made his way to his small desk. He had a letter to write, the most important letter of his life. It had to be perfect. There was a fine balance between expressing his feelings honestly and openly and gushing like some young footman who was smitten with a pretty maid. He desperately hoped he could strike the balance between the two. Elsie Hughes deserved it.

_"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper." _

He shook his head and smiled, wondering if he would ever be able to rid himself of Mrs. Patmore's words of advice. Perhaps, once he and Elsie started courting, he'd hear the incessant reminder less and less as he was able to express his love and devotion more freely to the object of his desire. Until then, he surmised, he'd simply have to use it as a steady reminder that what might seem quite acceptable to him might have less appeal or attraction to Elsie. He prided himself on knowing her better than anyone else, but matters of the heart were different from the way she preferred her tea, her favorite biscuits, or any of the other countless things he remembered about her. With all those thoughts swimming around in his mind, he set about to write her a note. Nothing extravagant or too sentimental, but something from his heart to hers, something he hoped would express his thoughts and feelings better than he could do face to face.

The following day, Carson stepped off the train with his small bag in his hand. He had never been more pleased to see the station and a few familiar faces as he started his walk through the village back towards Downton Abbey. With each step he took, he was growing closer and closer to home, to her, to their future together. He tried to keep the pessimist in him at bay, not even entertaining the thoughts that he might have the wrong idea about Mrs. Hughes's feelings for him. He tramped those ideas down quickly in order to keep his resolve and his nerves in check.

As he walked to the house from the train station, Charles patted his coat pocket, feeling the small envelope tucked safely inside. He'd read the letter so many times, last night and even on the ride to Downton, he had the words memorized. He hoped to slip, unnoticed, into her sitting room and leave the letter on her desk. He would know soon enough how she felt, for better or worse. There was no way he could stand idly by and watch as she read the penned words on the page, the words which had flowed so freely from his heart only the night before.

Now, he could see the grand house in the near distance and his heartbeat quickened, as did his pace. One check of his pocket watch told him that Elsie would most likely be inspecting the rooms upstairs. Years of working together allowed him the privilege of being familiar with her routines. He smiled as he imagined her entering her sitting room, learning someone had been in there without her permission, and then finding his letter. As he neared the house, he was struck by a beautiful image. A slight deviation from the path, around the house, and into the gardens was in order.

With Barrow's departure earlier that morning, Elsie felt a bit liberated. While he had been under foot, she had to stay on her toes, ready for any and every eventuality. Thomas was always scheming or trying to push the rules, especially when he thought Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes weren't looking. Once he left, Elsie breathed a sigh of relief, as did most of the remaining hall boys and footmen. Things would be much easier without him questioning her every move or watching over her shoulder. She most certainly wouldn't miss him barking orders at the poor lads who were already pushed to their limits.

She found herself humming as she went about the remainder of her day. The maids were doing an admirable job of following orders, doing things as they knew she liked, and doing them well. She felt a bit of pride in her girls. They were doing their best, and she would see that they were rewarded with some additional time off before the family returned. The sooner their tasks were completed, the more free time they might be allowed.

As she neared her sitting room door, Elsie was surprised to find it ajar. She was certain she had closed it firmly behind her when she'd left to make her daily rounds of the house. She peeked into the kitchen and saw the girls working away at dinner preparations. A quick glance up and down the narrow corridor showed nothing out of the ordinary. Her curiosity was well and truly roused.

She eased open the door and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind her. A quick survey of the room offered no hints as to why her door would have been mysteriously opened. Brushing aside her suspicions, she chuckled at her own thoughts. She'd been around Thomas too long, looking for things that weren't really there.

Elsie stretched, hearing several clicking noises in her back and feeling an immediate release of tension. She sighed happily and turned her attention to the tasks at hand. She thought if she could get her work completed, she might have time to check in on the rest of the staff. If everyone had worked hard and was nearly finished with their chores, she might give them the rest of the day off to do as they wished. After all, a little treat for hard work could go a long way towards fostering encouraging behavior.

As she neared her desk, Elsie's eyes were immediately drawn to a delicate pink flower and an unfamiliar envelope waiting for her. She recognized the fragrant rose as a variety they grew in the gardens here at Downton. Its fragile petals were just beginning to loosen up, unfolding to give way to the true beauty of the rose once it was in full bloom. She reached out and picked up the flower, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent. She thought her senses must be playing tricks on her, for in that brief moment, she would almost swear she caught a hint of Mr. Carson's cologne. But, that couldn't be. He was still in London, no doubt very frustrated with Thomas by now. Tracing the petals of the rose, she debated on whether to seek out a vase for the beautiful flower, question the maids about the visitor to her sitting room, or to simply inspect the envelope placed in the center of her desk.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she opted to seek answers in the note. She was positive it had not been there when she'd made her morning rounds and she was certain the fragrant flower was a new addition, too. She turned over the cream colored envelope and immediately recognized the handwriting. She had received letters from him during previous Seasons, had seen countless invoices with his neat penmanship, and had been the recipient of little notes about mundane household things. He had a distinct way of writing her name, _Mrs. Hughes_. Holding this note in her hands, finding the rose, thinking she caught a whiff of his cologne … something wasn't right. There was no postage mark, no stamp, and no other bits of mail with this one piece. Placing the beautiful pink rose aside and taking her letter opener in hand, she carefully slit the seal and removed the delicate paper held inside. Her heart was pounding, though from excitement or curiosity she couldn't say.

By the time she had read the letter for a second time, her heart was hammering loudly in her ears. Could this really be happening? She'd just spoken with him the day before. He was supposed to be in London, training Thomas, going on holiday ...

She looked down at the note again in her hands, reading it through just once more.

_My dearest Mrs. Hughes,_

_A wise woman once told me that old wounds needed to be stitched up and healed, for only by letting go of the past could I embrace the future. Then, on a sunny day at the beach, that same wonderful woman took my hand in hers and steadied me as I took my first tentative steps towards that bright new beginning which awaited. I will admit, freely, that since that day I have not been able to rid myself of the warm memory, nor do I wish to ever forget a single moment of that day._

_I find myself longing to be in your presence, to be able to look into your clear blue eyes, to hear your sweet voice, to bask in the warmth of your laughter. I have searched my heart and come to the realization that it is no longer mine to keep. This once shattered heart has been mended, been made whole again by time, patience, and gentle care. And it is only fitting that it be returned to its rightful owner, if she will only accept the offering._

_Elizabeth Barrett Browning penned these words, and they seemed to sum up my feelings for you, more eloquently than I could ever say. _

_"You were made perfectly to be loved - and surely I have loved you, in the idea of you, my whole life long."_

_There is a small bench beneath the large oak tree on the front lawn. It would be a perfect place to have a quiet conversation, a perfect place to speak of us. I am waiting, my dear Mrs. Hughes ... waiting with my heart in my hands. I shall wait for you on the bench until the sun sets on this day, though my hope is that we might close the day together, hand in hand, heart to heart._

_Ever yours, _

_Charles_

Without a single thought for anything but Charles Carson, Elsie quickly picked up the rose, clutched the letter tightly to her chest, and darted for the door. She moved swiftly up the stairs and out into the bright summer sun, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. As rapidly as her feet and legs could mange, she crossed the lawn, letting nothing deter her from her goal of reaching that particular bench as soon as possible. She stopped dead in her tracks once the tree was in plain view. There, sitting beneath the oak was her tall, handsome butler who seemed to be staring off into the distance, as if waiting patiently for someone, for her. With a steadying breath, she approached him, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I received the most wonderful surprise today, Mr. Carson," she said, looking down into his upturned face, her smile partially hidden by the rose she held near her lips.

He was on his feet in an instant, smiling from ear to ear. "I did promise to return to Downton to tell you all about my plans to visit the countryside and to woo a farm girl. I suppose I failed to mention that she's no longer that farm girl from Argyll, but a lovely housekeeper who resides on this very estate."

She blushed at his words and held up his note. "This is the most beautiful letter I've ever received. Did you mean it? Truly?" Tears were threatening to cloud her eyes, threatening to blur everything from her vision except him.

"Every word of it and more, Elsie." He motioned for her to take a seat on the bench beside him. "I've thought of little else but you since you left London, and I've come to realize that my life is not complete without you. I have loved the idea of you, the very thought of a true best friend, a companion, a woman who isn't afraid to love and be loved ... you're what I've wanted my whole life. I was only too blinded by the past to see what was right in front of me. And now, now I wish to step into the sunlight with you, to enjoy our lives, to love and be loved ... if you'll have me."

The smile that spread across her face was brighter than any he had ever seen. "And what of our jobs, or lives here? Are we to give all that up? What will the family think of their butler courting their housekeeper? Not that I would mind, of course."

"Ever the practical one, I see." He reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Why do you think His Lordship has given me a few days away from my duties? I spoke with him yesterday, told him how I felt, how I hoped you might feel, and what my intentions are in regards to you. We have his blessing to do as we wish." He turned in his seat so he was fully facing her, staring intently into her eyes, studying her face. "So, my dear Mrs. Hughes, it comes down to this. Would you, Elsie Hughes, allow this very humble man, Charles Carson, to court you? Will you give me the chance to prove that I'm worthy of your love?"

She took her hand from his and reached up to cup his cheek. "I would be honored to be courted by you, Charles Carson, and I cannot thank you enough for trusting me with your heart. I promise you, here and now, that I will keep it safe." She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder as they slipped into a comfortable silence, watching the sun dip lower and lower onto the horizon.

That night, Elsie read her letter once more before bedtime, thinking happily of the man just a few steps away in another room, who was now opening up his life and his heart to her. She smiled as she thought of what tomorrow might hold. Elsie Hughes was now being officially courted by Charles Carson, and this man never did anything by halves. She fell asleep that night thinking of how wonderful her life was and dreaming of the man who made it so.

**A/N 2**: And now, let the courting begin! If you've enjoyed this chapter and feel so inclined, I'd love to hear what you think. And if you have ideas for an outing for our couple, don't be afraid to share. I've written three already, but I'm always open to new ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**C*E*C*E*C*E**

The next morning, Elsie woke to a light tapping on her bedroom door. She stretched and sighed softly, feeling well and truly rested. Her dreams had been filled with Charles and the softly spoken words he had uttered as they watched the sun set the day before.

It had been such a wonderful surprise. Never had she dared dream that the day might come when he would declare his feelings for her, would ask her permission to openly court her. Briefly, she wondered if it all had been just another glorious dream. But, as she stretched once more and rolled onto her side, one glance at the pretty flower and the cream colored envelope reminded her that it had all been real.

There was another rap on her door, and she squinted her eyes as she took in the bright light streaming in through her small window. It was too much light, in fact, and she sat straight up in her bed. "Yes, yes I'm awake," she called out to the voice on the other side of the door.

"May I come in? I have your breakfast tray?"

Elsie jumped out of bed and quickly donned her dressing gown as she opened the door. "What in heaven's name ...? What on earth is all of this?" Elsie looked down at the tray the young girl carried as she stepped back into her bedroom, inviting her inside.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Mrs. Hughes. I was simply asked to bring this to you this morning. I was told that if you had any questions, I was to point out the note beside the vase."

Another lightly colored envelope and another flower from the gardens adorned the breakfast tray. "Thank you, Daisy. Tell Mrs. Patmore that I will be down shortly, and I'm sorry to have overslept."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Hughes. This has nothing to do with Mrs. Patmore. Mr. Carson arranged everything. Told us to prepare a breakfast tray for you and he asked me to deliver it around eight, if you hadn't already come down. I'm sorry I'm a little late. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, but why, Daisy, would Mr. Carson give you those sort of directions?" Elsie stole a quick glance at the clock on the wall and noted that it was already half past eight and she has seriously overslept this morning.

"The answers are in the note, I believe. I don't think he meant any harm by it, Mrs. Hughes. He seemed quite happy this morning, especially when he was telling us about ..."

"About what, Daisy? What did he tell you?" Elsie raised a questioning eyebrow and gave the girl her most piercing look.

Daisy smiled and her eyes widened. "I have to be getting back downstairs. Mrs. Patmore is going to let me practice making apple tarts this morning. Maybe, if they turn out well, she will let me share them tonight at supper." She turned and scurried away, calling over her shoulder ... "Enjoy your breakfast and your note."

Elsie gently kicked the door closed and set her tray on the small table in the corner of the room. The bright purple flower beckoned her nose and she smiled as she imagined Charles picking the flower earlier that morning. She settled down in her chair and gently opened his note.

_Good morning, my dear Elsie,_

_I trust you slept well last night and your dreams were filled with happy thoughts. You deserve nothing less, my dearest one._

_Please do not be angry at me for your surprise this morning. You work entirely too hard, year in and year out, rising early and retiring late each day. I wanted to give you a bit of a respite, a chance to sleep until you woke, though I did not wish you to sleep your day away. I asked Daisy to bring this breakfast tray to you, along with my note and the flower. I hope you like it. It seemed the prettiest flower in the garden this morning, so I picked it with you in mind._

_Enjoy your breakfast in bed, as all ladies should. Your maids have been given their directions and are busy with their daily chores. Years of knowing you afforded me the ability to give them their instructions for the day. When you are rested and ready, I would be most pleased if you'd join me for a stroll around the grounds, though I hope you won't keep me waiting too long. I find I am already missing you._

_Forever yours, _

_Charles_

Elsie lifted the silver dome which covered her plate of food. It was more than she would ever be able to eat and most certainly not the same food the rest of the staff had been offered at breakfast. She shook her head and smiled. Charles Carson had truly started her day off on a happy note, and she couldn't wait to thank him for it. Though, she would have to have a word with him about letting her sleep later. That would surely set the chins wagging among the maids and hall boys.

After quickly finishing her breakfast and dressing for the day, she finally made her way downstairs. She contemplated dashing upstairs briefly to check on the maids but decided against it at the last minute. If the Butler had given them directions, there wasn't one of them that would dare question him. Besides, her girls were really well trained and trustworthy. She had every faith in them and one day of lighter work would do them a bit of good.

Quietly, Elsie slipped down the last of the steps and stood in Charles's doorway, watching him as he sat at his desk. He seemed to be going over ledgers so he did not notice as she slipped inside his office and closed the door behind her. It wasn't until the lock clicked that he realized he was no longer alone.

"Elsie! Good morning. I trust you slept well," he said, quickly rounding the desk and taking her upper arms in his large hands, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I slept very well, thanks to you," she said with a slight blush to her cheeks. "And imagine my surprise this morning when I was allowed to sleep much longer than anyone else in this house." She gave him a broad smile. "You really shouldn't have, but I thank you all the same. It was a nice little luxury, along with the breakfast in my room."

"And the note ... and the flower?" He had wondered if the flower and note might be a bit too much. He was still so new at this courting business. They were hardly in the first flush of youth, though he couldn't deny that it gave him pleasure to write her little notes and to send her flowers. It wasn't much, but it was something he'd always found romantic, even in the books he read.

"The note and the flower were the highlight of my morning ... that is, until I saw you."

He grinned from ear to ear, his shoulders feeling less tense upon hearing that high praise. "I must say, you look very pretty this morning. The little bit of pampering must have agreed with you, though I wish I could have done more for you."

"You did more than I ever expected, Charles, and it was lovely. I shall have to find some way to repay your kindness." She gave him a small wink. "Perhaps I'll think of something when we're out for our stroll this afternoon." She reached up and stroked his cheek, feeling the uncontrollable urge to touch him, to reassure herself that his wasn't all some fantastical dream. "Tell me, did you sleep well last night? You look relaxed and happy this morning."

He covered her small hand with his and lightly stroked her fingers with his. "I am happier than I have ever been, thanks to you and our understanding. But I hardly slept a wink last night. My thoughts were filled with you and all the happy days we have before us. You were the last thought as I drifted off to sleep, my first thought this morning as I woke, and you filled all the dreams in between." He felt his ears warm as he admitted so freely what was in his heart. "That must sound so very cliché to you," he admitted softly.

She stepped closer and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "On the contrary. It sounds very much like my evening, too. I had a hard time falling asleep. I kept thinking that I was going to wake up this morning and find it had all been some dream, some wonderful dream. Instead, I woke up to find you here, showering me with unexpected surprises, and wanting to spend some time with me today. I'd say, overall, I'm one very lucky housekeeper."

Charles shook his head. "That's one thing we need to work on, Elsie." He looked down and saw the confusion in her eyes. "What I mean to say is that when we are together, we are simply Charles and Elsie, not the butler and housekeeper. I see those as separate people. We may have to abide by their rules and schedules, but when we are sharing our personal time together, I want us to leave those titles behind. I'm in love with Elsie Hughes, the intelligent, beautiful woman from Argyll, not the housekeeper of Downton Abbey." He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, carefully avoiding her gaze. "And, I ... well, I would like to think, to hope that you might feel something similar for me, Charles, and not Carson, the Butler."

She moved her hand and placed it under his chin, forcing him to look at her eyes and not their feet. "I think you'll find that we are of the same mind, Charles. I am proud of both the butler and the man, but I am in love with and being courted by the gentleman before me. That's how it should be, and I couldn't be happier."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Everything seemed so surreal to him. His life had changed so drastically in the last few days, yet nothing felt out of place. It all felt comfortable, warm, easy ... though the process and the journey to this new adventure had been anything but warm and easy.

He held her in his arms for several relaxing moments before loosening his grip, though not entirely releasing her from his arms. "As much as it pains me to say this, I think we both have some work to do before our stroll through the gardens. While I am enjoying these extra days at Downton and the chance to properly court you, we still have work that must be done." He saw the resignation in her eyes, the sudden realization that once she walked through that door, she would become Mrs. Hughes to his Mr. Carson. "However, the more work we get done this morning, the less we'll have to worry this evening," he said with a grin. "So, I shall escort you to your sitting room with a promise to see you at lunch, if not sooner."

"Very sensible, Mr. Carson. I think we'll both feel better if we have our work behind us so we can truly enjoy the leisurely walk." She turned and waited on him to offer her his arm, open the door, then lead her the few steps to her office. He opened the door for her and gave her a slight bow before taking two steps backwards in retreat to his own office.

She could only shake her head and grin as she watched him slip back into his office, leaving the door ajar. With a smile, she settled down at her desk and began sorting through the invoices that needed to be paid. After the fourth invoice, she found a random bit of paper which caused her to laugh with sheer happiness.

_In case you've forgotten, I think you're beautiful._

_C xx_

She was just about to dream up an excuse to visit him in his pantry when she suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of his deep voice as it drifted down the hallway. He seemed to be singing, rather happily, and a song she recognized from years before. Had she really stolen his heart away all those years ago? Maybe, maybe not. But she had certainly captured it now, and that was all that mattered.

After lunch and everyone has resumed their duties, Charles and Elsie left the cares of their working lives behind them and set out to explore the gardens. As soon as they stepped into the fresh air, he took a deep breath and turned his face to the sun. "Shall we take a turn about the gardens, Elsie?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"I'd like nothing more, Charles." She looped her arm through his and leaned into his side a little more than necessary. Before long, they were easily out of view of the rest of the house and enjoying the fragrant blooms, vibrant colors, and interesting varieties of flowers.

They stopped when they reached a specific, yet familiar rose bush. "This is the plant that gave me your first rose," he explained. "As I was walking to the house, I suddenly remembered these blooms and how pretty they are during the summer. So, I decided to take a chance and clip one for you."

Elsie leaned down and cradled one of the flowers in her fingers. "You probably didn't know this, but this has always been my favorite part of the garden. The rest of the garden is pretty, but there's just something about the heady scent of the flowers in this part that makes me think of summer and happy days."

"The outdoors suits you, I will say. You seem more relaxed and more light-hearted in the outdoors." He realized just how little he knew about Elsie, despite being her best friend for years. "Have you always enjoyed the outdoors? You don't get much opportunity to enjoy it, I'm afraid."

"I do, actually ... enjoy it and make opportunities to get out often. I love the feel of the warm sun on my face and the gentle breezes right before a rainstorm. I try to make time to step outside several times a day, just for a bit of air. I can't tell you the number of times I walked around the corner of the house and caught Thomas and O'Brien whispering conspiratorially. They thought I was spying on them when actually, I just wanted a breath of fresh air," she said with a laugh.

"Two birds, one stone, as they say," he laughed. "No wonder the maids swear that you've eyes in the back of your head. They say you seem to know everything that's going on in this house."

She bumped his shoulder with hers and laughed. "I do, for the most part. I hear quite a bit more than I let on."

"Well, I can tell you a few things you don't know, Elsie Hughes. You don't know what's in store for you, though I do hope you'll find it agreeable."

"Why don't you tell me and let me put your mind at ease?" She turned to face him, trying her best to look more serious than she felt.

"Hmm, so that's your great secret? You coax people into telling you things so their mind will be at rest? How very thoughtful ... and crafty ... of you. I will have to remember that and be on my guard at all times."

"Come on! You know, yourself, that you always feel better when you tell Mrs. Hughes what's troubling you. I strive to do my best to make it better for you, to help you sort out the problem."

"I cannot deny that, to be fair, but this isn't something that needs sorting. It's all taken care of and all you need to do is sit back and enjoy."

Elsie reached down and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. There was one thought which kept nagging her, kept creeping up in her mind and she needed to say it before things went much further. "Charles, I do love all the little things you're doing for me. I've never been this spoiled and certainly not by a suitor. But, well, you do realize that all this isn't necessary, don't you? You don't actually have to win my heart. You, well, you already have it. It's been yours for the taking for years now."

He took her free hand in his and brought both her hands to his lips for a brief kiss. "I do these things, not out of obligation, but out of love. I want to do nice things for you because you deserve them, and it makes me happy to pamper you a little."

And there was that little voice again in the back of his head, reminding him that he was well and truly on the correct path. _"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper." _

"So, unless you've a serious objection, I'd like your permission to continue to spoil you, and by indulging me, you'll find you'll make us both happy."

For the second time that day, she dropped his hands and stepped into his warm, inviting embrace. There, in the garden, away from the prying eyes of others, they had reached yet another understanding. They had taken another step closer to each other.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH** for all of your amazing comment, reviews, and emails. I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying the story, and I hope you will continue to do so. Also, a special thanks to everyone for sticking by me this week with my computer woes. I was afraid I had lost everything, only to find out that I had more online friends than I ever realized, more kind people out there willing to help me rebuild my files, and a local IT guy who is a genius is restoring "lost" data. You guys are amazing and I heart you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E**

After their little adventure into the garden, Charles had escorted Elsie back into the house. Elsie had reluctantly returned to her sitting room to work on the linen rotations while Charles had suggested he might make use of his time in the wine cellar. His excuse was that it was also much cooler there than in the servant's hall or his pantry.

"Thank you, again, Elsie. I cannot begin to say how happy I am knowing you have my heart in your safe keeping." Before she could reply, he had brushed his lips across the back of her hand and was taking long strides towards the cellar door.

Elsie was rooted to the spot, only bringing her hand up to her lips and pressing them against the spot which still tingled from his caress. She knew that with him adequately busy with the wines downstairs, she would have a few minutes to repay a bit of his kindness, which he wouldn't discover until much later. Then, she would start on the linen catalog.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Elsie worked diligently. She wanted as much of her work completed as possible so that she could afford to spend more time with Charles. She hadn't asked him how long he would be at Downton. In truth, part of her didn't wish to know just yet. She was only too happy to have him at home, spending time with her, and moving forward in this new relationship. It would be so much more difficult when he returned to London, but these days with him would surely give her happy memories to keep her sated until he returned once more.

"Mrs. Hughes?" A timid voice sounded softly from the doorway, snapping Elsie from her thoughts.

"Yes, Rachel. What is it?" The unusually shy girl never said more than necessary, always did her work promptly, and gave Elsie no cause for complaint. It was highly out of the ordinary for the young girl to start a conversation without a purpose in mind.

"It's the settee in the sitting room. Only, I noticed when I was plumping pillows that it looks like Isis has been on it again. There's a little spot beneath one of the pillows, and I was going to ask you how best to clean it. You see, I didn't want to make the spot bigger."

Elsie rolled her eyes and sighed. "They never believe me when they return and I tell them Isis has been all over the furniture, and you girls do such a good job of removing all the evidence that I doubt they will ever believe me." She stood and smiled softly at the young maid. "Show me the spot and we'll find a way to get it clean ... again."

Charles listened to every word from the top of the cellar stairs, and he was smiling broadly as he heard Elsie and Rachel's footsteps grow softer and softer as they ascended the staircase. Only when he was assured that the coast was clear did he slip from his hiding spot, a bottle of wine in his hand and humming once again.

"Is everything ready, Daisy?"

"It is, Mr. Carson. I had some of the younger boys set up everything just like you asked. I've got dinner in the oven, and I'll plate it for you just before we leave. All you'll need to do is get Luke to bring out the tray a few minutes before you're ready." Daisy flashed him a huge smile. "I still can't believe it, Mr. Carson. It's all so romantic, isn't it?"

"I hope so, Daisy. As long as Mrs. Hughes believes so, then I'm happy. And thank you again for all your help. I don't believe Rachel ever would have helped me had it not been for you coming to my defenses. Apparently, I have a bit of a reputation around here."

Daisy shrugged. "Maybe, but we all know you mean well. Sometimes, we just need a little reminding that we've work to do or that you're harder on us because you know we have potential. At least that's what Mrs. Patmore says."

"She's a very smart woman, and you would be very wise to listen to her ... and Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh, I do, Mr. Carson. They're the only mothers I've ever really known, and they've been good to me."

Charles smiled and nodded. "Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have things to do before she returns with Rachel." He placed a half crown coin on the table and gently pushed it towards Daisy. "My way of saying thank you to you and Rachel. Enjoy the movie and the popcorn tonight, and see that you both have a grand evening."

Daisy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Thank you, Mr. Carson. Thank you so much."

He waived his hand and smiled softly at her before leaving her to the last of the dinner preparations. When he was safely back in his pantry, he took a moment to mentally go over his list, leaving nothing to chance. Everything seemed to be in order. Now, all he had to do was give Elsie a small bit of information and pray everything else fell into place.

"Mrs. Patmore said you wanted to see me, Mr. Carson." Elsie's demeanor was just as he would expect on any other working day.

"Yes, briefly." He invited her into his office and closed the door behind him, being careful to keep a respectable distance from her, lest she convince him to confess all his plans. "I've decided to give the staff the evening off. There is a movie playing in town, and I thought it might be a nice surprise for them. It is the summer, after all, and they have been working exceptionally hard today."

"Oh, that's a lovely treat. I'm sure they'll all enjoy the outing. What time will we be leaving, then? And what about dinner?"

"Dinner has been arranged for them. They're taking sandwiches with them so they don't miss the start of the movie. But, you and I won't be joining them for this particular show. I thought we might have a nice meal here, nothing fancy," he said rather casually.

Elsie was a little disappointed to hear that they wouldn't be joining in the fun in the village, but she tried her best to hide it. "That sounds lovely, then. We can enjoy our sandwiches and have a nice chat over dinner." Try as she might, even to her own ears that enthusiasm sounded contrived. "I think I'll just go up and have a bath before dinner. The girls will want to use the facilities when they return, and this way I won't be in their way."

Charles felt a lump in his throat knowing that she was disappointed. However, he had to remind himself that it wasn't simply a dinner of sandwiches and conversation. Her mild disappointment now would hopefully give way to elation when his plans were revealed. "That sounds lovely. Tell you what, let's forego the formalities this evening. With everyone away, I think I'll change into something a little less restrictive ... a shirt and trousers. Why don't you put on something lighter and we can step outside for some air, maybe go sit on the bench later?"

She reached out and gave his arm a light squeeze. "I'd like that very much. Now, if you don't need me to inform the staff or to send them on their way, I think I'll go see about that soak in the tub."

"Leave everything to me, Mrs. Hughes. I shall be waiting for you in the kitchen when you're ready." The longer Elsie took in her bath, the better organized Charles felt he would be. He was fairly certain Elsie wouldn't be disappointed once she knew his plan, but until then, he hoped she wasn't brooding too much on the missed opportunity.

An hour later, the house was eerily quiet. All the normal chatter was missing, and the only sound came from the ticking clock on the wall. He wondered, briefly, if he should dash upstairs to check on Elsie. She'd been gone far longer than he would have expected. Fortunately, their dinner would keep and the longer the wine breathed, the better it would taste. He was about to lose his resolve to wait when he heard her footsteps on the stone steps.

She descended the stairs slowly, trying to reign in her emotions. She had been excited when he had mentioned the movie, but in the very next breath he had announced that they would not be attending. It wasn't even that she wanted to see that particular film. It was more about missing out on the rare outing. Still, she trusted Charles, and an evening with him was sure to be better than sitting with the younger staff and Mrs. Patmore, watching Valentino.

The moment Charles looked up and saw Elsie descending the stairs, he lost all ability to think and the air was stolen from his lungs. It wasn't until she reached the bottom step that he realized he had actually moved from his seat and was offering her his hand. "Elsie, you look beautiful," he managed to say.

She was wearing a pretty pale blue shirt with a navy skirt, and they were, indeed, new. She had noticed the pattern in the catalog during one of her visits to the village and decided she might splurge a bit on the fabric and the sewing pattern, too. She had been saving the outfit for the first Sunday when the family was back, but she decided that tonight was more special and she wanted to look pretty.

Her cheeks colored a little from the praise and the obvious admiration in his eyes. "Thank you. You look very handsome, yourself, too. I'm not used to seeing you without a jacket. This is a rare delight, indeed."

"I wouldn't get used to it, I'm afraid. While it's more comfortable in this summer weather, there's no justifying the lack of formal attire when others are present. However, I think this new outfit of yours suits you perfectly. It brings out the colors of your eyes.

She felt a surge of confidence wash over her. He found her beautiful and he was paying her compliments on her dress and her eyes. She was at a loss for words so she said the only thing that came to mind. "I actually made the skirt and blouse myself. I'm rather pleased with the results, though I'm sure with some additional practice, my sewing skills could greatly improve."

"Nonsense! You look wonderful." He held out his arm and invited her to take his as he began to lead them down the short corridor towards the back door.

"Charles, where are we going? I thought you said we would eat here. Aren't the sandwiches in the kitchen?"

He laughed. "And here I thought Mrs. Elsie Hughes, Housekeeper of Downton Abbey knew everything that went on under this roof. You mean, I have managed to capture her completely by surprise?"

She swatted his arm playfully. "You mean we are going to the movie with the others?" The curiosity and anticipation was evident in her voice.

"No, I'm afraid that bit is true, but if you'll allow me, I did plan something rather special for this evening. I will admit, though, that I had a little help in arranging this, but the idea was solely mine and everyone worked from my instructions."

For a moment, she stared up into his face. She could read him like a book. He was nervous and excited, filled with apprehension, wondering if she would truly enjoy his plans for their evening. Stepping on the bottom step at the back door raised her to the perfect height. She leaned over and kissed his cheek chastely. "Lead the way, Charles. The night's not getting any younger, and I'm filled with curiosity."

Without another thought, he closed the distance between them and placed a light kiss to her cheek, took her hand in his, and led her out into the courtyard.

They walked the same path they had taken earlier in the day on the stroll through the garden, and Elsie had started to wonder where he was leading her. But she didn't have to wait long. As they rounded the shrubbery, towards her favorite part of the garden, she could just make out a soft glow.

In the center of that garden spot that Elsie loved so much, Charles had arranged to have one of the smaller tables set up for dinner. A few lanterns were placed on the ground, guiding their footsteps towards the table and chairs. Candles were illuminating the table, covered in a white linen cloth, and crystal wine glasses and the finest sparkling silver awaited their use. A small, low arrangement of flowers was situated between the two place settings and silver domed trays hid their meal from Elsie's gaze.

She gasped and her eyes widened as she drank in the sight before her. She had spent all her time in the bath ruminating on the evening ahead, what could have possibly been more exciting than seeing Valentino at the pictures, how unimpressive sandwiches in the kitchen sounded. But now, seeing all of this before her very eyes and knowing that it was all for her made her regret all that wasted time. She should have suspected something more, yet she had not trusted her heart. She had learned her lesson and hoped he could forgive her for her lack of enthusiasm.

"Charles ... it's ... I'm ... this is ... " She turned and hugged him tightly, murmuring her apologies over and over. "I should have known. You've been so wonderful. This is like a fairy tale."

He held her tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Am I to take it that you approve of this outing more than the adventure with the staff?" he teased. She smacked his chest playfully and nodded, still having difficulty articulating her words. "Good. Then, allow me to escort the most beautiful woman to our dinner table."

As if he was helping any of the upstairs ladies during their dinner, he escorted Elsie to her chair, gingerly placing her napkin in her lap and pouring them each a glass of wine before taking his seat opposite her. "A toast to us, to new beginnings, to mended hearts, to falling in love with my best friend."

Tears formed in her eyes as she lightly touched her glass to his, drinking to the sentiments of his toast. "And to being the luckiest woman in the world to have found happiness at such a late date in life."

As they sat in the seclusion of the garden, everything around them seemed to melt away. Their conversation varied from the present, to the future, and finally turned to the past as they neared the bottom of the bottle of wine.

"Elsie, believe me when I tell you that I seriously considered taking you into the village for dinner. I want everyone to know that we're courting, and we will take an outing there before I leave for London. But, then I remembered that that's what your Mr. Burns had done, and I wanted to be so very different from him. I wanted to do something more special than buying you a dinner in the village. I hope this will suffice."

She reached over and took his hand in hers. "Charles Carson, you should never, ever compare yourself to Joe Burns. While he is a good and decent fellow, he cannot hold a candle to you in my estimation. We met there in the Grantham Arms because that's where he was staying. It was a convenient and very public place to meet, a place for old friends to catch up without the gossip that can go along with a more secluded venue."

"Oh God, Elsie, I'm sorry. I never thought how this might seem to you. I never meant to make this seem clandestine and ..."

"Sssssh, Charles, it's fine. I don't see it that way at all. I see this as a lovely, romantic dinner for two, planned to perfection and executed beautifully. As I said, I'm a very lucky woman, and I cannot thank you enough for going to all this trouble. It truly is like being whisked off into a fairy tale."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. "It's no less than you deserve, Elsie. I just knew that when I started planning this, I wanted to be so very different from Joe." He held up his hand to forestall her comment. "No, please, let me finish. When he came to Downton and asked for your hand in marriage, I will admit that I was jealous. He had another life to offer you, something more than living day to day by schedules and rules. I realized that you must have been contemplating your choices, and I prayed, selfishly, that you would choose Downton, choose our friendship, over Joe. I had no reason for those thoughts, other than I didn't want to lose my best friend. Now, as we sit here tonight, I understand completely why he desperately wanted your hand in marriage, why he asked you twice, and what I stood to lose had you gone that other way." He quickly wiped at his eyes before his emotions got the better of him. "I can only promise you, this, Elsie. I will do my best to be the man you deserve in your life, to never give you any reason to even consider another path with someone else."

"Oh Charles! As if anyone could compare to you in my eyes. Part of the reason I turned him down was for you. I couldn't stand the idea of the harsh life ahead of me on that farm, giving up living here, leaving my friends behind, leaving you. I didn't call it love back then. I don't think even I recognized it at the time. I think we are simply lucky that fate guided us in our decisions which led us to this time, this moment." She gave his hand a squeeze, taking a deep breath before daring to ask the question burning the tip of her tongue.

"And what of Alice? She held your heart captive for so long, Charles. She wasn't even in your life anymore, hadn't been for decades, yet she held claim to it." Her voice shook a little as she uttered her next words. "You wanted to marry her so much you could taste it," she said softly. "Now, here you sit, with me, embarking on something warm and wonderful. But, I have to ask the question if I'm enough, if I come close to her in your eyes."

"No, you don't." He let his words hang in the air for a brief moment, just enough to make sure he had her full attention, but before her feelings could be hurt. "You don't come close to Alice, because you are so much more to me than that woman in my past. You're everything she was not, Elsie. You're kind. She was harsh. You're honest. She was deceitful. You're happy with your choices. She never made a decision without regrets. You see me for the man I am, not the man you hope to make me."

He stood and pulled her from her seat and into his arms, wrapping her safely in his embrace and guiding her head to his chest. "Never, ever doubt my love for you, Elsie Hughes. I may have loved her once, enough to taste, but that doesn't even come close to my feelings for you. Over time, I will prove that to you, over and over again, for the rest of my life. She left a bitter taste in my mouth but you reminded me that life can be sweet, savory, and positively delicious."

Charles knew there would never be a more perfect moment than here in the garden with Elsie. Slowly, to give her time to pull away, he closed the distance between them and lightly brushed his lips against hers, just enough to leave them both wanting more.

His lips were so very soft against hers, warm and inviting, and, he tasted of the wine they had shared. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, neither of them daring to open their eyes for fear of breaking the spell. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she took another step closer to him, reassuring him that all was well between them.

"I hadn't planned that part of the evening, my dear," he said softly. "I hope I didn't offend you with my forwardness." He guided her head to his chest once more as he began to move slowly with her in his arms, as if directed by some soft music only he could hear.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me, Charles Carson. And I've often heard that a little breach of propriety can be quite exciting for a girl," she said with a laugh. "Now, I can see why, and I wouldn't mind it happening again."

Charles laughed and hugged her tighter as they continued to move as one to the strands of a song that only existed in their hearts.

Later that evening, after he'd made sure everyone was back safely, locked up the house, and escorted Elsie to the women's corridor, Charles retired for the evening. He was rather pleased with himself for the successful evening and how happy everyone seemed to be, everyone from Elsie down to the youngest maid and hall boy.

As he slipped into his bed and settled in for the night, he ran his hand beneath his pillow, only to find something unexpected. It was an envelope and he grinned when he recognized the handwriting.

_My dearest Charles,_

_You have no idea how happy you make me, but I hope to show you with my words, my actions, and my unending love. I never expected to be courted by such a kind and loving man, to be treated with the utmost respect and care, to be surprised and lavished with praise._

_I want you to know that the notes, the flowers, and all the other things you've done for me have only made me fall even more in love with you. We started out as best friends, but now, I find myself imagining so much more with you._

_My heart belongs to you, for now and always._

_Sweet dreams, love!_

_Ever yours,_

_Elsie_

**A/N:** Thank you for all of your kind reviews for the story. I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying the courtship and taking time to let me know your thoughts in your comments and reviews. You truly make it all worth the time and effort, and I appreciate it. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Special note:** This chapter is dedicated to Carryonlaughingandpainting from Tumblr. She drew an AMAZING picture of Elsie and Beryl in Elsie's office having their little "chat" from the beginning of this chapter. If you'd like to see it, please look her up on Tumblr or look for my Tumblr page (Chelsie Carson)!

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E**

Beryl Patmore walked into Elsie Hughes's office and closed the door behind her with a swift kick. "Out with it! I've been patient long enough. I thought you'd come to me with details but I can see how wrong I was."

Elsie looked up, startled, from her book, giving her friend her most withering glare. "What's to tell," she answered with a casual tone to her voice and a shrug of her shoulder. "He's come back from London. He says he loves me, and we're courting. End of story."

Beryl scoffed and plopped down in the chair at Elsie's desk, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her friend. "And you think that answer is going to work with me? I've known you both for decades and you expect me to just take that for an answer and leave? Hmph! I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers, Elsie Hughes!"

"I don't know what sort of answers you think that you deserve. I've told you all there is to tell. You know about my sleeping in, the breakfast tray, the garden walks, sunsets at the bench, the dinner in the garden ... "

"I don't mean a list of all the things he's done for you, Elsie. I mean ... what's he like? I mean, Charles isn't as stiff as Mr. Carson, is he? He certainly doesn't seem the same when you're around. I've seen the way he looks at you during meals or when he thinks I'm not looking. The man has fallen head over heels for you, so don't tell me he's acting all innocent. Come on! You can tell me."

"Well, he hasn't chewed off my face like that horrid Mr. Tufton was trying to do to those poor girls, if that's what you're asking! No, Charles has been a perfect gentleman." Elsie marked her page in her book and set it aside, realizing there would be no getting rid of Beryl until the woman had been given at least a few bits of information. "We've held hands, walked closely side by side through the gardens ... those sorts of things."

The cook shook her head and sighed. "What's he waiting on, Father Christmas to come down the chimney and give him an instruction manual on how to woo a woman? Honestly, men!"

"I'll thank you to leave him alone, Beryl. Charles is doing things his own way, and I have no complaints thus far. It's quite nice to take things slowly, to enjoy the little surprises and notes."

"Notes? What notes? You didn't mention notes before. Has the old, stuffy butler written you a love letter? I bet it sounded like something he'd give to the Dowager on her birthday."

"If you're going to be mean, we can end this conversation here and now, Mrs. Patmore." Elsie looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently letting her friend know that she was having none of the fun at Charles's expense. "If you must know, his love letters have been very sweet and from the heart. And before you ask ... no, you may not read them," she said with a grin. "Those are for me to read and savor. But, I can assure you, they're certainly not something to be shared, though far less provocative than you would hope, I'm sure."

"At least he's trying. That's saying something. I never thought I'd see the day when Charles Carson would step out of his livery and put on the suit of a normal man falling in love," she said with a giggle. "Though I have to admit, that day at the beach seemed to bring him out of his shell. Was that when all this started?"

"I think that's when he started seriously thinking about all of this, but it wasn't until after we'd left London that he really considered it."

Beryl lowered her voice and leaned in to whisper softly to Elsie. "What will you do when His Lordship finds out about it? Will you have to put an end to it or retire?"

Elsie reached over and grasped her friend's hand. "Think about what you're asking. Do you think they've not noticed in London that Thomas is there and Charles isn't?" Elsie laughed until her sides hurt as she thought about the silliness of that scenario. "Charles spoke to His Lordship before he returned to Downton to spend some time with me."

"He never? You mean he actually asked for permission to court you before he ever asked if you were interested? I do not believe it!"

Elsie nodded her head and smiled. "For Charles, that made perfect sense, and, if you want the truth, I'm glad he did." She held up her hand to silence Beryl. "If he'd started to romance me and they found out upstairs that we'd come to an understanding behind their backs, that would have looked very bad. Suppose the family didn't approve of the butler seeing the housekeeper? Or what if they decided that our jobs might suffer so they sacked us without reference or a notice?" She shook her head as if to stave off the negative thoughts. "No, it was actually His Lordship that volunteered to give Charles some time away so he could visit me here and we could discuss things."

"Ah, I hadn't thought of it that way."

"No, but Charles did. I can assure you that the man never does anything without thinking it through first. He knew the moment he stepped off the train in the village that we had the family's blessings to proceed as it suited us. Charles made certain we had a clear path before we ever took that first step. He's quite lovely, really. He put himself on the line by seeking approval. It was a bold move for him."

Mrs. Patmore had to agree whole-heartedly with Elsie. For Charles Carson to admit to his feelings, especially to a member of the family, was certainly a courageous move. "Not quite an improper move but a daring one, none the less," she teased. "So, what's he got up his sleeves for you next?"

"I'm not sure, but I was hoping to talk to you about something. He's gone to so much trouble for me. I was hoping you could help me plan something special for him. It's not really fair that he does all the wooing, and I sit back and enjoy the attention."

Beryl's eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face. "What did you have in mind?"

The next half hour was spent productively. Elsie explained what she'd been thinking about and how her friend could help. By the time Charles knocked on the door to Elsie's sitting room to escort her on their daily turn about the gardens, the two women had a plan firmly in motion for the next day.

The next morning, Charles came downstairs humming a sprightly tune. He had caught himself singing or humming little songs more and more frequently, no doubt thanks to the newly found happiness in his life. He now had something, someone to sing about and each day seemed like a new blessing to him.

As had become his custom since returning to Downton, Charles slipped into Elsie's sitting room before she had appeared downstairs for breakfast. Each day, he had left a little note, nothing long or overly effusive, just a simple sentence or two to remind her of his love and devotion. This morning, the note simply said_: I love you more with each passing day. _

As he placed the bit of paper on the top of her ledger, he couldn't help but notice an envelope addressed to him in Elsie's handwriting. For a moment, he wondered if he should leave it, thinking that perhaps it was not something he was supposed to see. But, upon further inspection, he saw her notation on the back of the envelope.

_Thank you for my morning note. Please open yours now. E_

Charles grinned at Elsie's playfulness. He hadn't expected to find a note addressed to him, especially on her desk this morning. She'd managed to slip a note or two into his room during the day, which he'd pleasantly found before retiring to bed. With his note in hand, Charles returned to his own office and sat down to read the letter from his love.

_Good morning, my sweetheart,_

_I hope you slept well last night and that your dreams were filled with me. I will admit that since your return from London, I've been happier than I've ever been in my life. I fall asleep thinking of you, and I wake each morning wondering what the day will hold for us. I will tell you that I've not been disappointed for a single moment._

_Today, though, is going to be all about you. I hope that won't upset any plans you have made for us. I wanted to organize something special for you since you've done so many wonderful things for me lately. So, Charles, just sit back and let me court you today. You deserve to be spoiled, too. _

_Directly after breakfast, you are to go upstairs and change. I will have taken the liberty of placing appropriate clothing on your bed before I come downstairs. No questions, please. Just trust me. You won't regret it._

_Yours in love,_

_Elsie _

Charles was rendered speechless. He had never entertained the notion of Elsie wanting to plan something for him, but the thought intrigued and excited him. He would do exactly as she requested since she had been such a good sport about all the surprises he'd arranged for her. His thoughts were filled with all sorts of outings, each as unlikely as the next, and before he realized it, it was time for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hughes," he said, as he held her chair for her. "I trust you slept well last night."

"I did, thank you. And you? Did you have pleasant dreams?" She bumped her knee against his beneath the table and gave him her most charming, innocent smile.

"They grow sweeter and sweeter each day, I believe," he said in a lowered voice, fearful that some of the staff might overhear their morning conversation and set the gossip mill churning.

"So do mine, though I think that has more to do with the wonderful things that happen during the day. As I'm falling asleep, I relive each happy moment, some even spark other thoughts," she teased.

Charles cleared his throat and tried to look more composed than he felt. "Yes, well, I believe I can honestly say I know what you mean. But, perhaps we should save that conversation for later today, when we're outside."

Elsie laughed softly. "Yes, I believe that's for the best. There are some things which I would prefer to keep just between us, for now at least," she said with a wink. "After the conversation with Mrs. Patmore yesterday, I certainly don't need her catching wind of any gossip that might be floating around the table."

"I'm still amazed that you were able to put her off so easily. I would have thought she'd put up more of a fight for information. It's not like her to give up so easily."

"True, but I think it helped that I was very firm when I told her I wasn't sharing many details, and then I turned the tables and asked her for a bit of help with my plans for today. That seemed to distract her."

"And what, exactly, are our plans for the day? I will admit that I hadn't really thought of anything special for the day, aside from our usual walk and then enjoying the sunset with you."

"Those are special plans, if you ask me. I don't need to be wined and dined constantly, Mr. Carson. Just knowing that you want to spend time with me, away from everyone, is enough. I have enjoyed everything you've done so far, but please don't think you have to have something scheduled for each day."

"I suppose I am trying to fit in as much as I can before I have to return to London. Once the family returns, our time will be very limited and it will be harder to steal away for time alone. I'm sure we'll find a way, but it won't be as easy as it is now. I want to do as much as I can now to show you how I feel," he said softly.

"Then, we'll just enjoy each day to the fullest and not worry about what happens when everyone is back. At least we know we'll still have our evenings after everyone has gone to bed," she said with a quick wink before tucking into her breakfast. "Eat up, Mr. Carson. You're going to need your strength today."

As soon as breakfast was over and the staff had been given their duties for the day, Charles dashed upstairs to change into something appropriate for the day. He wondered if she'd chosen his grey suit and blue tie or if, perhaps, something a little less formal. However, he was not prepared for what he found on his bed.

Elsie had selected his entire outfit for the day and looking over the items, he was sure they would be spending the day outside. She had chosen a simple jacket, light in color and certainly not one of his newest and best. A smart, white shirt and his black suspenders were hanging on the back of the door, along with her favorite blue tie. Finally, his trousers and a sensible hat were placed on the bed. His shoes were on the floor beside his nightstand so he couldn't miss them.

While Charles was upstairs changing into the clothes she had selected, Elsie ran upstairs to slip into something more sensible, too. A brown skirt and a pretty cream colored shirt with a flowery print would do nicely, along with her stockings and some sensible shoes. She grabbed a hat from her wardrobe and quickly made her way back downstairs to the kitchen.

Charles arrived shortly after Elsie, just in time to catch the end of her conversation with Beryl. "Try to have a little fun today, Elise. This is your time to enjoy being courted so think less about what's expected of you here and more about what your heart wants."

"Don't worry, Beryl. Charles and I will, no doubt, enjoy the day, even if all we do is hold hands." She gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "But I thank you for the not so subtle reminder."

"Ready when you are, Mrs. Hughes." Charles felt it was an appropriate time to enter the kitchen, though he was sure Mrs. Patmore would have disagreed. While her words had slightly stung him, he knew both women were correct. Beryl was right in that Elsie deserved more than just simple gestures. Elsie was right in that she knew what she wanted and was content with the progress they were making. At least, he hoped she was telling him the truth on that account.

Elsie motioned to the small picnic basket sitting on the kitchen able. "Grab that, kind sir, and we'll be on our way, Mr. Carson."

"A picnic, how lovely. Thank you, Mrs. Patmore for supplying us with lunch. I'm sure it will be enjoyed."

"Just see that you enjoy the rest of the day more than the food in that basket," she advised. "And don't rush back. I'll make sure everything runs smoothly while you're gone."

Elsie shot her friend a warning look. She would have reminded her of their conversation the day before if she hadn't thought it would embarrass Charles. Instead, Elsie looped her arm through his and led the way out of the kitchen and out of the house.

When they were safely outside and on the path away from the house, Elsie decided it was time to let Charles in on her little secret. "You once told me about how much you enjoyed working outside when you were a wee lad, and I can close my eyes and see a dark-haired young boy with a rogue curl falling onto his forehead as he spends his entire day outdoors." She looked up at him through long lashes and was pleased to see him smiling back at her.

"I can't believe you remember me telling you that. It must have been years ago when we had that conversation. I don't even remember what prompted that discussion. But, yes, I did enjoy being out of the house, especially spending my days down at the stables with the horses and out in the fields with the little sheep."

"I'm happy to hear that. I spoke with the stable boys yesterday and they've saddled two horses for us today. I thought we could take them out for some exercise, stop and have a little picnic down by the lake, and then come back through the fields where the sheep have their little lambs. How's that sound?"

Charles looked at her with complete adoration in his eyes. "It sounds like a perfect day is ahead of us, something better than I would have planned." He moved his arm around her waist and hugged her to his side and they picked up the pace towards the stables.

Once they were settled, Elsie encouraged Charles to choose their course. Her only request was that they stop by the lake for lunch and the fields on the way home. With pleasure and pride, Charles began directing the horses through some of the prettiest parts of the estate, some areas she'd never seen before and quite possibly would never see again.

"You're very good with horses, Charles. They seem to sense your ease with them, almost as if you were a regular visitor to the stables."

"They're just gentle horses, I'm sure. The stable lads would never put Mrs. Hughes on a horse that might run away with her," he joked. "They'd have to deal with that grumpy bear of a butler that fancies her, and I'm sure that would be no small feat."

Elsie held out her hand to him and waited for him to accept it. She gave his hand a squeeze as their horses walked slowly, side by side. "You're not a grumpy butler to me. I hope you know that. I've never seen you that way, even when you were at your most unhappy and irritable."

"You're just being kind, Elsie. I know, better than anyone, that you have put up with more from me than imaginable and for more years than you or I can count." He brushed his thumb across her knuckles and smiled. "I suppose what they say is true, though. We are only ever ourselves around those we love the most."

"Then we'll speak no more of this irritable butler with which I am acquainted. What was it you said? When we're alone, we're simply Charles and Elsie, and I fully plan to enjoy the day with you, my dear man." She nodded her head and directed his attention up ahead. "Looks like our horses, under the leadership of my expert guide, have led us to our picnic spot." She spurred her horse into action and began to gallop away from Charles as she called over her shoulder. "Last one there has to have tea with Beryl tomorrow to tell her about the picnic."

Charles stared in disbelief. She would never force him to have such an intimate conversation with Mrs. Patmore ... would she? Panic set in quickly as he urged the horse into action, just barely beating her to the lake and winning the challenge. "That was very dirty of you, Elsie! I thought for a moment there you were serious," he said, slipping off the horse and reaching up to take her in his arms, easing her down slowly and gracefully from her horse.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his embrace. "Who said I was teasing? She's more likely to get information from me than you, so you should be the obvious choice to speak with her. She'll ask you less questions and you'll give vague answers. Sounds like a perfect match. Besides, I've told her that all we've done is hold hands and snuggle a bit on the bench at sunset."

_"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper."_

Hearing those words once more in his mind and remembering the conversation he'd overheard before they'd left for the stables gave Charles the last bit of encouragement he needed to take a bold step. With Elsie still held securely in his arms, leaning against him and smiling, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

Like their kiss in the garden, Charles took his time and savored the moment. Lightly, he brushed his lips against hers in the briefest of kisses, giving her time to pull away. When she sighed ever so softly, he slipped his arms completely around her waist, drawing her even closer before he deepened the kiss.

The pressure of his lips on hers was feather light at first, causing her to shiver from excitement and delight. She hadn't expected him to kiss her, but as his lips touched hers, as he began to tease her with the offering of a deeper caress, she sighed happily, her arms tightening around his neck, drawing him down to her. Her lips parted, inviting him to take a chance, to be a little risqué.

It was a silent challenge that he gladly accepted, only this time, he didn't really care about the stakes, only the incredible feelings coursing through his mind and body. Never before had a kiss made him feel so weak in the knees yet strong and confident. As they broke apart for a brief moment, he was sure he had just truly started living.

"Elsie Hughes, if I live to be one hundred, I will never have enough days with you," he said softly but honestly.

"Then, you'd better kiss me again, Charles. We have a lot of lost time to make up for. Wouldn't you agree?"

He chuckled and lowered his head once more, kissing her sweetly and unhurriedly. "Why don't we spread out the blanket over on the bank and see what's in this basket before we get too carried away," he said, clearing his throat and trying to refocus his mind on something other than the taste of Elsie's lips.

Her cheeks flushed a little, and she unwrapped her arms from his neck, letting them settle on his chest. "You take care of the horses and I'll find a nice spot and unpack the goodies." She took the basket from him and gave him a flirtatious wink before she left in search of the perfect spot.

By the time he reached her side, Elsie had unpacked their lunch. Mrs. Patmore had provided more than enough for the both of them, no doubt trying to ensure that they had enough to sustain them for the entire day. Elsie looked up at Charles's long shadow blocked her from the sun. She smiled from her spot on the blanket and offered him her hand, pulling him down beside her.

"This looks delicious. Either that or I'm just terribly hungry." He reached across her and took a bottle of ale, twisting off the cap and offering it to her before doing the same for himself. He took a long sip and tried to discreetly watch her from the corner of his eye.

"What's so interesting, Charles Carson?" She unwrapped a sandwich for him and one for herself. "You have an odd look on your face."

"Just marveling at how lucky I am; that's all. These last few days with you, being able to be open and honest with you about my feelings ... they've been the best of my life."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, kissing him tenderly. As she did, she slipped her hands into the inside of his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, then began untying his tie. As she deepened her kiss, she pulled the tie from his collar and tossed it over her shoulder.

Charles suddenly broke the kiss, a little flustered by her actions, though certainly not complaining.

"You looked like you'd be more comfortable, that's all," she offered by way of explanation. "It's a warm day and we're out here all alone. No need to stand on ceremony and dress codes," she added as she kicked off her shoes and began to roll down her stockings.

His mouth was suddenly very dry as he watched her roll her stockings down her long, shapely legs then wiggle her toes, enjoying the freedom and the cool breeze. "You have such dainty feet. I noticed them that day at the beach."

"My feet? I never would have taken you for a foot man, love."

"I'm not. Well, I mean, not normally. But ... oh I don't know. Yours are just very small and slender. Your legs are very shapely, too, if you don't mind my saying, though I wasn't watching you ... well, I mean I was ... but you see ..."

Elsie burst into laughter. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm flattered that you find my legs and feet so attractive. I can't wait to hear what you think of my arms, face, and most certainly my lips."

Charles felt his ears warm from embarrassment. "Your face is the one I long to see in my waking hours and in my dreams. And your lips are soft, so very soft," he replied with a dreamy expression on his face.

Elsie scooted closer to Charles on the blanket, suddenly not hungry or thirsty at all. She deftly unbuttoned the first two fastenings on his shirt, exposing his throat and a small portion of his chest to the cool breeze and her fingertips. She traced the outline of his lips with her finger then stopped and tapped the cleft of his chin. "I long for those things, too. And you certainly know how to kiss a girl until her heart is fluttering and she's weak in the knees." She allowed her fingertip to glide effortlessly down the long column of his throat, settling at the hollow there and drawing a lazy circle.

He captured her hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a sensual kiss to her palm. "Elsie, I am afraid we need to stop or things might progress faster and farther than either of us intended today." He searched her face, looked deep into her eyes. "Do you understand?"

She stretched and kissed the tip of his nose. "I do, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our new closeness. We set our own boundaries, right? That's what you said to me the other day. Well, I'm ready to push that boundary a little."

"Then, that makes two of us, love. I just want us to be careful, that's all. I don't want us rushing into anything, doing something before we're ready."

Elsie handed him a sandwich and smiled. "We won't, Charles. You want to know how I know?" He nodded his head as he took a hearty bite of his sandwich. "It's because you are a man of integrity and honor who raises the tone of Downton just by being part of it. You won't let anything happen to me or my reputation any more than you'd allow something to besmirch the good name of the Crawley family or Downton Abbey."

"I'm so glad you understand." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "What would you say if, after we finish our lunch, we go wading in the lake? Then, we can come back here and take an afternoon nap before we head home, through the sheep fields, of course?"

"I would say that sounds like a lovely way to finish the day. As long as you don't forget that we have a nightly appointment with the bench. I'd hate to miss the chance to kiss my handsome butler at sunset."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world. You see, there's this beautiful housekeeper that meets me on that bench every night. And I only just discovered, this very day in fact, that she is quite a passionate woman who enjoys being kissed." He leaned in so he could whisper into her ear. "Don't tell her I said this, but I fully intend to kiss her until she's breathless under the stars tonight."

A shiver of anticipation and delight raced through Elsie's body. She could only imagine the intensity of those kisses in the moonlight. "She's a very lucky lady, then, and I promise you, she's going to enjoy every minute of the time she has with you."

Charles shook his head. "I'm the lucky one. I'm the one who is fortunate enough to be courting my favorite housekeeper."

True to his word, after their lunch, which was interrupted more than once for a brief kiss or two, Charles took Elsie's hand and led her down to the lake. The cool water felt refreshing on their feet and ankles, giving them a bit of a relief from the warmth of the day.

Finally, Charles stretched out on the blanket and patted the space beside him, hoping Elsie would join him for a wee nap. But, she surprised him, as she so often did. She sat down beside him, so their hips were touching, then she turned on her side and snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm draped lazily across him. "Mmmm, this is nice," she murmured as her eyes closed in contentment. "I could get very used to this."

"I hope so, Elsie Hughes. I sincerely hope so," he whispered into her hair before drifting off for a short nap and dreaming of the evening ahead, under the stars and moonlight with the girl of his dreams.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I continue to be overwhelmed AND EXTREMELY GRATEFUL for each and every person who's reading and reviewing the story. To the guest reviewers, I am sending a special thanks. I can't reply to your reviews but I want you to know that they're appreciated, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E**

The remainder of the day progressed lazily and happily for the couple. Much to the sheer delight of Elsie, Charles was growing more and more comfortable with his displays of affection towards her. Once their picnic items had been packed away and secured on the horse, Charles suggested they walk for a bit instead of mounting the horses and riding away from their perfect little spot. Elsie smiled and reached out for his hand, but much to her surprise, he refused to let her take it.

"I'd rather hold you a little closer, if that's acceptable to you," he said, almost shyly. He took the reins of her horse from her and immediately drew her into his side. "There! That's much better," he said, holding her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sure the horses won't mind a leisurely stroll behind us."

"Even if they do, I don't care. I'd rather walk all the way back to Downton with your arms around me than to ride the most magnificent horse in the stables," she replied quietly. They walked for several minutes in a companionable silence before Elsie finally spoke again. "Charles, thank you so much for indulging me today. I know this wasn't any grand gesture on my part, but sometimes the simple things are the most enjoyable."

Charles stopped walking and turned to gather Elsie in his arms. "This was an absolute perfect outing, and I've enjoyed it very much, Elsie Hughes." He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Now, would you care to tell me what prompted that statement? Do you think I haven't enjoyed our day out together, because nothing could be further from the truth?" He looked deeply into her eyes, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb brushing across her lips.

She covered his hand with hers and raised her eyes to meet his. "I don't know, to be honest. I simply started thinking of all the things you've done for me since you've returned, and suddenly I felt very inadequate in my planning," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You've planned such lovely surprises, and the best I could do was a picnic by the lake."

"That wasn't just any picnic by the lake, Elsie. We arrived at our picnic spot on horseback. You had a delicious basket packed for us. We're going to spend some time with little lambs. We waded in the water. And, I'll have you know, that I received the best kisses of my life on this picnic. So, please, do not entertain, even for a moment, that I haven't enjoyed every second of our time together. This, just being with you in the outdoors and having you all to myself, this made it perfect."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, peppering his face with little kisses until he managed to capture her lips in a heated embrace. When they pulled apart, she rested her head on his chest and sighed happily. "I suppose the reality of this is finally catching up to me," she admitted softly.

Charles could tell that they needed to have a talk, though about what he wasn't quite sure. But, he trusted Elsie to lead him, to guide him and show him, as she always did. He drew her over to a small clearing beneath an old tree where he spread his coat onto the ground and sat down, pulling Elsie onto the coat with him. Cradling her in his arms, he spoke quietly into her ear. "In your own good time, Elsie, tell me what's troubling you. Please? I want us to be open and honest with each other."

She rested in his arms, trying to gather her thoughts into something resembling a coherent statement instead of the jumbled string of words running through her mind. When she was ready, she took a deep breath and began.

"I have waited, patiently, for you for so many years. Many of those years, I wasn't even sure what I was waiting for. I only knew that you were my best friend, and I longed to see you happy. When all was right with your world, I was happier, too. Then, that business with Mr. Grigg and Alice emerged, and suddenly I was jealous. You loved her, wanted to marry her, and even imagined a life outside of service with her long after she left you. Yet, here I was, by your side day in and day out, and it felt like you'd never looked at me aside from being a colleague and trusted friend. Then, on that day at the beach, I found my courage and took a chance, never thinking or dreaming of the outcome. From that, we've moved forward into what we have now." She focused her attention on her hands which were folded in her lap. "It all seems like a dream, a dream that might come crashing down around us."

Charles tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Believe me when I tell you that I know exactly how you feel. Do you think it was easy for me to watch you struggling to give Joe Burns a decision? The only difference is that he is very much real, and no doubt would happily return and whisk you away if you only asked, and Alice was always only ever a ghost. She was my past, the love of a silly young man who was blinded by a pretty girl and who thought his love would be enough for both of them." He tilted Elsie's head back so he could look down into her eyes. "But now I know what it's truly like to be in love and to trust that the woman I love, loves me. That changes everything in my eyes."

He studied her face for a long moment, almost willing her to understand everything he was trying to say, to see his heart laid bare for her, to feel the overwhelming happiness he felt just being able to hold her. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair back from her face and closed the distance between them. "I love you so much, Elsie," he whispered against her lips. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers more firmly, slowly and sensually kissing her until he felt her melt into his embrace.

When they broke apart, Elsie hugged him tightly to her. "I love you, too, Charles. I'm sorry I was being so silly. I suppose everything finally hit me all at once, and I realized that dreams do come true."

"That they do, Elsie, my girl. It might have taken us decades to get here, but we're here at last and with nothing to hold us back. Even His Lordship has approved of our courtship, though even if he hadn't, I would have still told you how I felt. I would never have pressured you into leaving service, but it was something I was prepared to do if it meant being with you as your … well, as a …" He paused and his eyebrows rose considerably higher as words floated through his mind. "Elsie, what exactly am I to you?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

She couldn't stifle the laugh that slipped past her lips. "Well, we certainly can't call you a boyfriend, since we're both well past the age of lad and lass. A suitor makes it all sound so formal," she said with a wrinkled nose and a look of distaste on her face. "Lover is out … for now," she answered with a seductive grin. She paused for a moment before finally giving him her answer. "I know exactly what you are to me." He gave her a questioning look, willing her to share her answer. "You are, in a word … mine. And don't you ever forget it."

Relief flooded his body as they both burst into peals of laughter. "Just so you know I'm staking my claim on you, too. Mine for now and ever more." He hugged her body to his and pressed his lips to her temple, content with merely sitting there beneath the tree and holding her in his arms for as long as she desired. He would gladly sit and hold her until the world stopped spinning, if that was truly what she needed of him.

She was grateful that she had been honest with him, opening up and letting him know how she was feeling. This new dynamic to their relationship was something refreshing and comforting. She had always been able to confide in him and to trust him with her thoughts, but she'd never truly shared everything. There were always little bits she'd held in reserve, for one reason or another. Now, knowing that they were forging ahead together, hand in hand, she felt she could tell him anything on her mind. It might take some getting used to, but she was sure they would both benefit from this new development.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we'd better get moving. It's getting late, and we still have to return the horses and make it back in time for dinner." She made to move from his arms but he held her steady.

"Who says we have to be back for dinner? I distinctly remember Mrs. Patmore telling us that she had things well in hand," he offered. "Why not take advantage of her generosity and stay out a little later? I'm sure the staff won't mind if we're not there. They can experience a more relaxed atmosphere at dinner while we enjoy the rest of our day."

"Are you sure? We did have a few nibbles left over in the basket if we get hungry later."

He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. "Absolutely, _my love_," he said, emphasizing the last two words. "Let's take our time getting back. It'll give you and Beryl something to talk about tomorrow over tea," he teased. "I'm sure she'll be itching for details first thing in the morning, especially if I keep you out past dark, Miss Hughes."

"Why, Mr. Carson, you wouldn't be planning on seducing a farm girl from Argyll, would you?"

"Seducing, courting, wooing, romancing, loving … call it what you will, as long as you'll allow me the chance to make you happy."

She wiggled free from his arms and took his hands in hers, pulling him to his feet. "Then, you'd best start seducing me. Nothing would make me happier than a few more of those kisses like we shared earlier today." She looped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Never before have I felt so excited and cherished. A girl could get used to regular doses of Carson's kisses."

"Then allow me to offer my exclusive services to you. Any time you need a kiss, a cuddle, a friendly ear, a cup of tea, a flower, a compliment … or anything in between, you merely have to ask. It will be my absolute pleasure to provide you with whatever it is you need to make you happy, though I hope I'll learn to be perceptive and give you all those things and more without you ever having to ask for them."

"Well, right now, I would be happy if you'd take me to the pasture where the sheep are kept. I'd love to see the wee lambs before the mothers take them in for the night."

"We have some apples left. I could cut them into small bites and you can feed them to the little ones, if there is enough to go around," he suggested. "I used to do that when I was a lad. I'd sneak into the kitchens and take a few apples, some of the horses and some for the lambs. I think we all enjoyed the little treat."

True to his word, Charles took Elsie to the fields where the sheep were kept. A few of them fled when they saw them growing closer, but a few of the more curious ones ventured forward carefully. When one or two of the younger ones discovered the apple treats, it wasn't long before Elsie was surrounded by little lambs all begging for a bite. Charles watched carefully as Elsie fed them the little bits of apple he'd cut into small portions. Seeing the look of sheer happiness on her face was more than enough to make his heart sing.

One little ewe lamb in particular seemed to take a particular interest in Elsie. She was bold and snuggled right up to Elsie's side, even waiting patiently for her apple slice, and allowing Elsie to pet her on the head.

"I think she loves you, lass." Charles reached down and scratched the little ewe between her ears. "Seems she has excellent taste in human companions, just like someone else I know."

Elsie hugged her and gave her lots of attention, long after the apples were gone. "Do you think her mother is watching? She's so little. What if she doesn't have anyone to care for her?"

Charles shook his head. "It has been a long time since you've been on a farm, hasn't it Elsie? Her mother is right over there, watching protectively in case she needed to intervene, just as I've been watching the flock on your behalf. I guarantee you, once we start to leave, the little lamb will return to her mother and she'll dream of the pretty lady with the dark hair that cuddled her and fed her apples."

"Now you're being silly, Charles. You know as well as I that she will be dreaming of the tall, handsome man that appeared in their midst today."

"I can tell you this much. I know a certain man that will be dreaming happily of a beautiful woman and her ability to charm the lambs from their mothers."

"Oh, go on with you! Help me up so these little ones can get their dinner and sleep and we can get these horses back to the stables before they send out a search party for us."

"Wouldn't that be a tale for the staff to hear, how dear Mrs. Hughes had to be rescued from the boring attentions of Mr. Carson, who probably spent all afternoon extolling the virtues of the aristocracy while polishing the silverware Mrs. Patmore sent along with their lunch basket."

Elsie swatted his arm playfully. "What they think is none of our concern, and if I so much as hear a negative comment about any of this, they will have the Scottish dragon to face. We try not to meddle too much into their affairs and we should be allowed the same consideration. End of story."

"You'll hear no arguments from me. Now, we best be going. It will be dark sooner rather than later and we don't want to miss that sunset."

"You're right, we don't." She wrapped her arm around his waist as they began walking in the direction of the stable. "I'm going to miss those little rendezvous at the bench once the family is back." She looked up at Charles and smiled. "You've spoiled me, Charles Carson."

"Good. That's what I'm supposed to do. But don't worry. I'll make sure we catch a sunset or a sunrise as often as possible. In the winter months, we might be able to find a nice window in the library where we can watch a sunrise before the rest of the house is awake. Or we can delegate duties for a half hour or so while we slip outside for some fresh air in the warmer months."

"I love how you always think ahead. How do you do it? It's like you have an answer for all of my questions and concerns."

"I've had a great deal of time to think about it, I suppose. Years of wishing and hoping, daydreaming … they led to deep thoughts and plans. Haven't you ever had the odd daydream about secret meetings or things like that?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Yes, I suppose I have."

"Well, then, there you have it. One day, you'll have to tell me more about these interesting daydreams and plans of yours. Anything that can put a pretty blush on your cheeks so quickly must be something that I have to hear."

The remainder of the evening passed much too quickly for Charles and Elsie. They returned the horses to the stables, with promises to take them on another adventure soon. Then, as had become their usual evening pastime, they snuggled up together on the bench and watched the sunset. This evening, however, there was considerably less talking and admiring the landscape. Instead, their eyes were closed as their hearts, lips, and tender caresses did most of the talking.

"Elsie, I wish this day didn't have to end. It's been so relaxing and enjoyable. Thank you, my dear, for planning all of this. I'm sorry if I caused you a moment's doubt about any of today."

"I wish it didn't have to end, too. I feel like we've been away from the house for days, ages in fact. Getting away from our surroundings, being able to let down our guards … it's been perfect."

Charles was suddenly struck by a thought. "Remember how we talked about not planning things so much and just enjoying the moment? What would you say if I asked you to meet me downstairs in the middle of the night? I just had an idea."

"I'd say you'd had too much sun and you need a nice cool bath and some sweet tea." She saw the look in his eyes and realized he was serious. "Are you asking me to sneak out of my room and join you for a midnight date? How very suggestive of you!" She lowered her voice and whispered. "What time and where?"

"The kitchen. Around 2am? I'll come in my pyjamas and dressing gown if you'll come to the party in yours."

Elsie's eyes widened at his suggestion, but a large part of her was intrigued. "Very well, Charles. You have a date to this pyjama party." For some unexplained reason, Elsie suddenly felt very nervous and excited. She knew that regardless of what time she went up to her rooms for sleep, there would be no napping. There was no way she wanted to take a chance of oversleeping and missing this golden opportunity.

A little before two in the morning, Elsie slipped from her bed and checked her appearance in the mirror. Ever since she'd retired to her rooms for the night, after a very loving kiss from Charles, she had been pondering on what he might have planned. Surely, they wouldn't be sneaking out of the house in their nightclothes. It would be much too early for sherry or wine. He wouldn't invite her downstairs for work purposes at such an ungodly hour. And now, she stood in front of her mirror contemplating how she should wear her hair.

It was such a silly thing to fret over, but Elsie couldn't help it. She had seen Charles in his nightclothes when he was ill or there was an emergency in the middle of the night. He had seen her in her nightdress, too, for the same reasons. Still, with their newly discovered feelings and the progress they had made earlier in the day with the physical displays of affection, she felt like a nervous young girl. She wondered, briefly, if she should braid her hair or leave it down. Deciding it might be worth it just to see his face when he saw her with unbraided or unpinned hair, she quickly loosened her long locks and let them flow freely down her back.

Before she lost her nerve or talked herself into being more sensible, she tiptoed from her room and quietly made her way down the staircase towards the servants hall. She was just stepping off the bottom staircase when she heard Charles humming and the distinct sounds of pots and pans being moved about in the kitchen. As quietly as she could, she slipped into the doorway, standing amazed at what she saw.

Charles turned around and was immediately dumbstruck by the sight of Elsie framed in the doorway. She looked beautiful in her gown and robe, her cheeks rosy, and her hair falling down her shoulders. The smile curling about her lips warmed his heart, and he nearly dropped the two plates he held in his hands. Gently, he set them down on the little table and made his way over to her, reaching out and boldly taking her in his arms.

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply and reveling in the scent of her shampoo and the lotion she used on her face and hands. "Mmm, you smell divine, Elsie." He pressed a light kiss to her ear and nuzzled her hair with his nose. "I detect a hint of … vanilla …and something almost edible … almond maybe? But there's something else in there that I can't quite place." His lips brushed her cheek then he hugged her to him, his breath warm on her neck as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Tell me what you're wearing, please?"

Elsie shivered and had to fight back a moan as his lips and breath created a fire deep inside her. She was quickly losing her ability to think, to process any words as she relished the closeness of him. Her head tilted to the side and her hands roamed his back, pulling him closer. "It's jasmine," she said with a thick voice laced with warmth and desire. "A lotion called Heliotrope Blanc. I bought it in Thirsk. It's from Paris, I believe." She struggled to answer as Charles continued to nuzzle her neck and run his fingers through her long locks of hair.

"Whatever it's called, it's certainly intoxicating and perfect for you." He moved so that his forehead was resting against hers and he looked into her darkened eyes. "I don't remember you wearing this fragrance this afternoon. Good thing, too, or that picnic outing might have ended differently."

She laughed softly. "I'll be sure to remember that in the future." She closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I only wear it at night or on special occasions."

"And a midnight date counts as a special occasion?"

"Considering this is my first early morning rendezvous with the man I love, then yes, it does."

He released her from his embrace and took both her hands in his, bringing them to his lips for a soft kiss, his eyes never leaving hers. "The first of many trysts, if you will."

"Goodness, Charles. That does sound a little amorous considering we're both in our nightclothes and no one else in the house is awake."

"That's what makes it all the more intriguing. Wouldn't you agree? Not proper but not entirely improper either, hmm?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You've got me there, Charles. I'm so intrigued that I left my comfortable bed and came all the way down here for a few stolen kisses and a nice cuddle with my sweetheart."

"And eggs."

"And … I'm sorry. Did you say eggs?" Elsie was suddenly very confused.

"Yes, eggs. I thought we could have a late night snack, some cocoa, and light conversation." He ushered her over to the table and held the chair for her while she sat. "I'm going to cook for you, Elsie Hughes. That's something I've never done for a lady before."

"Charles Carson can cook?! You certainly are a man of many hidden talents."

He kissed her cheek then moved back to the stove where he already had a pan warming, some milk in a pot waiting for the cocoa powder and sugar, and some bread sliced for toast.

She watched him puttering about with the various items for a few moments before she couldn't take it any longer. She moved to stand beside him at the stove, one arm wrapped loosely around his waist and her head resting against his arm. "Those look delicious. Don't tell Beryl I said this, but they look much fluffier and tastier than her eggs. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

He turned and dropped a kiss to the top of her head as he began to stir their cocoa in the pot. "When Lady Mary was small, she was a petulant child at times, and one of the ways nanny would try to rein in her behavior was to send her to bed without her dinner. I never agreed with that form of discipline. Sometimes, after everyone had gone to bed, Lady Mary would visit me in my office to talk about what had happened, why she had misbehaved, things like that. I'd often end up giving her some advice, cook her some eggs and toast, and send her off to bed."

"I thought you said you'd never cooked for a lady before," she teased with a smile on her face.

"A girl of six and the lady I'm in love with are two separate types of women, my dear. I can teach you how to cook my special eggs, if you would like to share something else in common with Lady Mary."

"You mean to tell me that you taught Lady Mary Crawley how to cook eggs? Well, wonders never cease!"

"I did, indeed, teach her that skill. And something else you probably don't know is that the night before her wedding to Mr. Crawley, she and I met down here and she cooked eggs and toast for me. We had a lovely little chat that evening. I think it was just as much to calm my nerves as it was hers," he said fondly, smiling at the memory.

She wrapped her other arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "I'd like it very much if you'd teach me how to cook your special eggs. Maybe one night, I can treat you to a little snack."

"I'll look forward to that, love. Perhaps, you could teach me how to use your electric toaster and I can teach you about my eggs. We'd have the best of both worlds, wouldn't you say?" Charles plated the eggs and toast then escorted Elsie back to the table where he encouraged her to take her place before he poured them each a large mug of cocoa.

"I say we already have the best of both worlds, Charles. We have our working lives, which provide us with a surrogate family, friends, job security, and all the essentials of life. Then, we have our private lives, which gives us hope, love, warmth, passion … all the things we've both longed for in our lives for years."

He sat down across from her at the small table and reached out to take her hand in his. "I couldn't agree more. I look forward to cooking eggs and toast for you for the rest of my life."

She squeezed his hand and fed him a bite of her toast. "And I can't wait for you to teach me all your little secrets."

"For you, Elsie Hughes, I will gladly share my egg recipe, my cocoa recipe … and the rest of my life."

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to each of them individually, but I hope to do so with this round of reviews. Real life sort of gave me a swift kick in the hiney, and I'm trying to play "catch up."

Also, if you're interested in seeing/reading about the lotion that Elsie used, do a google search for Heliotrope Blanc. I bought a bottle of the eau de toilette from Amazon. The scent has been in production for over 160 years. According to the shop website: The "Heliotrope Blanc" is **a wonderful light and silent companion for day and night.** The smell of dry-floral vanilla **spreads a positive mood, and a hugging warmness **without being too overpowering. The characteristic scent of heliotrope flower is relaxing and comforting. And the "Heliotrope Blanc" by L.T. Piver is even** reputed to bring good luck.**

**I'd say it brought our Charles and Elsie some good luck this particular night. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

After their early morning visit to the kitchen and the delightful treat of Charles cooking for her, they retired to their beds for a few hours of blissful rest before the start of their work day.

Elsie had a difficult time falling asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel Charles's breath on her neck, her ear, her cheek. She could taste his kisses on her lips and feel his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her deeper into his embrace. She wondered if he was having similar thoughts about her, about how far their relationship had progressed since he'd surprised her with his return.

Charles stretched out on his back in his small bed and let his mind wander, too. He thought back through the last few days and how happy he had been. Never in his life had he felt so complete, so content with his life and his future. Suddenly, every day seemed like a new adventure, something wonderful to experience, and he smiled as he thought of the woman sharing those days and evenings with him.

As the new day dawned, it brought with it grey clouds and strong rain showers instead of the sunshine and blue skies that had greeted them for the past few mornings. Still, Charles had no intentions of letting the rain deter him from making this day special for Elsie. After all, love cared not for the elements outside. It was what was in their hearts that truly mattered.

He splashed some water on his face and looked out of the small window in his room just as a brilliant flash of lightning streaked across the sky. He briefly wondered if Elsie was downstairs, if she'd found his note. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He could certainly grow accustomed to starting each day like this … reminding Elsie of his love for her, watching her smile spread as he offered her a flower, or read her a poem. With one last check of his appearance in the mirror, he made his way downstairs to greet his love.

Elsie hadn't been downstairs long when Mrs. Patmore burst into her office with a smirk on her face and two mugs in her hand.

"Care to explain to me why I had dirty dishes in the sink this morning? Two plates, these mugs, pots, pans … someone had a late night feast and I'm guessing it was a certain housekeeper and a butler!"

Elsie closed the door behind the cook so her maids wouldn't overhear their conversation. "Yes, we did have a late night snack. We should have done the washing up but it was late, and Charles suggested leaving it for the maids this morning."

"Yes, that's fine. It'll give them something to do while Daisy and I get breakfast going. I don't care about that. I want to know who did the cooking, what was cooked, what happened after the cooking, all the juicy gossip," she said with excitement.

"Charles, eggs, toast, and cocoa, and none of your business," Elsie answered quickly. She loved being able to get the best of her friend, and she knew that Beryl would not go quietly.

"Charles Carson cooked eggs and made you cocoa? Well, wonders never cease! I bet they weren't as good as mine but apparently you did a good job of cleaning your plate. I didn't see any evidence of scraps left. I'm sure you did an admirable job of soothing his ego about his cooking."

Elsie sat a little straighter in her chair, offended that Beryl would automatically assume the worst of Charles's culinary skills. "I'll have you know, Beryl Patmore, that those were the fluffiest, most delicious eggs I've ever had. And he's promised to teach me how to cook them, if I show him how to use my electric toaster." Elsie watched Beryl's jaw drop. "Regardless of what you might think you know, Charles is a man of mystery, and he has hidden talents that one would never expect. He's even taught Lady Mary his special recipe for the scrambled eggs."

"He never! You mean he's been in my kitchen before, teaching one of the girls how to cook, and I never knew? And to think he was so flustered when Lady Sybil wanted me to teach her how to cook.

"He wasn't flustered. He was more concerned about what her parents would say. Remember, Mrs. Crawley had arranged for Lady Sybil to go to nursing school before the subject was ever broached with her parents. I believe his concern was more about you getting into trouble than it was you teaching her."

"You're mighty defensive of the old boy this morning," Beryl suggested with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure things went as smoothly last night as you want me to believe? You know you can tell me anything, and I won't say a word, even if it is for his own good."

Elsie's mind flooded with images and sensations from her meeting last night with Charles, and she couldn't help the smile. "I can assure you, Beryl that things are going very well for us. I think I can speak for Charles when I tell you that we've never been happier and things between us are wonderful." A blissful glow began to spread over Elsie's face and her cheeks began to flush with a warm pink tinge.

Beryl watched her friend's expression change from one of defense of her man to one laced with memories of soft caresses and tender words of love. "Hmm, well, from the look on your face, I'd say you're a happy woman. 'Bout time he got his act together and started doing something about his feelings for you. We've all watched you two dancing around each other for years."

"Surely not. We've always held each other in high esteem but I don't think we've been doing any dancing, as you call it." Elsie had often wondered if others had been able to see what she, herself, had been unwilling to admit to until a few months ago.

"Say what you will, but I've never had a man sing for me, lavish me with flowers, or even send me notes of love," she said, waving her hand to the unopened letter from Charles on Elsie's desk. "Are you going to read it before breakfast?"

"I'll read it when I'm _alone_," she said, emphasizing her last word. "It's private, and I am sure you will respect that."

"I can respect it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Come on, Elsie. It wouldn't kill you to let me read at least one of his letters. I bet they're nothing like the man we see every day."

"They're not, and that's why I won't let you read them. There is nothing of Mr. Carson in these notes. They're from Charles to Elsie, and I'd like to keep it that way." Elsie took the envelope in her hands and pressed it to her chest, as if protecting it from some impending doom. "Now, shouldn't you be getting back to the kitchen to oversee breakfast? I'd hate for the staff to starve this morning or have breakfast delayed because the nosy cook is harassing the housekeeper on matters of a personal nature."

"Don't think you're getting out of this easily, Elsie Hughes. I still want to know how the picnic went yesterday. You owe me that much since I took care of the basket and made sure the house didn't fall down around our ears while you two were out doing Lord knows what under the bright sunshine."

Elsie laughed. "Yes, Charles and I actually had a race to determine which of us would take tea with you and enlighten you on some of the fun we had." Elsie leaned closer to Beryl and whispered softly. "I will tell you this much. I learned just how skilled Charles is in the art of kissing. The man had me weak in the knees and more than a little breathless."

"The old devil! I definitely want to hear more of this story, so you'd best plan to take tea with me this afternoon. Besides, it's pouring rain so you won't be taking a stroll through the gardens or sitting outside at sunset. I think you can spare me some time this afternoon, even if we have to invent something for your butler to do." With that, Beryl rose from her chair and left Elsie in her office, still clutching the letter and more eager than ever to open it.

_My beautiful Elsie,_

_I find myself unable to sleep so I thought I would write you a letter, something a little longer than the notes I've been sending you each morning. I trust you won't mind._

_Images from our lovely picnic today keep filling my thoughts, making it impossible for me to sleep. Seeing you with the sunlight highlighting the red tint to your hair, the pink color caressing your lovely cheeks, and listening to the sounds of your laughter … all those things make me smile once more. But, nothing compares to the happiness I feel when you're in my arms. To be able to hold you close, to kiss your sweet lips, to smell the intoxicating scent of your shampoo makes my heart skip a beat, makes me long for the moments when we're able to be together in private. _

_The day is fast approaching when I will have to return to London, to return to my duty, but I want you to know that I will take a piece of you with me. I will leave my heart behind in your safe keeping and will count the hours until I'm back at Downton by your side once more. But, let's not dwell on our parting just yet. It will be here before we know it or want it._

_Elsie, there are no words to adequately express how much I love you. I am trying, in my own way, to show you the depth of my love and the sincerity of it all, though I do feel that at times it's lacking. If I could give you all the stars in the sky, all the sunsets and sunrises we've yet to watch together, and all the flowers in the prettiest gardens they would never be enough. Therefore, I will have to trust that you can read my heart as well as you can read my mind, and you will understand what my actions are trying to say when words fail me._

_When I look at you, I am reminded of all that's good in the world, the kindness shown to others in a time of need, the warmth of a woman's love, the sweetness of a kiss, the heat of a passionate embrace. I'm only sorry that it took me so long to realize that the woman I have longed for in my life for so many years wasn't someone from my past, but the amazing woman in my present. You, Elsie Hughes, are my present and my future._

_I suppose I should end this note and slip into bed. I want to be up a little before our early morning date. I should like to have everything prepared before you meet me downstairs, which means this letter needs to be on your desk before you catch me in the act._

_With all my love,_

_Your Charles_

Elsie had to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Charles had such a way with words and could make her feel his love and passion even in the most innocent of letters. She desperately longed for a quick moment alone with him, to tell him how wonderful he was, how beautiful he made her feel, and all the other thoughts running through her mind. Never, even in her younger days, had she felt so loved and cherished. She was more convinced than ever that Charles could charm the nightingale from the tree should he wish.

She tucked her letter away in the small cedar box for safe keeping until she could take it upstairs to put with the others. If she was lucky, she might just be able to have a word with him before breakfast. If not, she would make it a point to speak to him afterwards. She didn't think she would last through the day without having a quiet moment alone with him.

Charles arrived downstairs, but not in time for a private word with Elsie as she had hoped. He greeted her with a bright morning smile and a squeeze to her shoulder as he held her chair for her at breakfast. The chatter at the table seemed louder than usual, a stark contrast to the gloomy moods Charles had expected to find given the current state of the weather.

Elsie was grateful for the loud conversations at breakfast. It gave her a chance to speak softly to Charles without having their chat overheard. "I found your letter this morning when I came downstairs. It was beautiful."

He bumped his leg against hers beneath the table. "I meant every word of it, Elsie. The moon, the stars, the sunrises and sunsets … I would give them all to you if it would make you happy."

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't need those things, Mr. Carson. I only need the love of a good man, and I've already got that." She reached out and covered his large hand with hers, giving it a tender caress. "I was hoping that good man might have a few minutes for me after breakfast. His letter left me a bit speechless but I am fairly certain I know of a way to convey my thoughts to him effectively."

Charles felt the tips of his ears warm a little. He had an idea of how Elsie might show her thoughts to him. It was something he'd considered quite a lot since their picnic the day before. Elsie Hughes was good at a great many things, and had anyone asked him last night to name her best attribute, he would have put kissing at the very top of his list. Her sensuous lips brushing against his, her tongue caressing his, her nails lightly scratching the base of his neck …

"Mr. Carson!"

He jumped at the sound of her raised voice and quickly looked around the table, thankful to see that the others weren't staring at him. "Yes, sorry. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, I could see that. Well, are you going to tell me what had you so preoccupied? Or shall I make an educated guess?" She couldn't help but tease him a little. His letter was right. She could read his mind like an open book, and it didn't take her long to work out where his mind had wandered to in that brief moment. Hers had been back at that very lakeside spot for most of the night.

"Based on the color in your cheeks, I don't think I have to tell you a thing. I will, however, gladly meet with you in your office after breakfast." He gave her a subtle wink then tucked into his breakfast. He had to take pride and satisfaction in watching Elsie push the eggs around on her plate. "Not up to your standards, Mrs. Hughes?"

"Let's just say they pale in comparison to some I enjoyed recently. I do believe Beryl cooked them this way on purpose this morning. I may have let the cat out the bag where you and eggs are concerned."

"Just so long as she knows I'm not in the habit of cooking, and I'm not sharing my secret ingredient with anyone but you and Lady Mary."

"It's a good thing you didn't tell me the recipe last night, then. She seemed quite adamant that I tell her why your eggs were so much better than hers. I told her it was because yours were made with love, and that was the secret."

"She'll never buy it, but I'm happy to hear you think as much."

The remainder of breakfast passed without incident. Everyone seemed to have their mind on their duties since there was no chance of being able to sneak outside for a little bit of sunshine.

Before the footmen left the table, Charles has reminded them of the tasks that needed to be accomplished by the end of the day. They were to use this time to go through the house and make certain all the silver was polished, from the candlesticks down to the silver lamps in the hallway.

Elsie followed his lead and reminded her girls of their duties as well. The house would receive a thorough dusting from top to bottom, each room taken in turn. After that, she wanted a list of the rugs that still needed a beating and anything that the girls felt had been neglected or forgotten.

With the maids and footmen off to begin their work and the kitchen staff cleaning away the dishes and preparing for lunch, Elsie and Charles quietly slipped into her sitting room for a few stolen moments. As soon as the door was closed, Elsie was in his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him hard on the lips.

Charles was rendered speechless for a moment, though he was certainly not complaining. He'd wanted to kiss Elsie the moment he saw her in the servant's hall. He'd longed to taste her sweet lips, to see if they still tasted of the cocoa as they had when they parted ways earlier that morning. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he deepened the kiss, making it last until they were both breathless.

"Mmm, I've wanted to do that all morning," she admitted when she pulled back for a moment. "Your letter was so very beautiful. It moved me to tears, and all I've wanted to do since reading it was to kiss you, to tell you I love you, and to show you just how much."

"I love you, too, Elsie. I meant every bit of it. My words aren't as eloquent, and I lack the means to lavish you with fine gifts and jewelry, but my heart is in the right place and if I could give you all those things and more, I would …gladly."

"I don't need fancy words, fine jewelry, flowers, or any of the other things you mentioned. All I need, all I want, I already have. I've had that since the moment you stepped off the train in Downton, leaving behind the family and coming home to start a new chapter with me. That, my love, was one of the greatest gifts you could have ever given me." She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to hers for another, more tender kiss, this time taking her time and pouring all of her feelings into this one embrace.

A swift knock on the door caused them to break apart with Charles taking two long strides across the room and brushing down the hair on the back of his neck. Elsie gave him a moment to compose himself before opening the door. "Yes, Rebecca. What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Hughes, but Mrs. Patmore sent me to fetch you. She says she needs some things from the cupboard and it's locked. She said to ask you for the key since you are busy with Mr. Carson."

The girl had the good manners to blush and Elsie spared the girl a scolding, making sure to reserve that for her friend over a cup of tea later in the morning. "Tell Mrs. Patmore that I will be there momentarily." The girl nodded and quickly scurried away to relay the message. "Mrs. Patmore is going to get quite the earful when I take tea with her later today."

"Don't be too hard on her, Elsie. She is excited for us and only wants to share in our happiness." Charles couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thoughts of Elsie and Beryl sparring over tea later. "I'll leave it up to you as to what you tell her and how much. I trust you, love." He kissed her cheek lightly then left her standing in the middle of her office, a bit flustered by him and frustrated by Beryl Patmore. Or was it the other way around?

The rest of the day progressed slowly. Everyone seemed to be taking their directives from the steady rains that pelted the windows, beat against the doors, and darkened every room in the house. Maids and footmen moved slower, knowing they were receiving no rewards for finishing early, not that they cared. No one wanted to venture outside, especially as the thunder and lightning settled over the house.

At lunch, Charles made an announcement that seemed to perk up everyone. "If all the chores are completed by supper, you may all retire for some additional rest, reading, or the like. With some luck, the sun will be back tomorrow and we can all tackle our jobs with a renewed spirit in the morning." That seemed to do the trick in reviving everyone's spirits. As soon as lunch ended, everyone scurried off to finish the remaining tasks. Charles left Elsie to her afternoon tea with Mrs. Patmore while he disappeared to the library. He had his own job to do before the evening meal.

It was nearly time for dinner before Charles returned to his pantry. He was satisfied with his plans for the evening, and he hoped all would end well. It wouldn't be anything like watching a sunset on what he now considered _their_ bench, but it would most definitely be something new and from the heart. Taking a sheet of his stationary, Charles wrote a quick note on it then tiptoed quietly down the corridor, slipping the note beneath Elsie's door.

She heard the slight noise and turned to see the folded bit of paper on the floor. Recognizing the stationary, she picked it up and read the neatly written words on the page.

_Be still, sad heart! and cease repining;  
Behind the clouds is the sun still shining;  
Thy fate is the common fate of all,  
Into each life some rain must fall,  
Some days must be dark and dreary._

_Henry Wordsworth Longfellow had the right idea, my love, for without the rain we wouldn't have the beautiful roses or appreciate the splendor of the sunsets each evening._

_While some days must be dark and dreary, it doesn't mean that we can't learn ways to enjoy them. I hope you will join me this evening. I'd like to show you one way to appreciate the beauty of a quiet, rainy evening._

_Ever yours,_

_Charles xx_

Elsie took a bit of her paper and quickly wrote her reply for Charles, hoping to be able to slide it beneath his door. It was rare that she was able to surprise him, but this was one time she was determined to succeed.

_My handsome Charles,_

_Though the winds howl outside and the lightning flashes across the sky, I know that I will be safe in your arms. Though the thunder causes the windows to rattle and the rain beats against the ground fiercely, there is still beauty in the day. I know because I see it in your eyes, hear it in your words, and feel it in your every touch. _

_I look forward to sharing a quiet, rainy evening with you just as much as I enjoy the beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Every moment spent in your company is wonderful to me._

_Love, _

_Your Elsie_

As quickly as dinner was over, Charles released everyone from their duties for the day. He asked Elsie to be patient for at least a half hour, giving him time to make sure all was well and the staff were retired for the evening. He hadn't really planned much in the way of this evening, but he would rather see to it that they weren't disturbed or followed.

At precisely half past the hour, Charles knocked softly on Elsie's sitting room door. "Ready to go, love?"

"I am, though I hope I won't need an umbrella or coat," she teased lightly.

"All you need is to follow me. Allow me to lead you to your destination this evening, Elsie."

She took his offered arm and allowed him to guide her up the stairs and through some of the main parts of the house. It wasn't until they were nearly there that she realized where they were headed. "The library?"

"You make that sound as if I was taking you to the telegram office in the village, Elsie." He couldn't hold back his remark or his chuckle as he saw the look upon her face. "Trust me, love. Since I've been home, I haven't planned something yet that you haven't enjoyed. I don't intend to start now. But you have to keep an open mind," he warned.

"Charles, I didn't mean to imply that I was disappointed. I'm merely curious and confused. But, I do trust you."

"Good," he said, guiding her through the large doors leading into the library then shutting them firmly behind them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the shell of her ear. "I thought we might curl up together on the chaise longue, and I could read to you. Poetry, a favorite fable, anything you'd like." He suddenly felt very nervous, as if his suggestion was utter rubbish and a foolish idea. "Or, we could rest for a bit and just talk," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh Charles, what a lovely evening you've planned. Once again, you've outdone yourself." She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "I'd love it if you'd read some poetry to me. Did you have a particular poet in mind?" She took his hand and led him over to the chaise by the window. It was only then that she noticed a few books stacked on a small table and a rug tossed over the back of the large settee.

"I spent my afternoon in the library while you had your chat with Beryl. I knew we couldn't enjoy the sunset tonight, but I thought this might be a suitable substitute. We could curl up together and simply listen to the rain. Or, if you preferred, I chose a few of my favorite poets and found some lovely verses. I hoped you wouldn't mind."

Elsie stretched out on the luxurious red velvet material and patted the seat beside her. "This could prove to be better than the bench, at least for comfort," she joked. "Care to join me?"

Charles nodded his head before settling down beside her, drawing her into his arms. He kissed her softly for a few moments, and then rested his head on the top of hers. The only sound to be heard was that of the thunder and the rain outside the window. "You know, Elsie, I could easily picture us like this, in our own little cottage one day. We would spend the entire day curled up together, enjoying the closeness of each other and the sound of the rain hitting the window."

"Mmm, I can imagine it, too, Charles. We would stay in our pyjamas all day, knowing that none of our friends would venture out in such foul weather. We would feast on eggs and toast, the occasional cup of tea or glass of wine in the evening." She sighed deeply and softly, curling her body into his and resting her head on his chest. "Yes, I can imagine it all, and it's a very cozy little scene."

"One day, Elsie, I promise you, we will live that dream. Just be patient with me, love, and know that nothing will change how I feel about you. It might take me some time to get there, but I will get there in the end," he whispered softly, gently reminding her of the words she's teased him with before their beach trip.

She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him tightly to her. "That's all that matters, Charles. You take your time getting there, and I promise you I'll be there with you every step of the way." She leaned up and kissed him slowly and softly on the lips. "Now, how about you read me some of your favorite passages," she asked, draping the rug over them, wrapping her arm across his stomach, and nestling her head against his chest. "It's a perfect evening for snuggling up with the man you love and hearing him read to you in that silky voice of his. This might very well be your best idea, yet."

"You say that now. Wait until you see what I've got planned for the next outing," he teased before nestling closer to her and opening up one of the books he'd chosen.

**_O my Luve's like a red, red rose,_**_  
_**_That's newly sprung in June:_**_  
_**_O my Luve's like the melodie,_**_  
_**_That's sweetly play'd in tune._**

**_As fair art thou, my bonie lass,_**_  
_**_So deep in luve am I;_**_  
_**_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_**_  
_**_Till a' the seas gang dry._**

**_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_**_  
_**_And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_**_  
_**_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_**_  
_**_While the sands o' life shall run._**

**_And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve!_**_  
_**_And fare-thee-weel, a while!_**_  
_**_And I will come again, my Luve,_**_  
_**_Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!_**

**_Robert Burns ~ 1794_**

**A/N:** Once again, I offer my heartfelt thanks for your continued support, encouragement, and reviews. You guys are what make writing so much fun, and I am so happy you're enjoying the outings with Charles and Elsie. Hugs for everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**C*E*C*E*C*E**

Charles woke suddenly as a loud clap of thunder rumbled through the sky and rattled the large window nearby. He opened his eyes and was slightly confused by his surroundings, until he felt movement against him. Immediately, he remembered where he was, and why. A smile broke across his lips as he turned his head to the left and looked down at Elsie.

She was curled against his side, her arm draped across his waist, her head pillowed on his chest. She sighed softly as Charles moved, and she shifted in her sleep to get closer to him. Elsie's face was relaxed in blissful rest, her lips slightly parted, her face smooth from a lack of worries and cares.

He lightly brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, reveling in the feel and softness of her skin. She mumbled something unintelligible and he laughed softly. "What was that, love? I didn't understand," he asked quietly so as not to fully wake her, not just yet anyway.

"I love you," she replied, stretching her legs a little and draping one leg over his, drawing herself even closer to him.

Charles felt his body begin to react, and as delicious as it felt, he would not take advantage of the situation. "I love you, too, sweetheart." He cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb across her lips, slightly parting them.

"Mmmm, Charles," she said, running her hand across his chest and over his shoulder, pressing her body against his. "It's early enough. We have time," she purred.

Now he was confused. Was Elsie awake and teasing him or was she honestly still asleep and telling him of some fantasy she was experiencing.

"Time for what, love? It's early in the morning and we need to get back to our rooms."

"Don't make me wait, please."

She began to move against him, leaving him no doubts as to what sort of images her mind was creating in her dreams. He'd have several experiences with those kinds of dreams in the past as well, and even more since returning to Downton and courting her.

"Elsie, love, you need to wake up, please." He placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her onto her back, his upper body hovering over hers.

Lazily, she opened her eyes and a seductive smile curled about her lips. "I wasn't dreaming, then? You are here and you do want me."

Charles stared down at her, looking intently into her eyes. "Elsie Hughes, are you fully awake or still talking in your sleep?"

"Who said I was asleep?" She tried to contain her laughter but it was to no avail.

"You sneaky little minx! I couldn't tell if you were awake or if you were talking through some dream you were having."

Elsie leaned up and closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers for a passionate morning kiss. "Who says the two are exclusive. I think about you when I'm awake. I dream of you when I'm sleeping. And now that we're courting, I have even more reasons to dream of you, Charles Carson." She kissed the tip of his nose and brushed the errant curl back from his forehead before cupping his cheek. "Can you not say the same of me?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Even before we were courting, you were always the woman in my dreams. Even when I had the odd dream of Alice, she looked and sounded exactly like you, but each time when she turned to leave, she looked like herself." He inwardly cursed himself for bringing up Alice during a perfectly lovely moment with Elsie. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Elsie ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him until he looked at her again. "It's not out of line. I am very flattered that the woman you loved looked like me and the woman who broke your heart, the woman foolish enough to let you go looked like _her_. It sounds as if you knew, even back then, what your heart wanted and was trying to tell you."

"How is it that, even when I make a colossal mistake and ruin a perfectly beautiful moment with you, you always turn it around and create something wonderful?"

"Maybe, that's because the moments you think are ruined aren't actually spoiled at all. You speak from your heart, Charles, but you think too much about your words." He looked at her in confusion, so she went on to explain. "Take, for instance, our dinner in the garden the other night." They both smiled warmly at the memory of that lovely evening. "I thoroughly enjoyed that. It was romantic and quiet, and I could easily tell you'd put in a lot of time planning every last detail. It was one of the most special things ever done for me. You did all of that from your heart."

"I did it because I love you, and I wanted to have a quiet evening alone with you. I thought you'd enjoy being away from everyone."

She smiled. "Exactly. And yet when you mentioned Joe taking me into the village for dinner, you began to second-guess your perfect idea." She tapped his forehead lightly. "You started thinking with your head and not your heart," she said, finishing with a tapping of her hand over his heart. "And what you must remember is that your heart and my heart speak the same language, while our thoughts can sometimes be a wee bit at odds."

At that moment, Charles knew there were no words needed, either from his head or his heart. All he needed to do was act. Slowly, he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips across hers. He nibbled her lips, teasing her, gently coaxing them apart with his tongue while his hand settled comfortably on her hip. His thumb began tracing lazy circles, lighting little fires beneath her layers of clothing.

She moaned happily, wrapping both arms around his neck, drawing him deeper into her embrace. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to sensually caress hers while she slipped a hand down his back, lightly scratching him through his shirt. A deep moan rumbled from his chest, giving them both a thrill of delight.

A flash of lightning illuminated the entire room, and had anyone been standing in the doorway, the sight they saw would have been rather shocking. The serious butler and stern housekeeper of the Abbey were locked in a passionate embrace, one fueled by years of love and desire, longing and hope, attraction and need.

It wasn't until a particularly loud burst of thunder sounded that Charles finally came to his senses and pulled back a little from the heat of the moment "Not here, Elsie. Not like this," he panted. "I love you, and by all the stars above, I swear I cannot deny that I want you, but not here. You deserve to be cherished and respected, loved and adored." He kissed the tip of her nose then rubbed it with his own. "One day, soon, we will have our time together, and it will be so much better than a fumbled, rushed adventure on the chaise longue. I swear to you, if you'll just be patient."

Elsie's eyes were closed as she tried to rein in her heartbeat and emotions. She knew Charles was right. There was no doubt about that. She'd warned all her girls about the dangers of getting carried away, losing the ability to think in the passion of the moment. Finally, she opened her eyes and stared up into his face. She could clearly see his worry and anxiety about halting their progress. "I understand, Charles, my love. I understand, and we will wait." She pulled him back down to her and cradled his head to her breast, holding him tightly. "But, just remember, a little bit of heated kissing and caressing doesn't spoil the fun of future activities." She pressed her lips to his forehead. "If fact, it might enhance them with the anticipation of more to come,' she teased. "Though if you ever tell any of my girls I said that, I will make you pay and pay dearly," she threatened with a soft laugh, hoping to put his mind at some ease.

_"Mr. Carson, all women need someone to show a bit of interest every now and then, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper."_

The words of Beryl Patmore were back and this time, he truly believed her understood them. "As long as you realize that I am more than a little interested in a future with you, Elsie. In fact, it's all I can think about these days. It's the reason I am here and not in London. I want to do right by you, but Lord, woman you make it so difficult to maintain a proper sense of propriety."

Elsie laughed softly and held him a little tighter to her. "Good! That means our courtship is progressing nicely by all accounts." She kissed the top of his head and sighed softly as she rested her cheek there. "Part of me wants to be reckless with you. That's the young lass in me. Another part of me knows that's not proper and allowed, so I try to restrain myself, but, as you said, it's hard. And the last bit of me … that part of me knows that there's no need to rush. Everything will happen in good time, and I'm truly enjoying this courtship of ours." Her hand stroked his back, rubbing soothing circles across it. "So, in our own good time … our time, no one else's mind you … well will move forward."

Charles shifted in her arms and raised his head to meet hers. "I don't know what I ever did in this life to deserve your love, Elsie, but I'm so glad I did." He brushed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

With some difficulty, he extracted himself from her arms and sat on the side of the chaise longue, then helped her into a sitting position as well. "We should really tidy up in here and head to bed before someone catches us."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, nodding silently in agreement. "I will never think of a thunderstorm in the same way, now, though. Thank you for that."

"Can't say that I will, either, to be honest. And one night, there's going to be a thunderstorm, and we will curl up together in our nice, cozy, bed and fall asleep together listening to it outside our window in our very own cottage."

"And will you still read poems to me, Charles? That was just as beautiful and enjoyable as the rest of the evening."

"You need only ask, Elsie," he said, helping her stand. He hugged her to him for a long moment, then reached down and took her hand in his, guiding her back through the house and up the stairs to the door separating them. "Until tomorrow, love." He kissed both of her cheeks, then her hands, and finally her lips. "Sweet dreams."

"I was having a rather nice one until you woke me. With some luck, I might revisit it and find out how it ends." She winked at him, gave him a swift peck on the lips, then turned and slipped across the threshold to the women's corridor.

Just like all the other mornings, Charles made his way downstairs before Elsie made her appearance and left her a note hidden in her ledger for her to find later, most likely when she was hard at work. It gave him a sense of happiness and pride to know that she found the hidden messages exciting and wonderful and made sure to tell him so whenever they had a quiet moment alone. She had even started to leave him little messages, too. It had become something of a game between them, one they each enjoyed.

This morning, Charles's message was very simple:

_With you by my side, I could weather any storm._

_All my love, Charles xxxx_

By the time she arrived downstairs for breakfast, Charles was already hard at work, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world and had slept a full eight hours. Elsie smirked, knowing nothing could be further from the truth. She stepped into his pantry just as he ended his phone call.

"Everything going well in London?" she asked, stepping deeper into his office and sitting down in the chair opposite his desk.

"I would assume so, or I would have had a call from Mrs. Butte. In fact, I should probably phone the house and check in, just to make sure Thomas hasn't totally managed to bring the house down upon our ears," he chuckled.

"Yes, that might be a good idea. With Thomas, one never knows what to expect. I assumed that's who the call was from. I'm sorry if I interrupted something personal."

Charles could read Elsie like a book. That was her subtle way of trying to find out the details of his phone call, and he had to smirk a little. "It was a personal call, to be truthful, but I was just finishing up." He let the comment hang in the air for a long moment, desperate to see if she would rise to the bait.

"Nothing upsetting, I hope."

"No, nothing at all of the sort. I don't look or seem upset, do I? Goodness knows, I certainly don't mean to given what I just discovered." He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together, letting them rest on his stomach, a look of deep pride and satisfaction on his face.

"I see. Well, then, that is good news," Elsie admitted, her mind working furiously to find a way to get him to talk. "The sommelier in London must have given you some very good news, then. Did he manage to secure a few cases of the wine from the royal vineyards?"

Oh my, but she was desperate, appealing to his well-known love for wine and the royal family. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, his chin resting on his laced fingers. "We wouldn't be curious, now would we, my dear?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "Whatever gave you that impression, Charles? I was simply making polite conversation with you? If you don't wish to tell me about your phone call this morning, I wouldn't dream of prying." She tried to sound more innocent than she actually felt, and she knew he could see right through her words.

He stared at her for a long moment, letting her simmer just a bit before he finally gave in and answered her. "Well, Mrs. Hughes, can you keep a secret?"

In an instant, she was out of her chair and closing the office door, returning to his side and slipping into his lap. It was something she had never done before, but after their time on the settee in the wee hours of the morning, she felt it was a liberty she could take.

He wrapped his arms around her, happy to see her so confident and comfortable. He dropped a light kiss to the underside of her jaw before urging her to lower her lips to his for a brief kiss. "Hmm, I seem to remember that I was going to tell you something, but a beautiful lass just stole the words from my very lips."

She swatted his chest playfully then leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Then allow the beautiful lass to whisper them back into your ear so you can share the details," she said in a silky tone before nipping lightly at his earlobe.

Charles groaned, both in desire and frustration, knowing he had already lost the game. "It would seem that a friend of mine in York has a table reserved for us at The Nightingale this very evening. And, I just happened to have purchased tickets to the York Theatre Company's production of _A Comedy of Errors_. I thought we might have a night out on the town this evening. I was going to ask you after breakfast this morning, but you seem to have tipped my hand, as it were."

Elsie threw her arms around Charles and hugged him tightly. "The Nightingale? Oh Charles, that's much too expensive! And theatre tickets, too? You really don't have to spend all that money on me."

"Nonsense! That is, I mean, unless you don't want to go," he added hastily. "I thought it would be nice to get away for an evening, somewhere away from Downton. I could properly wine and dine you, so to speak." He brought her hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss across the back of it. "I know it's not a London theatre group, just the local actors in York, and the restaurant isn't as upscale as some there, but I thought we'd have a nicer time if we were both comfortable in our surroundings."

"It's perfect, Charles, absolutely perfect!" She peppered his face with tiny kisses, all the while laughing and showing her excitement. "What time do we need to leave for our reservations?"

"I was just about to work that out when you stepped into the office." He closed his eyes and thought aloud. "The reservations are for six. The play starts at eight. The train from the village to York leaves at … hmm, I think it's half past four." He opened his eyes and found blue eyes staring intently into his. "We should leave the house around four. We'll get to York with plenty of time to visit a few shops before our reservations. That way, we won't feel so rushed. How's that sound, Mrs. Hughes?"

"Positively delightful, Mr. Carson!" She kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'll need to make certain the girls are working hard this morning so I can slip off after lunch for a bath and to work out what to wear."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful regardless of what you're wearing. But I will ask one thing, if you don't mind."

"What's that? A particular color or certain dress?"

"No, I'll leave that up to you and Mrs. Patmore," he teased. "No, I was going to ask if you'd wear some of that perfume you wore the other morning for our breakfast. It smelled lovely, and I know you said you only wear it on special occasions. I'd be honored if you'd wear it for me again tonight."

"You needn't ask, love. I'll make sure to wear it just for you." She caressed his cheek with her fingertips, marveling at how lucky she was to be courted by such a thoughtful and generous man. "I'll see you at breakfast." With one last lingering kiss, she eased off his lap and left him sitting behind his desk with a soppy grin on his face.

The rest of the day passed much too slowly for either Charles or Elsie's liking. While trying to keep busy, though, Charles did manage to stumble across a particularly lovely note, hidden in his wine ledger. The feminine handwriting gave away the sender immediately.

_Your lips are sweeter than any wine. Your kisses are like silk and velvet beautifully blended together. But most of all, you and your kisses belong to me. I love you!_

_Elsie xoxo_

With the note held firmly in his hand, he made his way to her sitting room. He was amused to learn that she had just discovered his note in her ledger. "Such a romantic note," she said softly, holding it close to her heart.

"I could say the same about the note I found in my wine ledger. I'm happy to say that I am, indeed, completely yours." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Everything all ready for this evening?"

"Yes, I just need to finish up here then dress for the night out. Mrs. Patmore helped me decide on a suitable outfit, and I'm going to wear my hair a little differently this evening. What about you? Are you all ready?"

"Yes, I believe so. A quick dash upstairs to change my clothes, one last check of the staff to make sure they're all doing as they've been told, and then I'm escorting the most beautiful woman I know to dinner and the theatre this evening." He puffed out his chest and beamed with pride. "Sounds like a truly enjoyable evening ahead, if you ask me."

"I'm not going to ask you anything. I'm going to let you show me, Charles. You do so well with the style and show," she said teasingly. "Now, you'd best let me finish these last notations or I'll never be ready on time."

He dropped a kiss to her cheek then left her to make his rounds before preparing for their evening out.

By the time they were set to depart, Charles was more than ready to escape the confines of the house and spend some time alone with Elsie. Images and memories from their previous evening together filled his mind, making him long for the moment to be Charles to her Elsie enjoying a night out on the town.

Elsie appeared in the servant's hall precisely at four, ready and excited to be going to dinner and the theatre with Charles. When she arrived, Charles was busy speaking to Mrs. Patmore about their evening, his enthusiasm evident in his words and movements.

"Just go and have a good time. Don't worry about the rest of us. We'll muddle through, and remember to compliment her on her looks," Beryl warned.

"Mrs. Patmore! That is something Mr. Carson does all the time. You needn't remind him to do anything. He's got matters well under control where I am concerned, and I've no complaints. "

Charles and Beryl whirled around as soon as Elsie started speaking. Charles, however, lost his ability to form a complete sentence as soon as he saw his date for the evening. She was wearing a pretty deep purple skirt with a lavender colored blouse. Her hair was pulled back, though in an elegant twist, the likes of which Charles has never seen. With a not so gentle nudge on his back from Mrs. Patmore, he took a step forward towards Elsie.

"You look like a vision, Mrs. Hughes. I am going to be the envy of every man that sees you this evening."

Elsie smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, and turned to look at her friend. "See! I told you he doesn't need any help charming the birds from the trees." She reached out and took Charles's hand in hers. "Shall we be off, Mr. Carson? We wouldn't want to miss our train."

"No, we wouldn't, Mrs. Hughes." He kissed the back of her hand then tucked it safely in the crook of his arms. "Goodnight, Mrs. Patmore. Please, don't wait up for us. The play and the train back will likely keep us out past your bedtime," he joked.

Charles and Elsie arrived in York with plenty of time to spare before their reservations. Together, arm and arm, they walked the busy streets, taking in the sights and sounds of the merchants and shoppers. Charles stopped at the first flower vendor he saw and purchased a pretty red rose for Elsie.

**_O my Luve's like a red, red rose,_**_  
_**_That's newly sprung in June:_**_  
_**_O my Luve's like the melodie,_**_  
_**_That's sweetly play'd in tune._**

As he finished reciting the first line of the poem, Charles leaned down and kissed Elsie's cheek, softly and sweetly. "A beautiful red, red rose for my Love," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her to their restaurant.

After their delicious meal, they took a leisurely stroll along the River Ouse towards their theater destination. More than once, Charles stopped to steal a kiss from Elsie beneath the moonlight, by the river. He realized, more than ever, that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life making Elsie happy, doing whatever it took to keep a smile on her face.

The production of _A Comedy of Errors_ was one of the best he had ever seen outside of London. The classic play had Elsie in peals of laughter from the first act to the last. At intermission, he escorted her outside for a breath of fresh air.

Elsie leaned against Charles who was resting against the building. She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head on his chest. "Thank you for a perfect evening, Charles." She burrowed into his arms and released a contented sigh. "I love you, and I hope you know how happy I am."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her loosely in his embrace. "I love you, too, Elsie. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I want you to know that I will never stop courting you. I've done all these things to let you know how I feel, but I will not stop wooing you until I draw my last breath." He placed his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head back. "I am, as you've probably guessed by now, a romantic at heart. And while I won't always be able to take you places as we've done since I've been home, I will always find ways to remind you of my love for you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And that is more than I ever dared dream of. I've said it before but it bears repeating. I don't need to be wined and dined. I get just as much happiness from a hidden love note and a flower you've picked from the garden than I do an expensive meal, theatre tickets, or anything else money can buy. All I need is you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, a kiss which was designed to leave her wanting more, and then pulled back just a little to see the look of utter bliss on her face. "We'd better head back inside before the play resumes. If we're lucky, we might be able to have a cuddle on the bench by the river before we have to catch the last train home."

"I'd like that very much, but even if we don't, there's always our bench or the lake. I wouldn't mind taking a detour there, if it means extending our night out for a bit longer."

Charles smiled. "Beryl Patmore would certainly have my head if I had you back at Downton at a decent, respectable hour, wouldn't she? We must do something a bit daring so you'll have some news to share with her tomorrow," he teased.

"You leave that to me, Charles Carson. You've planned enough for one evening. I have a whole second half of the play to think of something risqué." Her laughter rang through the air as she guided him back into the theater, her mind already swirling with ideas on the perfect way to end their night out on the town.

**A/N:** Once again, I sincerely thank you for sticking with the story, for leaving me such lovely reviews, and for all of your encouragement and support. You guys are the absolute BEST!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E**

Mrs. Winters was, by all accounts, the biggest gossip in the village. There wasn't much that escaped her, and she seemed to have no qualms about sharing the information she was able to gather. Being a widow of five years, she had more time on her hands to wander about the village, visiting those she deemed worthy of her time and attention, always keeping her ears and eyes opened for any tidbits of news she might be able to later pass along. She had little regard for seeking out the validity of the claims, only in the chance to pass along the news to those around her. The old saying was that if you wanted something spread and spread quickly, Mrs. Winters was the only person you needed to tell.

For the most part, Charles and Elsie had managed to avoid being the subject of her rumors and innuendos. Being highly respected in the community and working for the Crawley family had served to their advantage but their luck was not to last for long. The small bits of information she had heard were far too compelling to be ignored yet not enough for her to share just yet. With these two, she had to tread carefully so as not to invite the ire of her fellow villagers by potentially tarnishing Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes's good reputations. They were well liked in the community and any rumors which hinted at impropriety would be quickly brushed under the proverbial rug and she would look a fool.

It was a beautiful summer Sunday morning, and as usual, the staff walked together to church. Charles and Elsie decided to let the others wander ahead of them, preferring to enjoy a more leisurely pace, arm and arm, side by side. It was to be their first Sunday in church as a couple and they were under no illusions that all eyes would be trained on them, especially those of Mrs. Winters.

"That old bat doesn't miss a trick," Elsie grumbled. "She's so busy with her nose in everyone else's business, she hardly has any time to tend to her own affairs and reputation."

"Sounds like someone woke up grumpy this morning," Charles teased with a light chuckle. "Perhaps I should have requested that the Sandman give you an extra few minutes of sleep."

"I would have settled for a few uninterrupted minutes of your time this morning before breakfast and a proper good morning kiss. As it is, I have received neither, though I understand it is of no fault of your own," she replied, patting his arm and giving him a small smile.

Charles stared ahead and watched as the younger staff unknowingly increased the distance between them. Quickly, he guided Elsie to the side of the road and pressed her back against one of the larger trees. Before she had time to think of a question or a witty remark, his lips were upon hers, kissing her soundly. There was nothing rushed about his caress, but the intensity of his love was felt from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and everywhere in between. When he finally removed his lips from hers, he touched his forehead against hers, his hands still engulfing her waist.

"Mr. Carson, that was certainly unexpected," she panted, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

"Sometimes the unexpected can be quite thrilling, wouldn't you agree, Mrs. Hughes?"

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "You'll hear no arguments from me, though what prompted that little diversion?"

"My lady was unhappy and working herself into a fine state. I realized that I hadn't kissed you properly this morning. I missed the chance to hold you in my arms before breakfast. I indulged my uncontrollable urge. I threw caution to the wind. Take your pick, or I'm sure I could easily come up with one thousand more excuses, though I hope I don't need an excuse to kiss you, Elsie."

"You never need an excuse, Charles." She closed the distance between them and captured his lips with hers, slipping her hands beneath his jacket and running her nails up and down his back. He moaned deeply into her mouth and pulled away, looking rather flushed and incredibly handsome.

"We'd better get back to the main road," he said, his voice thick with desire and love. "The others might notice our absence, and if we stay here much longer, I'm afraid I'll have to return home to say my prayers instead of joining with the congregation. I won't be in a fit state, mind or body, to enter the Lord's house."

"And leave me to face that old, busy-body on my own? I don't think so! Besides, if you had to return home without me, I'm afraid my mind would wander, as well, and I'd be too distracted by those thoughts to absorb a thing Reverend Travis said." Elsie reached up and smoothed his hair, brushed the errant curl from his forehead, and straightened his tie. "There! You are, once more, the respectable Charles Carson that everyone in this village knows and loves."

"Well, I don't know about everyone loving me, but as long as I hold the heart of this beautiful Scottish housekeeper in my acquaintance, then everything in my world is right. You see, I love her with all my heart, and I have it on very good authority that she feels the same about me. I'm lucky in that respect."

"She would say she's lucky, too, though if we don't hurry along, we'll both have some explaining to do. I don't know about the butler, but the housekeeper isn't willing to readily divulge how easily she can be led off the path with the promise of a few stolen moments, thus missing church, when she and her butler were clearly heading in that direction with everyone else."

"Indeed. I doubt Mrs. Patmore would leave us alone for the rest of the day. As it is, she's constantly giving me little side glances and smirks," Charles said with a frown. "It can make me quite uncomfortable at times."

"Would you like me to have a word, love?" Elsie looped her arm through his and guided them back to the main path, walking at a more brisk pace than before.

"No, that's not necessary. I have a feeling that if we mention it, she will only make it a point to do so more frequently."

The village square came into view as Charles and Elsie rounded the last bend in the road. There were quite a few people milling about in front of the church, taking time to speak a kind word or catch up with the friends they hadn't seen since last Sunday. Charles felt Elsie stiffen beside him and he stopped walking.

"Elsie, love, what's gotten into you this morning?" An icy hand gripped Charles's heart as doubt and worry crept along his spine and into his mind. "Would you be more comfortable if we pretended nothing has changed between us?" In truth, it would break his heart into little pieces to have to hide their devotion to one another, but it was something he would gladly do it if would make Elsie more comfortable. "If you're unsure of …"

"No, Charles, that's not it. I am tired of pretending that I don't love you. Those days are behind me, behind us. I want nothing more than to walk hand in hand through the village square with you. I suppose I'm just concerned about what the others in town will say. You know how they love to talk. There will be an atmosphere."

"I do know how they love to natter on but I also know we've nothing to hide. Our friends at Downton are aware that we're courting and no doubt have mentioned it to some in the village. Some of them saw me retuning that morning from London. The family knows, and we have their blessing. We've not kept our courtship a secret from those at Downton or our friends. What harm can these people do to us? We've done nothing to be ashamed of."

Elsie smirked and shook her head. "Please don't say anything like that in church, Charles. I wouldn't want the Lord to start doling our punishments for telling lies in his house," she said with a nervous laugh.

Charles shook his head and joined in her laughter. "I stand by what I said. We've done nothing improper. What happens between a man and his lady, as long as they both consent, is of no concern to anyone else. Do I intend to share every detail of our courtship with anyone who asks? No, not by any means. But, stolen kisses, touches, spoken words of love, promise and passion … I don't think either of us needs to feel ashamed."

"Is this the same Charles Carson who practically condemned Ethel for giving in to her desires with the Bryant chap?"

Charles had the good manners to look properly chastised. "I was a different man, then, Elsie. I was a man who had been burned by love and who had seen the woman he thought he loved with all of his heart walk out on him with his mate. I hope you don't see me as that same man now."

Elsie smoothed her hand up and down his arm in a soothing manner. "I don't see any hint of that man left in you, Charles. You've changed. We both have." She looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed that she'd even mentioned Ethel and her situation in regards to herself and Charles. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have compared us to Ethel. We've certainly not crossed that line, and we've the good sense to keep our emotions in check."

Not caring who might see the gesture, Charles reached out and placed his fingers beneath Elsie's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You don't owe me any apologies. And I will not stand here and tell you that it's easy for me to keep a strong hold on my desires for you. You, yourself, know better than that. You know, all too well, what having you in my arms does to me, how your kisses affect me. I'll not deny that for a second. And if it wasn't for the love and respect I feel for you, God knows I might have acted on those feelings already in a more direct and satisfying manner."

"I feel the same way. It's difficult to keep myself from completely giving in to what I'm feeling when I'm with you. But, as we've already discussed, when the time is right, things will fall into place. I'll not push or pull you into something, and I know you feel the same towards me." She gave his arm a squeeze. "We'd best get inside and take our seats. The last thing we need is to be the last two filing in after the service has started."

Charles allowed Elsie to lead him into the church, taking their usual seats and joining with the others in the village in singing the hymns and listening to the reverend delivering his sermon. Charles, for the most part, tried to listen, though his mind was well and truly divided between listening to the service and giving serious thoughts to what had happened as they neared the church.

He knew Elsie would never lie to him, would never betray his trust. But, there was certainly something going on in her mind with regards to the people in the village and their courtship. For the remainder of the service, Charles made a meticulous list of everything he'd planned for Elsie, every note he'd sent, each flower or bouquet he'd offered. She'd seemed pleased with everything so far. Their evening in York had been one of the most memorable of his life.

His eyes drifted over the congregation as his mind wandered. He knew Elsie was concerned about the gossip in the village, though he'd tried his best to reassure her that they had no need of worry. Everything was out in the open. Or was it? He nearly gasped aloud as the pieces finally clicked into place and a large smile spread across his face. Elsie may not have said it in plain English, but the sentiments were there. He had professed his love for her at Downton, in the gardens, in the field with the lambs, by the lake on their picnic, publicly in York, but not a single gesture or hint in the village. Charles mentally scolded himself. He'd tried so hard to romance the love of his life, and, to his credit, he was doing a fine job. But, it had all been away from the prying eyes of those who knew them outside the walls of Downton Abbey.

With that thought in mind, Charles shifted closer to Elsie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His fingers began to trace lazy circles on her upper arm until he found himself spelling out the words _I love you_ with his fingertip.

Elsie had been surprised to feel his arm wrap around her but she shifted closer to him all the same. Then, when his fingers began to caress her through the sleeve of her blouse, she dared to cast a sideways glance at him, curious to see if she could read his thoughts. But, he was looking straight ahead, as if he was taking in every syllable Reverend Travis was uttering. It wasn't until he started spelling out his thoughts on her upper arm that she smiled and began to visibly relax. She closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the softness of his touch. Without a second thought, Elsie moved her hand from her lap to his, offering her hand to him.

He looked down at her hand resting on his leg, her palm facing upward. He reached across and clasped her right hand with his right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady," he whispered softly into her ear.

For a moment, her eyes held his in a trance, unspoken words being shared between them. Once more, she moved a little closer into his side and for the rest of the service, Elsie let her mind wander through all the lovely gestures, all the stolen moments, all the words of love and devotion they had shared since he'd been home.

Unbeknownst to Charles and Elsie, Mrs. Winters had been observing the pair since they entered the church. She did not fail to notice how the couple stood a bit closer than necessary during the singing of the hymns, how they shared the same song book even though there were plenty to go around. She paid particular attention to their familiarity and ease with one other and the scandalous way Charles whispered into Elsie's ear during the sermon. Her eyes glistened with delight at the prospect of uncovering some new bit of information about the upstanding Charles Carson and the untouchable Elsie Hughes.

As soon as the service ended, Charles reached down to take Elsie's hand in his. "I meant what I said. We can steady each other," he said, giving her hand a squeeze and smiling sweetly at her.

"And is Mrs. Hughes ill that she needs to be steadied, Mr. Carson?" Mrs. Winters' voice carried loudly throughout the church causing several worshippers to stop and turn in the direction of her voice.

"Quite the contrary, Mrs. Winters, though we appreciate you asking," Charles said, trying to politely brush past the woman on his way towards the door.

"Forgive me, Mr. Carson. I merely meant that it seems highly unusual for you to be so … familiar … with Mrs. Hughes. And, unless I'm mistaken aren't you supposed to be in London? His Lordship and Her Ladyship would certainly have been at church today if they were home."

Charles sighed deeply, feeling his frustration rise. He knew what the nosy woman was trying to do and he was in no mood for her tactics. Honesty and forthrightness were his best friends at the moment, and he felt certain it might go a little way towards easing Elsie's anxiety, too. Using the voice he usually reserved for those hall boys and footmen who were trying his patience to the very end, Charles answered her politely but with a firmness which offered no room for discussion.

"The family is, indeed, still in London. I, obviously, have returned for personal reasons." At this, he brought Elsie's hand to his lips and brushed a chaste kiss across her knuckles for all to see. "Now, if you will excuse us, Mrs. Hughes and I have plans this afternoon and we would feel such remorse if we kept you from your lunch." He stared at the _"old bat"_ for a long moment, and when she refused to move, he arched his eyebrow at the short woman and lowered his head with a slight tilt, giving her a very disapproving look.

Seeing that she was defeated, Mrs. Winters took a step aside, letting Charles pass into the aisle. "I hope you will enjoy your plans with Mr. Carson," she said as Elsie passed into the aisle behind Charles.

"I'm sure I will, thank you. He's managed to surprise me at every turn, Mrs. Winters. Mr. Carson is a true gentleman and very attentive. Why, I'd say I'm the luckiest woman in all of the United Kingdom." Elsie gave the woman a smile and a swift wink before allowing Charles to pull her along towards the fresh air, her hand still firmly clasped in his.

Once they were outside of the church, Charles dropped Elsie's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her into his side. They lingered about in the churchyard, chatting amicably to shopkeepers and friends from the village, paying no attention to the cold stares of Mrs. Winters and her small circle of gossipy friends.

As the congregation began to disperse, Charles and Elsie started in the direction of the path back to Downton, but when they reached the village square, he stopped and escorted her to the bench.

Elsie followed without uttering a word. She could see the determination and resolve in Charles's face, and she was willing to wait patiently to hear what was on his mind. However, she didn't have to wait long at all.

"Elsie, something occurred to me during the service, and I feel I owe you an apology." He held up his hand in an effort to stall her rebuttal. "I've tried, in my own way, to show you my love and devotion, to prove myself worthy of your love. That's all well and good, and I like to think you've enjoyed all of my gestures, both big and small. But, I have failed miserably in one aspect, and I'd like to start making amends for that today."

"Charles, what on earth are you talking about? You've done nothing which warrants an apology, and you certainly haven't failed me in any respect. Does this have anything to do with my mood before church and Mrs. Winters?"

"It has everything to do with both of those things. I suppose I never realized how much the folks in the village like to talk. Being at Downton, away from the usual circuit of the rumor mill, has its advantages and disadvantages, I suppose." He took both her hands in his and brought them each to his lips for a kiss. "Everyone in the village must have heard that we were courting, but it never occurred to me to make it public before today. I should have taken you to tea at Mrs. Ellerby's shop or to dinner at the Grantham Arms. At the very least, we should have stolen a few hours just walking through the shops and visiting our mutual acquaintances."

Elsie moved closer to him on the bench and nestled close into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. "I'd say, after that display in the church and the yard, everyone in the village knows we're courting. And I couldn't be prouder of the way you handled the old bat." She shifted just enough so she could kiss his cheek. "I was going to make a rather crisp comment, but you stepped in before I had a chance."

"Lucky for Mrs. Winters, then," he said with a laugh. "I dare say there's not a person in this town or the next that's ever been brave enough to stand up to her. Her own husband even seemed to cower in her presence."

Elsie burst into laughter and reached up to cup Charles's cheek. "Well, you'll never have to worry about that from me, Mr. Carson. You've seen the worst of my temper, and it usually blows over quickly. Besides that, I would never intentionally embarrass you, in private or in public."

"That thought never crossed my mind, Elsie. Out of all the people we know, you're the only one who truly knows and understands me. You're the last person who would ever cause me a moment of embarrassment. In fact, you are the greatest source of happiness and pride I've ever known."

Elsie felt her cheeks warm. "Oh, go on, you old flatterer," she joked, trying to keep the moment from growing too serious. "So, what are these plans you mentioned to Mrs. Winters but failed to share with me?"

Charles rubbed the back of his neck and fumbled a bit with his words. "Yes, well, those were rather spur of the moment, as it were. Seeing as it's Sunday, I hadn't really made concrete plans for our day. I thought we might enjoy the sunshine close to home and tonight there is supposed to be a full moon. That should really brighten up our evening, if you'll excuse the pun."

"Hmm, I suppose you'll have to tell me all about the brightness of that moon. I don't plan on seeing much of it. I have a date, you see, with this handsome man. He meets me there almost every night, and, lately, I've been rather distracted. He's an excellent kisser, you see, and we have to steal our quiet moments where we can."

Charles laughed and hugged Elsie to him. "I'm very happy to hear that. Perhaps tonight, we can take a bottle of wine and some glasses with us. It might be nice to sip some claret beneath the stars and talk … or whatever strikes our fancy."

"I'll look forward to it." She leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly. "We'd best be heading back. The others can't start their lunch until we're there and it's such a pretty day. They might want to enjoy it, too. I think the hall boys were talking about an impromptu cricket game. We could always encourage them and then sit back and watch," she offered.

"Now there's an idea. We could let them practice, the footmen, too. Then, we'd be in a better position for the match this year. We might even win again!"

Elsie stood and wrapped her arms around Charles. "Will you wear your cricket whites for me this afternoon?" she practically purred into his chest.

"Oh, no! Those should only be worn on game day. I will, however, dress more casually, but only for you. Trousers, a shirt, and a jumper, in keeping with the spirit of the dress code. Will that appease my lady?"

"It will, indeed, my handsome butler." She took his hand and practically pulled him down the path towards Downton. "Come on! Let's go," she said excitedly. "I think you should make the announcement before the start of lunch so we can all eat quickly. I can help Mrs. Patmore and the girls make some sandwiches for later during the interval."

Charles was thrilled that Elsie seemed so excited about an impromptu cricket match. She'd always graciously attended the matches between Downton and the village, and he was impressed by her knowledge of the game. However, he'd never suspected her of being a true fan of the game. Perhaps, it was less about the game and more about seeing the men in something other than formal attire and being in the fresh air.

"I never took you for a cricket fan, Elsie. I've learned something new about you, today," he teased as they neared the house.

"Who says I'm a fan? I will admit that I look forward to the cricket game each year, but I have, admittedly, had my own reasons for doing so." She gave him an impish smile. "Would you care to guess what those motives might be?"

"Hmm, it could be that you enjoy the fresh air and sunshine or you enjoy the change of routine?" She shook her head and he tried again. "It could also be that you and Mrs. Patmore oversee the refreshment tent, and everyone is more relaxed on this day? There's no atmosphere," he teased. She shook her head once more.

"Would you like me to tell you," she whispered, looking around as if searching for someone who might be lurking in the shrubbery in a vain attempt to overhear her confession.

He nodded his head eagerly.

"Very well." She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his ear as she whispered softly. "I enjoy seeing you in your cricket whites. There's something about seeing you in them that's always sparked a little fire within me." She nipped at his earlobe before returning to her normal height, looking up into his face with darkened eyes. "You always look so manly, so sure of yourself, so virile. That, my dear Charles, is the part of the cricket match I look forward to most of all. And when you're at bat … my goodness … my heart always races. You play very well and the clothes suit you. I think I've always had my most vivid dreams about you after the annual cricket match. They're always quite … risqué."

Charles could feel his body beginning to react to Elsie's confessions. With not a care in the world, Charles gathered Elsie into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips, trying to convey his feelings to her. While he hadn't planned anything special for this particular day, it was certainly shaping up to be one full of happy surprises and revelations.

Tomorrow, they would stroll, arm and arm, through the village, take tea at Mrs. Ellerby's, and make a purchase or two. They would take time to visit some of the shopkeepers with whom they did frequent business. They would stroll leisurely past Mrs. Winters home, just in case she needed more proof that the rumors were true. Charles Carson had, indeed, given his heart to Elsie Hughes and by so doing, had made them both incredibly happy.

**A/N:** And why doesn't love the image of Charles in cricket whites? Thanks, once again, for reading and reviewing (hopefully) the chapter. Seems our dear couple is starting to grow more comfortable with their displays of love and affection. Squeeee!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E**

The cricket match had lasted well into the evening. Both sides had been evenly matched and the scoring so close that at the end of the day, they had decided to call it a draw. Charles shook his head at the very idea of a draw in cricket, but Elsie had reminded him that the lads needed their rest and the match couldn't continue in the dark.

"No, indeed, and it wouldn't be practical to continue it tomorrow, either. They have work to do and we have plans," he said rather casually.

"Oh, we do, do we? And what might those plans be?" Elsie folded the blanket they'd been sitting on and packed it away with the other items for the lads to carry back to the house.

"I promised to take you to Mrs. Ellerby's for tea, and I thought we could stop by some of the shops. I need a few things in the village. Perhaps you might find something you like or need as well."

"Charles, you don't have to take me to tea just because of what happened with Mrs. Winters. I'm certain everyone in the village has heard by now that we're courting and, they know we work hard here. I don't expect her to make a fuss, not after the way you put her in her place after church."

"Elsie, it has nothing to do with Mrs. Winters or anyone else in the village. This is about us." He paused when Richard, the youngest of his hall boys came over and picked up the basket and blanket, making sure to issue a soft apology for interrupting the conversation. Charles nodded and waited for the boy to take his leave before continuing. "As I said, this is about us. I've spent my whole life dreaming of what it would be like to fall in love with a woman that felt for me the way I feel about her. And now that I have that, I want to take every opportunity I can to show you, in big and small ways, just how much I love you. But, you must tell me if this is getting to be too much. The last thing I want to do is smother you with attention or make you feel overwhelmed." He took her hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "You must be completely honest with me, Elsie. You know I'm not as good at reading your mind as you are mine."

"Charles Edward Carson! When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I've no complaints … none at all … about anything that's happened since you've returned? Stop doubting yourself. You've known me for decades, well enough to know that if I was unhappy about something, you'd be the first to hear about it." She reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek, trying to soothe his nerves and silently apologize for the slight scolding she'd just delivered. "Trust me. Trust yourself. Trust us!"

"I do, Elsie. But you know how I get sometimes. You said it yourself once. _Perhaps people are tired of style and show_," he said with a shrug.

She laughed at hearing him trying his best to mock her accent, using her own words against her. "Yes, I did say that but those were entirely different circumstances, love. Rest assured that I can never tire of your attentions." She smoothed her thumb across his lips and smiled sweetly up at him. "Why don't we go inside and get that claret and glasses. The stars are starting to appear, and I'm sure everyone will be more than happy to bathe and retire early tonight. They've had quite the long day."

Arm in arm, they strolled back into the house, separating long enough to oversee their charges and to make sure everyone was settled for the evening. It wasn't long before Charles was back at Elsie's sitting room door, bottle and glasses in hand and looking much happier than he had a few minutes before.

Elsie crossed the room and simultaneously took the glasses from his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Have I told you how handsome you are this evening?"

Charles smiled proudly and pretended to give her question some serious thought. "No, I don't believe you have. And I was so hoping to hear your thoughts on my attire this afternoon, especially after that talk of me in cricket whites and little fires," he teased.

"Oh, but Mr. Carson, I could never say such things to you in public. It wouldn't do for the staff to know exactly the sort of thoughts the housekeeper is having about the butler." She shook her head and guided him towards the back door of the house. "No, those are things that I would only share underneath a bright moon, on a bench, with the handsome man by my side."

Charles laughed as he pulled the door closed behind them and they headed in the direction of their bench. "Then, by all means, Elsie, lead the way. I've been waiting for this part of our day since I woke up this morning."

"Goodness! You must really love watching the stars and gazing at the moon." Her voice was soft and her accent much more pronounced.

"Not especially, though they are lovely. No, what I love most is holding you in my arms, having the freedom to kiss you, and to tell you I love you. That, more than anything, is what makes me happy."

She tugged on his free hand and quickened her steps towards their destination. "And you said you couldn't read my mind! There's not a feeling more wonderful in the world than to be held in your arms. To rest my head on your chest and hear your strong heartbeat, to breathe in your scent, to feel your solid body beneath mine," she said, her voice laced with desire and longing. "Is it wrong of me to wish we could stay out here all night, like we did in the library?"

He sat down and placed the bottle on the ground along with the glasses, then drew her into his arms. "Not at all. Waking up with you beside me was wonderful. I hadn't intended on falling asleep as we did, but it felt right. I meant it when I said I could easily get used to that feeling."

Elsie tucked her feet beneath her on the bench and rested the weight of her body against his, her back to his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her, she burrowed deeper into his embrace and sighed softly. They sat that way for several long moments, each taking delight in the comforting embrace of the other.

"I'm going to be so lost without you when I return to London," he said sadly, breaking into their happy mood. "I have always missed you when we went away, missed our evening talks, and just knowing you're there only a few steps down the hall."

She turned in his arms and caressed his face, as if memorizing every little line, dimple, and scar. "I'll miss you, too, you know. The house is never quite the same when you're away. It takes me a week or more to get used to not hearing your voice or footsteps, not sitting beside you at meals. But now, since we've embarked on this new phase in our lives, it's going to be much harder to see you return. I know it's what's expected, and I wouldn't dare complain. Goodness knows Lord Grantham has been gracious in giving us this time, and so much of it, too. Still, I will miss you … terribly."

Charles closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a soft kiss. It was gentle at first, teasing and sweet. He brushed his lips against hers again and again, letting their breaths mingle for a split second before going in for another kiss. His tongue darted across her bottom lip, lingering for a moment on the spot she so loved to worry with her teeth.

Elsie was immediately lost in his arms. The tenderness of his kiss and the feeling of being wrapped in his arms were almost more than she could withstand. She shifted a little in his embrace, making it easier for him to kiss her and allowing her to press herself more firmly against his side. She moaned softly as his tongue caressed her bottom lip and instinctively, she parted them, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

Feeling her body snuggled so closely against his, the taste of her kisses, and her soft moan of pleasure caused all rational thought to flee from Charles's mind. His hands, which had been anchored at her waist now slipped around her curvaceous frame, hugging her even closer, drawing her deeper into his solid body. She felt so fragile and so delicate but the passion in her caresses told a different tale. She was so very enticing, so sensual, so intoxicating, everything he'd ever desired and more.

Charles moved one hand across her back, hugging her to him while the other slipped into her hair, loosening it from the neat style she always wore. His long fingers slipped easily through the twists and pins in her hair, careful not to hurt her but desperate to feel those silken locks sliding across, around, and through his fingers. She released a long, low moan as his deft fingers massaged her scalp, cradling her head in his hand as he kissed her senseless.

Spurred on by his boldness, Elsie slid her hands beneath his jumper, using her nails to lightly scratch his back through the thin material of his shirt. She had discovered, fairly recently, how much he enjoyed that sensation and coupled with the passionate kisses they were sharing, she was certain it would push him almost to his limits. When he growled in pleasure against the side of her neck, she whispered softly into his hair. "I love it when you do that. Your voice … Charles, it will be my undoing."

"Is that so?" he asked, lowering his voice and letting his warm breath wash over her as his words sent waves of heat and desire coursing through her body. He nipped her earlobe lightly, though very careful not to leave any telling marks.

Her answer to him was not spoken, though delivered through her lips upon his. She slipped her tongue past his parted lips, caressing him and tasting his kisses as deeply as she dared. While she had the advantage and the power over the moment, she slipped one hand from his back to the base of his neck, holding him to her, silently begging him not to ever let her go. Her nails skimmed along his neck and up into his hair, thoroughly mussing the butler's usually perfect hair.

"Oh God, Elsie," he moaned. "I love you so much, so very much." With renewed vigor, he captured her lips with his and kissed her hard, stealing the very breath from her lungs. Years of pent up desire and longing, love and restraint came pouring through their every touch, every kiss, every sigh and moan.

"Charles, my Charles," she recited over and over again. "Mine forever. Mine." She claimed him with her love, her words, her actions, with every part of her. And when his hand slipped up her side to cup her right breast, she gasped aloud, throwing her head back and moaning deeply as she pressed herself into his large hand.

Suddenly, Charles pulled back, looking very rumpled and slightly bewildered. She had gasped, and it slightly alarmed him. "Did I … does it hurt?" he asked, the concern evident in his every word. She hadn't sounded like she was in pain, but he needed to be sure. The last thing he would ever want to do is cause her a single moment of discomfort.

Elsie, still breathless, took a moment to process what he was asking. "Hurt? Why in heavens name would it …" Then, it suddenly dawned on her. He remembered her cancer scare, remembered that she had been subjected to a procedure, remembered that he'd never asked, she'd never told, they'd never spoken of it.

She rested her forehead against his and took a moment to gather her wits. "No, love, no. It doesn't hurt. The pain only lasted a few days. I promise you, I was feeling anything but pain. That was the sound of sheer delight and happiness." She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, leaving a light kiss to the palm of his hand. With her eyes still locked on his, she brought his hand back to her breast and closed her eyes. "You could never hurt me, Charles … never. I'm as sure of that as I am that the sun will rise and set tomorrow."

Instinctively, his thumb lightly rubbed across her breast through the layers of clothing separating his hand from her skin. His eyes, however, were still studying her face, watching all the emotions she seemed to be experiencing. Her eyes were now closed once more and her head was tilted back slightly, exposing the long column of her neck. Her teeth were worrying that one little spot on her lip, that spot he'd caressed only moments before with his tongue. Slowly, he lowered his lips to her throat, ghosting them across her neck and up to her mouth where he finally kissed her softly.

As he kissed her repeatedly, his hand was gently massaging her breast, creating an intense heat between them. Charles heard himself moan as Elsie arched into his touch, silently begging for more.

It would have been so easy for Charles and Elsie to continue, to disregard all the rules, and to give in to their passions. But, that was not to be. Very reluctantly, Charles slipped his hands around Elsie and hugged her to him. "We can't. We simply can't. Not now and certainly not here." He rested his forehead on her shoulder, his voice sounding very near to tears and tinged with regret.

"Sssssh, love," she whispered softly, cradling his head to her and using her fingertips against the back of his neck to soothe him. "I understand." She held him to her for a long while, neither of them daring to speak as they struggled to regain their composure. But, it was Elsie who broke the silence, having never been one for an atmosphere. "I don't regret that, Charles, not one second. I understand why we stopped, but we cannot deny what's between us, what we truly feel for one another."

He raised his head and kissed her cheek. "I could never deny what I feel for you, Elsie. I'm just a bit more old-fashioned than I realized. I've never allowed myself to get carried away like that before, even with Alice. There's just something about being with you. I get lost, and all I can think about is what comes next."

"What comes next will be beautiful …when it happens. Tonight is not that night, though I pray you won't take steps backwards where we're concerned. I don't think I've ever felt more alive, more womanly, and more desired than I do at this moment."

"We still have some time before we have to head back inside. Here, let me hold you in my arms while we gaze at the stars and dream of the future." Charles guided Elsie until she was, once more, resting with her back to his chest. His arms wrapped securely around her waist, one on top of the other. As he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, his hand slipped up and cupped her breast, his thumb lightly stroking her through her dress. "I love you, Elsie, and I promise you, we won't have to wait much longer."

"I'd wait forever for you, Charles Carson, though I hope we can be together much sooner," she teased. She raised her hand and reached back, caressing his face with her fingertips. She closed her eyes as she reveled in the sensations coursing through her body. She would most certainly be revisiting this evening in her dreams for several nights to come, though she hoped the Charles in her dreams would complete what he started there on that bench beneath the full moon.

It was very late in the evening when Charles and Elsie decided to head back inside, to their respective rooms in an attempt at sleep. After a rather chaste kiss at the top of the staircase, they parted company reluctantly, though knowing that in a few short hours, they would be together again.

Charles washed and dressed for bed, though his mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts of Elsie, most of them centered around what had happened during the early part of their evening. With his mind still full of emotions and images, he decided to try, in his own way, to express his feelings to Elsie using his printed words in lieu of his spoken ones.

_My dearest Elsie,_

_After our lovely evening under the stars, I find myself unable to sleep. So, I thought I would write you this note in the hopes of expressing myself better on paper than I ever could in person. I do hope you will forgive me for not being able to share these thoughts with you face to face. It's simply easier for me, sometimes, to convey my feelings for you through letters. I tend to lose all train of thought when I look into your deep blue eyes._

_On the bench, beneath the moon and the stars … this evening was wonderful and memorable. I've never experienced such an overwhelming desire for someone in all of my life. Having you in my arms and showing me that you feel the same way, was more than I ever thought or dreamed I would experience in my lifetime. I've never known such passion and love, such a desperate need to be so close to someone. Even now, I find myself warming at the thoughts of touching you as I did, of kissing you, of hearing the soft sounds of your happiness as we expressed our love for each other. If I live to be one hundred years old, I will never know the origins of my boldness this evening. Though, I will admit that I am overwhelmed by your response to my actions. I was once told that every now and again, a woman likes to be reminded that the man she loves has an interest in her which is not entirely proper. I would say I crossed that line this evening, to the delight of us both._

_I trust you know that I would never do anything to besmirch your honor or your good name. You are very well respected, both here at Downton and in the village, and the last thing I would ever want to do is to cast a shadow over that reputation. I say that in order to remind you that I love you as I have never loved another, nor will I ever feel for someone else even a fraction of what I feel for you. I adore you, which sounds so simple and plain on paper but, in truth, is anything but when I think of you. I assure you, though, that my intentions for you are true and honorable. I realize that we have much to discuss in the days ahead, but I have to believe and trust that we are of the same mind in regards to our future together. All I ask, my love, is for your patience. _

_Please don't give up on this stuffy old butler and his high ideals of courtship. I'm trying, as best as I can, to be the man you deserve, to show you the depths of my love, and to prove my worth to you while remaining true to myself and my feelings for you. If I was a simpler man or we led different lives, things would be different for us. I would gladly sweep you off your feet, promise you the moon and stars, and we would make our place in the world … together. As it is, we both have duties, responsibilities, and obligations to others which prohibit me from taking your hand and running away to the seaside. In truth, though, that's what my heart longs to do … to whisk you away somewhere so that we can be truly alone, can honestly start building a future together. _

_I love you, Elsie Hughes. _

_**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.**_

_**I love thee to the depth and breadth and height**_

_**My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight**_

_**For the ends of being and ideal grace.**_

_**I love thee to the level of every day's**_

_**Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.**_

_**I love thee freely, as men strive for right.**_

_**I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.**_

_**I love thee with the passion put to use**_

_**In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.**_

_**I love thee with a love I seemed to lose**_

_**With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,**_

_**Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,**_

_**I shall but love thee better after death.**_

_**Elizabeth Barrett Browning – 1850**_

_And now, my love, I must close this letter. I seal it with a kiss and the promise of my unending love, hoping with all my heart you understand that everything I do is for us._

_Ever yours always,_

_Charles_

With his letter written and his mind somewhat cleared, Charles decided to take the love note downstairs to Elsie's sitting room. The walk would do him some good and by the time he returned to his own bed, he felt he would be able to finally close his eyes and sleep.

While Charles was in his room writing his love letter to Elsie, she was in her room in a similar state. Her mind and body were still reeling from the emotional evening, the immense pleasure and satisfaction mingling with frustration and understanding. Realizing that sleep was not her friend this particular evening, she decided to write Charles a letter, something special for him to find first thing in the morning. After the abrupt halt to their canoodling on the bench, Elsie felt Charles could use a bit of reassurance about everything in general.

_Good morning, my love!_

_I trust you slept well and had wonderful dreams of me. _

_I'm writing this to you when I should be sleeping, dreaming of you and all the ways you spoil me, the intensity of your kisses, the gentleness in your caresses, but I find myself too preoccupied. My mind feels full of words that I long to say to you, and what better way to say them than a love letter. You've written me so many beautiful notes so I thought you might enjoy receiving one from me this morning._

_There are no words to adequately tell you how much I enjoyed our time together today. I do believe, Charles Carson, that a woman has never been courted so thoroughly and as beautifully as you're wooing me. I meant what I said to Mrs. Winters. I consider myself to be the luckiest woman to have captured your heart and your love. _

_You managed to soothe my fears this morning with the villagers while professing your affections for me to the world, to all of our friends and acquaintances. You explained your actions, though there really was no need, in an effort to make certain I did not misunderstand or take offense at your plans. You even stepped out of your livery and into more relaxed attire, all in an effort to please me. And then, we rounded out the day in the most passionate of embraces._

_I do not profess to be skilled in the art of love, though I've had my share of courtships and youthful flings. However, none of those, even when all bundled together, hold a candle to the things you make me feel. I often warn my girls about the dangers of losing their heads, getting caught up in the moment, forgetting themselves while in the arms of a man who professes to love them with his whole heart. But I am finding it more and more difficult to heed my own advice._

_Tonight, though, I believe I nearly lost my battle, though let me be clear about one thing. I do not regret a single moment of it, not one single kiss, caress, or word uttered from these lips would I take back if given the chance. I lost myself in the warmth and tenderness you so willingly gave. Those are sensations that I long to feel again, over and over, for the rest of my days on this earth._

_Over the last few days, we've grown closer than we've ever been before. We've spoken openly of love, past and present, and we've shared so many wonderful moments wrapped in the arms of each other. Those, my love, are cherished memories, and a very handsome, wise man once told me that "life is the acquisition of memories because in the end, that's all there is."_

_But, dearest, that's where you're wrong. In the end, there is love, truth, happiness, warmth, passion, and so many other feelings and emotions each as intense as the next. Those, love, those are what I wish for us. I want us to have all of those things, and if we have to wait until we're ready to retire, then so be it. I am willing to wait for the happy ending we so often read about in fairy tales and novels as long as I make the journey to the happy ending with you. _

_That is not to say that I would turn down another evening like we shared tonight. I have never felt more alive and so ready to give in to my desires as I did this evening. In all my years of service, you are the only man who's made me feel this way, who's ever made me want to throw caution and rules to the four winds. I would do that for you tomorrow, if you asked it of me, though I understand that there are rules to our way of life. _

_Know this, Charles, that I love you with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. We have not frankly spoken of what lies ahead, but I believe us to be on a path towards something more wonderful than either of us has ever known. I look forward to walking that path with you, my love, and reaching our happy ending._

_I could go on and on, but I'm afraid I need to sneak downstairs to deliver your letter. I hope when I see you in the morning, you've had a chance to read my words and to take them all into your heart for safe keeping. _

_With all my love,_

_Your adoring Elsie_

Elsie pulled on her dressing gown and slippers then eased quietly into the hallway. It wouldn't do for any of her maids to hear her sneaking downstairs, lest they get the wrong idea. It was the middle of the night after all.

As Elsie started down the last set of stairs leading into the servant's hall, she heard familiar footsteps and she quickly tucked her letter into her pocket. She reached the bottom step and suddenly found herself face to face with Charles. Throwing caution to the wind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her hands behind his head. "What brings you down here at this time of night?"

His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her lips softly. "I could ask you the same thing. Were you hoping for some eggs and cocoa? I'm afraid the kitchen is closed for the evening."

"No, but I'll happily take another kiss instead of food and drink." She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his lightly. "But, back to my original question. What are you doing down here? Did you forget to lock the back door or are you ill?"

He shook his head, knowing he could never lie to her. "No. I'm afraid, Mrs. Hughes, you have finally caught me in the act of hiding a letter, one I hoped would be found by a lovely Scottish woman of my acquaintance, in the morning." He smiled and tapped the end of her nose. "You're too perceptive for your own good, sometimes."

Elsie burst into laughter, reaching into her pocket and producing the letter she'd just written. "I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Carson. I, too, was trying to hide a letter for a handsome Yorkshire man who's been courting me like I was a queen."

Charles took the letter she offered and brought it to his nose, inhaling the soft scent of her perfume. "Thank you, Elsie. Must I wait until the morning to read it, though?"

"Not if you'll get my letter and let me read it tonight."

He took her hand and led her into her sitting room, pointing at the note propped up against the flower vase which contained the buds he'd given her earlier in the day.

She crossed the room and picked up the note, holding it to her chest as she turned and offered him a smile. Reaching out, she took his hands in hers and led him back up the stairs until they reached the landing. "Goodnight, again, sweetheart and thank you for my letter."

Charles blushed, thinking of the contents of the letter she now held in her hands. "I thank you for mine, too." He leaned in and gave her a loving kiss and a hug. "Until tomorrow …"

"Until then …"

Charles and Elsie parted ways, returning to their own rooms with little love notes to send them off to their sweet dreams.

**A/N:** Your kind reviews and encouragement mean so very much to me. Whether you simply read the story or leave a review (signed and as a guest), I cannot express how much your appreciation for the story and for Charles and Elsie make me happy. You are all wonderful, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**C*E*C*E*C*E**

Charles sat at his desk and stared at the calendar in front of him. He counted the days left in the Season, counted the days he'd been courting Elsie, counted the days until Christmas and New Year's Day. So many days ahead of him, all of which were destined to be happier now that he had embarked on something wonderful with Elsie. Still, there was part of him that grew melancholy when counting all those days, when he began to think of all the wasted ones.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair, trying to stave off the headache which was threatening to overpower his thoughts. With his eyes closed, he went over the numbers in his mind again. So many days filled with duty and hard work, climbing stairs and serving meals and so few of them spent lavishing Elsie with the love and adoration she so richly deserved. It was one of those times where his heart and mind were at war with no sign of a clear winner in sight.

Elsie stood quietly in the doorway of his sitting room and watched as he furrowed his brows, rubbed his temples, and sighed heavily. Something was troubling him and she hated to see him in such a state. As softly as she could, she stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong, Charles?"

He jumped at hearing her voice, wondering how long she'd been standing there watching him. "Just thinking too hard, I suppose," he said, holding out his hand to her. She took it and gave his a gentle squeeze. "If you'd like to talk about it, I'm told I'm a good listener and an excellent secret keeper," she teased. "I don't like seeing you upset."

He shook his head and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, but I'm not quite ready to share my thoughts just yet. I will, though, and soon. I promise."

Elsie took him at his word and decided her best course of action was not to push him. Charles would tell her all she needed and wanted to know when the time was right. She merely had to trust him and let him come to terms with his thoughts. "Well, at least let me offer you some comfort," she said softly.

Without another word, she stood behind him and forced him to sit up a little before easing him out of his jacket. She helped him sit back into his chair and guided his head to rest against her stomach as her nimble fingers began to massage his temples, his cheekbones, and finally his neck and shoulders. Occasionally, she would drop a light kiss to his forehead and whisper her love and devotion to him. When she felt him beginning to release the tension he'd been holding on to, she draped her arms around him, letting her hands glide down his chest and settle on his stomach. Her breath was warm against his ear. "Would you like to take a turn about the gardens for some fresh air? It might do you some good." She noted the calendar pages on his desk and his scribbled notations in various combinations and her curiosity was piqued, but still she said nothing.

He reached down and took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing them each in turn. "I feel much better already, though a walk outside might do me some good. Will you go with me? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Elsie felt a heavy ball form in the pit of her stomach and a cold wave pass over her. "Of course, love. Let me tell Mrs. Patmore we're going outside, and I'll meet you at the back door."

Charles stood and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Elsie." He smiled and tapped the end of her nose with his finger then guided her to the doorway before turning to slip on his jacket once more.

Once they were safely in the gardens, away from prying eyes and curious ears, Charles dropped Elsie's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her into his side. "I apologize for the way you found me earlier. I suppose I was thinking too hard and letting it get to me."

"You don't owe me an apology, love. But if you'd like to explain what's made you so upset, I'd like to help, if I can and you'll allow."

Charles indicated a small bench up ahead and motioned for Elsie to sit before he followed. "I was counting the days … days here, days there, days we're together, days we're apart, hours in service, half days, holidays … counting the days."

"And what would possess you to do such a thing?" She reached across and took his hands in hers, holding them securely in her lap, reassuring him with her warmth and her touch.

"I realized this morning that I'll need to return to London, leaving you behind. I won't be gone long, but this will be our first separation since we've started courting. I'm not sure how well I will handle it, or how things will be when I return."

"Things here will be just as you left them, only I'll be terribly sad to see you leave and extremely excited when you return. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will have changed between us. Is that what's troubling you, Charles?"

"No, no. I know in my heart that a little time apart won't change how we feel about each other. I am merely regretting that we have to be apart at all." He gave her a sad smile which reminded her of a scolded, remorseful child. "Sounds silly now that I've said the words aloud, doesn't it?"

"It's not silly at all. I've been thinking on that, too, though I have been trying to focus on the present and not the days when you're gone. Still, we will be able to write letters to each other. We've both proven to be rather skilled in expressing ourselves in that regard. I have no doubts that our letters will provide a much needed connection for us while you're away."

"I swear, Elsie, I will write to you every day. If I'm lucky, I might even be able to phone you from the London house, if you'd like."

"I would like that very much, and I promise to write you faithfully, too." She scooted closer to him on the bench, wrapping his arms around her and resting her head on his shoulder. "I will take your letters with me to the bench every day and read them. It won't be the same without you here, but at least I'll have a piece of you with me in the form of the handwritten words of love."

"I will read your letters to me before bed each night. I won't have much time during the day, and they will be a welcomed reminder of what's happy and good in my life right before I drift off to sleep."

"And will you dream of me, Charles? Will you dream of our times on the bench, the library settee, the garden, the lake?"

"All those places and more, my Elsie. I will dream of new places to take you, new adventures to share. I'll return to you with more ideas and more ways to court you."

"You need only return to me with a song in your heart and a kiss on your lips. That will make me a happy woman."

"And what would make you a happy woman in the current moment?" His voice was low and deep, the voice that sent shivers over her body and made her long for things she had dreamt of but yet to experience.

"A happier you and a kiss for me," she answered softly, shifting in his arms so she could look up into his eyes.

"Then, both you shall have," he whispered, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her with enthusiasm."

A few blissful moments later, Elsie pulled back and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb across his lips. "I know something else that will make us both happy." He quirked an eyebrow at her in anticipation of her answer. "We are supposed to go to Mrs. Ellerby's for tea this afternoon and perhaps we might make one or two more stops. I have an idea, which you may or may not enjoy."

"You have that look in your eyes, Elsie Hughes! Out with it … now, please."

"No! A woman is allowed to have her own surprises for her man, is she not? You'll just have to be a little patient. And, to be honest, the idea just came to me so it may not even be feasible. I'll have to make a little side trip once we get into town."

"A side trip? So, you're going to leave me at Mrs. Ellerby's all alone? What if Mrs. Winters stops in or any of those other gossipy women from the village?"

"Charles Carson, you deal with gossipy women all the time, upstairs and downstairs. You don't mean to sit here and tell me that any one of them would intimidate you. Well, any of the normal women. I will allow you the Dowager Countess. She seems to intimidate most everyone ..."

"But not you," he added quickly.

"Well, no, not me, though to be fair, I have very little interaction with her and she has really no say in the running of the household. That is for Her Ladyship, and we get along quite well."

"And the whole house benefits from that, too. You seem to have a nice rapport with her and she respects you. That's more than most of the households in England can boast. I've seen housekeepers with far less responsibilities and far more restrictions than you enjoy here."

"Then, I shall say an extra prayer this evening, giving thanks for leading me to this house and this family, but more importantly for leading me to you."

Charles smiled and kissed her forehead then rested his against hers. "You say the sweetest things to me."

"I could turn the tables and say the same about you, you know. I've been told I'm beautiful and loved more since you've started courting me than I have been in the whole of my life."

Charles stroked her cheek tenderly, drinking in the sight of her lovely features. "That is something of which I will never tire of repeating, either." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips, a kiss which left her wanting more. When she leaned in for another kiss, he pulled back. "We must save something for later. I do believe my sweetheart has errands to run in the village, a surprise to orchestrate, and a tea to attend." He gave her a wink and stood, offering her his hand. "Keep me steady?"

"Always," she said, accepting his hand and standing, her body pressed flush against his and her arms around his waist. "Feeling better, love?"

"I always feel on top of the world with you in my arms," he replied as he began to lead them back to the house.

"Now who's being sweet and flirtatious?"

"Guilty as charged, but don't tell the maids or footmen. I have a reputation to uphold in this household."

"Your secrets are always safe with me, Mr. Carson!"

Once back inside the house, Charles went into his pantry while Elsie spoke with Mrs. Patmore, checking to see if she needed or wanted anything from the village. There were a few items on her list which Elsie promised to pick up while they were away. It wasn't long before Charles appeared with his hat in his hand, ready to escort his girl to the village for some tea and courting.

Mrs. Ellerby was pleasantly surprised to see Charles and Elsie enter her shop, and she showed them to the best table she had available. "I was hoping you two would stop by, but I couldn't be sure. Everyone's talking about how you put Mrs. Winters in her place on Sunday, and how happy we all are that you're … well, umm …"

"Courting?" Elsie offered, in an attempt to alleviate the woman's worries.

"Yes, courting. I was going to say walking out, but that didn't seem right, either," she said with a nervous laugh.

"We're still finding our way with the words, too," Charles offered with a small smile. "But, whatever it is, we're happy and that's all that matters." He reached over and covered Elsie's hand with his, giving her his most charming smile.

"Indeed it is," she countered, turning her hand beneath his so that their hands rested palm to palm, her fingertips slipping beneath the cuff of his shirt to lightly stroke his wrist. "With that being said, Mrs. Ellerby, could we please have a pot of tea and an apple tart for Charles and a scone for me?"

"Absolutely. I'll bring them over myself in a few minutes. And if there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask." The older woman gave them a brilliant smile and walked back to her kitchen. She was sure once the other women in the village found out that Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes had taken tea in her shop, they'd all flock to her wanting to know all the details. Once, she might have been persuaded to give in to their demands for gossip but seeing the happy couple and how kind they had been towards her, she knew in that moment that she wouldn't be telling anything other than the most basic of facts.

"Charles, do you think you'll be comfortable sitting here for five minutes while I run down the street and check on something? It's the surprise I mentioned earlier. I promise to be back as quickly as possible."

He nodded. "Take your time. I'm sure I'll be able to survive, though it will be touch and go for a bit while you're gone. But, since you promise to return to me, I shall endure the long moments of your absence and try to fill them with memories of happier times spent in your company," he replied with a dramatic flair.

"Oh, go on with you! It's moments like these when I can easily see you being a grand success on the stage in your youth."

"Yes, well we should both be thankful that never happened. Otherwise, I might never have returned to service which ultimately led me to you." He gave her a quick wink then shooed her away from the table. "If you don't leave, I can't miss you. If I can't miss you, I can't properly reflect on the wonderful times we've spent together these last few days. If I can't properly review those moments, how on earth do you expect me to plan new and more exciting things for us in the future?"

"What a lovely way of telling me to get lost, Charles. I think I shall leave you to the charms of Mrs. Winters, who just happened to walk through the door," she said with a quick glance towards the door.

Charles visibly stiffened and a look of panic crossed his face as he slowly turned in the direction of the door. Seeing no one, especially not Mrs. Winters, he turned back to Elsie. "That was dirty, very dirty of you."

"Oh, I don't know. I think that's what's called fair play." She placed her index and middle fingers to her lips and kissed them, gave a quick glance around the shop to make sure they weren't being watched then she pressed those fingers to his lips. "Be back as quickly as possible." Before Charles could say anything else, she was out of her seat and heading for the door, hoping that her idea would put a smile on her beloved's face.

True to her word, Elsie returned promptly and Charles seemed lost in a daydream when she approached the table. "My goodness! That looks like a wonderful memory you're reliving." She immediately began to pour their tea and survey the untouched apple tart and her scone. "You didn't have to wait for me. You could have enjoyed your tart and tea. It took a little longer than expected, but we're all set."

"Who says I was relieving a memory? Actually, I was contemplating something in my mind and playing out all the different scenarios associated with it. And, I was always told it was impolite to eat before everyone at the table was ready. You weren't here so you weren't ready."

"Fair enough. I'm here now so why don't we enjoy our tea and you can tell me all about these daydreams of yours."

"Not yet. I'm saving those ideas for another day. Why don't you tell me about this side trip of yours and how it fits in with the rest of our afternoon together?"

Elsie took a long sip of her tea and a bite of her scone, trying to think of the best way to present her idea, the one which would cause the least resistance from Charles. Hoping she had found her way, she started.

"This morning, in the garden, we talked of missing each other and writing letters while we're apart. I thought we might take a gander at some of the new stationary and choose something special, something for you and for me."

Charles dabbed his mouth with his napkin and swallowed his large bite of tart before replying. "That's why you left me in here? To check on stationary?"

"No, not exactly. That's only the first part of it. That's just something I've been meaning to mention to you. I think it would be quite lovely to have a special stationary, something we could use while we're apart. It might sound sentimental but it would be something we purchased together, something to spark a happy memory when we see the envelope."

"Elsie, that is a wonderful idea, and sentimental or not, I love it. I can just imagine the smile on your face when you see the special paper from me. And I know my smile won't be contained when I receive a letter from you."

"Good, I'm glad you approve." She waited for a moment before springing the true surprise on him. "Aren't you curious about the real reason I dashed out on you earlier?" She giggled as he vigorously nodded his head, unable to speak from the apple tart in his mouth. "Well, believe me when I tell you that I could never forget how handsome you are, how your eyes widen when you smile, or how your lips purse together when you're trying to hide something. But, on those lonely days when I am missing you terribly, I thought it might be nice to have a portrait of you, something to keep by my bed. You'd be the first face I see each morning and the last one I see each night, even if you can't be here in person."

Charles looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. He had been thinking of that very same thing earlier today, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject or even if Elsie would approve. "What a lovely thing to say, Elsie." He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Then, you'll agree?" she asked, stunned that he'd given in so easily.

"I will, but on one condition … no, make that two," he amended quickly.

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to one side. And here was where Charles Carson offered his dozen or so reasons why he couldn't possibly sit for a portrait, she couldn't afford it, or some other ridiculous notion that would spoil her idea. "And those would be …?"

"Simple. It's only fair that if you have a photo of me to see you through those long days apart, I should be granted the same comfort. I'll gladly submit and sit for a portrait for you, if you'll agree to sit for one that I can take with me to London. I'll even let you choose the pose and the picture you like the best."

Elsie was speechless for a moment, shocked that he'd given in so easily. "I can agree to those terms, though I insist on paying," she added, sure that that was going to be his next stipulation.

"No. Either we split the bill or I pay for everything, and I'll have no discussion on the matter."

"But, it was my idea so I should be allowed to pay. You have bought dinner, theatre tickets, flowers … please, let me buy something for you, for both of us. It would mean a lot to me, Charles, and it's something I'd really like to do."

He thought about it for a long moment. "Then, the tea and stationary are my treats. Are we agreed?"

Elsie smiled and nodded her head, surprised he'd compromised with her so easily. She knew she was asking a great deal from him, but she was confident that it was the right and fair thing to do. "And what's your other stipulation? You said you had two."

"I want us to have a photo taken together, please. We can have two developed, one for each of us. I'd like something on my desk in London to remind me of you. When I come home, I'll bring it with me and it will take a place of pride on my desk here. What do you say?"

Elsie felt tears welling up in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep them at bay. "I think you have taken my simple idea and turned it into something grand and wonderful. Do you think it would be too much of an expense if we splurged and bought matching frames for our desk photos?"

"My love, nothing is too extravagant or expensive when it comes to you. All that I have or ever hope to have is yours. A photo frame or two, an afternoon tea, theatre tickets, flowers, dinners … that is nothing compared to what you deserve. I wish I was able to give you more, take you to fancy restaurants or lavish holidays, but I do the best I can with what I have."

"You make every day extraordinary, love, and I am blessed beyond measure. She leaned across the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips, not knowing or caring if anyone saw her display of love for him.

Charles sat, stunned, that Elsie had just openly kissed him, though he couldn't be bothered to regret it for a second. She seemed incredibly happy, and to be honest with himself, he was, too. Once again, they had learned another lesson during their courtship: the art of compromising. It was such a simple lesson to learn and one he was unlikely to forget. For, by compromising with the love of his life, Charles had made her a happy woman, had made himself happy, and would now be able to take her lovely smile, her beautiful face, an image of her and one of them wherever he had to go. Now, she would always be with him … in his heart, in his mind, in his dreams … and now his office.

"Let's finish up here and go get those photos taken, Elsie. Then, we can go see about frames and stationary."

"I need to pick up a few things for Beryl, too, while we're here. It shouldn't take me long. I can drop off her list with the grocer and have him deliver the items tomorrow. I don't want to waste a single moment of this afternoon."

As Charles made his way to the register to pay, Elsie called out to him softly. "Get something for later so we can share. It might be nice to have a little picnic under the stars tonight on our bench."

Charles grinned from ear to ear. "Something decadent, chocolate, and a little messy," he whispered back. "I've had a few ideas about chocolate icing and those tasty lips of yours," he teased. "Tonight might be the perfect night to share those thoughts with you, a perfect night indeed."

Elsie's eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation. If his ideas for this evening were anything like the last ones he'd had, she was sure she'd never look at chocolate frosting the same way again … perhaps never again without blushing.

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading and reviewing the story. I love hearing what you're thinking about their courtship and hearing what makes you happy with each chapter. Your comments and reviews keep me motivated and inspired. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E***

Charles placed the phone's earpiece gently back into the cradle and sighed deeply. He had known the end of the Season was fast approaching and that his time with Elsie was drawing to a rapid close, but he hadn't expected the turn of events with which he was now faced.

One last, large house party with the crème de la crème of high society expected to attend at Grantham House was what Thomas had indicated in the short phone conversation. It had been a last minute decision and in a very uncharacteristic move, Thomas has readily admitted that he was a bit over his head with the preparations and organization of the whole affair. He had explained his unease to His Lordship who had then, in turn, suggested calling Carson back to London to oversee the evening and to teach Thomas some of the finer points of party planning.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, dreading the moment he had to tell Elsie he was leaving for London. They were having such a marvelous time, learning so much about each other, about themselves, falling deeper and deeper in love with each passing day. Now, they would be separated and sooner than either of them had anticipated. He smiled as he looked at their portrait on his desk, secured in a very simple, but elegant wooden frame. At least, he would be able to take her portrait with him and the time away would allow him to make a few inquiries in London without her knowledge. That was one blessing in disguise.

Still, it didn't help his mood that he would be forced to leave first thing in the morning or that he wasn't sure if he would be required to stay for the duration of the Season or simply until the party was over and the house returned to normalcy. He supposed he wouldn't have those answers until he arrived in London and inspected the scene for himself. With a deep sigh, he rose from his chair and went in search of Elsie. The sooner he broke the news to her, the sooner they could come to terms with the separation and spend a few quiet hours together.

"Elsie, love, do you have a moment to spare for me?" He slipped quietly into her sitting room and gave her a warm smile. She looked like an absolute vision. Her eyes shone brightly when she smiled at him. Her hair was in a looser arrangement these days since the family was away, and she knew how much he enjoyed running his fingers through her lovely locks. Even her bottom lip looked enticing. She'd, no doubt, been worrying that lovely lip with her teeth while pouring over her ledgers, deep in concentration.

"I always have time for you, dearest." She placed her pen on her ledger and stood, opening her arms to him in a silent invitation, one which he readily accepted.

He crossed the room and swept her into his arms, holding her close and inhaling deeply. She'd taken to wearing the Heliotrope Blanc daily once she'd discovered how much he loved the scent and the affects it always seemed to have on him. Today was no exception. His lips found their way to the spot just behind her ear where he lingered for a moment before he kissed a path all along her neck until he captured her plump lips with his.

"Mmm, Mr. Carson," she breathed softly when the kiss ended. "I'm so very glad I made time for this important meeting today," she said with a laugh. "I don't know what brought this on, but I'm glad for it," she said, her arms looped loosely around his neck and holding him close. "Perhaps we should schedule meetings like this morning often, hourly perhaps?"

He sighed heavily and rested his head on her shoulder, turning to press a light kiss to the side of her neck. "We'll have to schedule them for when I return from London," he replied softly.

Elsie heard the words as if he had yelled them into her ears. She'd known he would have to return soon to help the family with the transition back to Downton, but she had no idea it would be this soon, this abruptly. "When did you find out? How long have you known?" she asked, her tone remorseful and yet understanding.

Charles pulled back and guided her to her settee, letting her curl into his side as he explained the phone call from Thomas and Lord Grantham's solution to the problem.

"Well, I must say, I'm shocked. Thomas actually admitted he needed help … and from you? That must have cost him a fair amount of pride for him to make the call."

"He didn't say it, but I have a feeling that Miss Baxter was also instrumental in urging him to seek help. This isn't some small dinner party they're planning, and while Mrs. Butte is very adept at organizing these events from her end of things, she's certainly not as well-equipped or as efficient as a certain Scottish housekeeper I know."

"Well played, Mr. Carson, well played, though flattery, in this instance, won't help you." She stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Though, thank you for the compliment." She rested her head on his chest and smoothed her hand down his arm until she was able to lace their fingers together. "I'll miss you while you're away," she said quietly, afraid of saying much for fear that he would hear the melancholy already seeping into her voice.

He pressed several kisses to the top of her head. "I'll miss you, too." He tilted her head back and kissed her lips lightly, teasingly for a few moments before guiding her head back to his chest. "I've always missed you during the Season, even before we embarked on this new phase. I miss your banter, your wit, your smile, the conversations we have, both spoken and unspoken. But now, knowing what it feels like to be able to love and be loved by you, it's going to make the separation even harder."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, love. We just have to keep our minds focused on the time we'll have when you return. Our schedules will be more hectic, but we'll have our evenings together, half days off, Sunday walks to church, and all the other little moments we steal for ourselves." She shifted in his arms and looked deeply into his eyes. "We've come too far to give up, Charles. We knew this day was coming, and it's here sooner than we anticipated. We must simply find ways to spend time together and to not lose sight of what we've shared since you've been home."

Her words stung a little. "Do you truly believe that after everything we've shared that I would give up on us? We've come too far to turn back now. I refuse to do so, and I thought you understood that. I've done everything I can to make you see that this isn't some passing fancy or dalliance for me and I thought …"

She silenced him with a fingertip to his lips and her free hand cradling his cheek. "Sssh, love, ssssh. I wasn't implying this was going to be easy for you or that you'd go back to the old ways once you returned from London. Far from it, in fact. I only meant to say that we have to remind ourselves of our carefree days when we are frustrated and tired, seeing less of each other than we have grown accustomed to lately. That's all. I never meant to accuse you of giving up on us." She studied his eyes for a long moment before asking her next question. "I hope and pray you don't think I view this as some dalliance for me or that I've found our courtship lacking in some way, because, if you did have those thoughts, then I've failed in my attempts of courting and wooing you." She instinctively began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth and butterflies began swarming in her stomach.

"No, Elsie, no, love. I am sorry. I know you didn't mean that. I don't know why I said it. I'm just a bit at sixes and sevens at the moment. I wasn't expecting this to happen today, and I'm waging a battle between duty and heart."

"I know, love, and it's perfectly all right to be torn." She kissed him hard on the lips and poured all of her love and devotion into that embrace. They were both a bit dazed when the kiss ended, but it was Elsie who found her voice first. "Let's get you packed and ready for London. I'll tell Mrs. Patmore that we're dining alone tonight and explain why. Then, we will take the rest of the day for ourselves. Any work that I have to do can be put off until tomorrow. Any work you leave behind, I can see to that in the days ahead."

Charles hugged Elsie tightly to him. "I'm going to miss you while I'm away, but at least I'll have your photograph to take with me. That's a small comfort. I'm grateful we had those framed."

"Don't forget, you're taking my heart with you when you go. You can write to me, tell me all the things that are happening, all the little tidbits of news from the rest of the staff."

"I'll write, but it won't be about parties and the staff. It will be about how much I love you and miss you, how I long to hold you in my arms and kiss you. I will endeavor to put into words what my heart longs to say to you in person."

"And I promise to answer those letters with how I desire to be held by you, kissed by you. How sunsets on the bench aren't the same when you're not by my side, and how I crave for your return."

Charles leaned forward and kissed her deeply, taking his time and savoring every sensation passing between them. One hand slipped around her, holding her close to him while his other hand slid over her stomach and eased its way up to her breast. Tentatively, he cupped it in his large hand, but as Elsie sighed softly at his touch, his fingers began to gently massage her, kneading her breast and creating all sorts of wonderful sensations for her and for him.

Elsie pressed herself into his hand and moaned softly. The feel of his expert hands working their magic on her body was almost overwhelming. She easily slipped her hand over his shoulder and up into his hair, her nails lightly scratching the base of his neck until she was rewarded with a groan of excitement from him. Never had she been more thankful that he'd finally learned to lock the door when he entered her office.

When they had finally agreed to separate for the afternoon, Charles went upstairs to pack his things for London while Elsie visited Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen. After explaining the sudden change in plans, the kind cook had happily agreed to pack a basket of food for the couple. Just one look at Elsie told her how hard this separation was going to be on both of them, and her heart ached for her friends. After reassuring Elsie that all would be well within the house, she urged the housekeeper to go spend time with her beloved.

With their dinner secured, Elsie dashed upstairs to her room. She wanted to write Charles a little note to take with him the following day, but she also wanted to change into something more comfortable than her work attire. Once she was satisfied with her love letter and her appearance, she returned downstairs to find Charles in her sitting room waiting patiently for her.

"Mrs. Patmore said you'd gone upstairs to change into something more comfortable, so I took a page from your book. I hope you don't mind."

She looked him up and down with an appraising eye and what she saw pleased her greatly. "You look very handsome, Charles." Indeed, he looked incredibly handsome to her. His crisp, white shirt tucked neatly into his dark colored trousers, his matching braces, and his polished shoes caused her heart to skip a few beats. His tie, which she noticed was the same one he'd worn on their picnic to the lake was knotted loosely at his throat, no doubt an effort to make it easier to remove later. She had no illusions that they would not be giving themselves up fully to their desires this evening, but given the heated nature of their caresses of late, she also couldn't deny that the evening which lay ahead was one teeming with passion and excitement.

He watched her intently as her eyes surveyed him and darkened, giving her an almost predatory look. It sent a shiver of delight through his body, knowing that she wanted him, loved him, desired him above all others. Slowly, he closed the distance between them and kissed her cheek. "Might I say how beautiful you look this evening, Elsie? I'm very lucky to be the man who holds your heart." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I should go get the picnic basket from Mrs. Patmore so we can be off. I don't know where we're going, but I trust you've worked that out?"

She gave him a little wink. "Indeed, I have. I'll explain everything on the way. You get the basket, and I'll grab an extra rug. We may need it."

He gave her a curious look but said nothing. Obediently, he retrieved the basket and returned promptly to her sitting room. "Shall we, then, love?" He offered her his arm and without another word passing between them, they were off on their last picnic for quite some time.

Elsie guided him down the familiar path towards their bench, but when she neared it, she continued walking. She sensed the falter in Charles's step and she smiled. "Not tonight, dear. It's too close to the house, and I want to spend these last few hours alone with you, without worrying about someone interrupting us."

Charles took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Surely she couldn't mean what his mind was implying. "Elsie? Where exactly are we going?"

She patted his hand and pointed off into the distance. "The wildflower meadow, of course. It's far enough from the house so that we can be alone but close enough should we need to return quickly."

Charles felt slightly ashamed of where his thoughts had led him, though to be fair, he still wasn't sure what Elsie had in mind. It would be dark soon and they'd only ever been to the bench after the sun had set. "Perhaps we should have started this earlier and saved the packing for later," he remarked with a laugh.

"No, then we would have to part, and that's the last thing I want to do this evening." She continued walking until she was satisfied with the spot, then she stopped and turned to Charles. "I know this is forward of me, and Lord forgive me if it's wrong, but I don't want to send you off to London tomorrow. Just one night, this night, I want to curl up in your arms and fall asleep under the stars, knowing you'll be by my side when I wake." She took the basket from his hand and took both his hands in hers. "I know it sounds rather forward of me, and if you disagree, we'll eat our meal and return to the house, but please don't rule it out immediately."

Charles dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "My love, I can't think of a better way to spend my last evening at Downton than in a beautiful meadow with the woman I love." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "We'll have to be extra quiet when we return in the morning, though," he teased, "and we'd better have a good cover story in place in case we're seen sneaking back into the house at daybreak." He gave her a quick wink. "Though something tells me that you've already worked that out and I simply need to enjoy the evening with my sweetheart."

"A wise man, Mr. Carson! I would never do anything to put our reputations into question, though I suppose this isn't far from it, I suppose." She sighed softly and rested her head against his chest. "I know it's a ridiculous notion, but it feels like we're holding on to the last peaceful moments of summer. We don't know how long we will have to wait for another opportunity to be this free again, and I don't want to waste it."

Charles held her a little closer, letting his hands roam freely over her back and sides. "Then, let's not waste another moment worrying about it. We have a lovely meal to enjoy, some delicious wine, and now I understand why you brought the extra blanket with us." He smiled lovingly at her, grateful that she was such a planner. "We can use it as a pillow for our heads or a blanket if we happen to get chilled."

"I was rather planning to use your chest as my pillow. I like falling asleep to the sound of your heartbeat and feeling the soothing warmth of your arms around me."

Charles kissed the tip of her nose before reaching down to the basket for the spreading blanket. "Do you know how many nights I've stayed awake remembering our time in the library during that rainstorm? I don't think I've ever slept so soundly in all of my life. Having you in my arms … that's the best feeling in the world, Elsie, and this evening will see me through all those long, lonely hours in London."

As Charles settled on the blanket with her, Elsie began removing the vast array of foods Beryl had packed for them. Bless her friend, the cook. She had thought of everything, from simple items such as cheese wedges and bread to sandwiches, fruits, and even dessert. "Looks like Beryl wanted us to eat well, this evening. I think there's more food here than there was for the lake picnic."

"I think it's her way of letting us know she understands." He leaned over and popped a blueberry into his mouth. "You didn't happen to mention anything to her about teasing me, did you?" When Elsie shook her head, he continued. "She's calmed down quite a bit, lately, and I know we agreed not to say anything, but it seemed a rather unusual coincidence. She's not generally known for shying away from something once she's got her hooks into it."

"I swear to you, love, I didn't say anything." Elsie tore off a piece of bread and began nibbling on it as she looked at Charles through her long lashes. "Oh, all right! I may have mentioned that I found it very uncomfortable knowing that the ladies in the village were teasing and gossiping behind our backs and how we knew our friends would never, ever do such a thing."

Charles laughed so hard his sides hurt. "You mean you actually shamed Beryl Patmore into ceasing her relentless teasing of me … and you, to a lesser degree? Why, Elsie Hughes … you sly fox."

"Fox, dragon, housekeeper, love … call me what you will, but it worked, didn't it? And now we both have her support and less of her cheek. I'd say you owe me quite a handsome reward for that stroke of genius, Mr. Carson."

"Indeed, Mrs. Hughes, but I'm afraid I left my wallet back at the house, and I've no money in my pockets at this time. Would you settle for something in lieu of coins or bills?"

Elsie took a strawberry and nibbled on it tantalizingly, letting a bit of the juice slip past her lips before darting her tongue out to catch the sweet nectar. "Perhaps, I could be persuaded, if the offer was a generous one. What did you have in mind?"

Charles leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching, their breaths mingling with each exhalation. His large hands found their way to her small waist, gently easing her closer to him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared into her deep blue eyes, getting lost in them as the seconds ticked by. He took her hand and placed it over his heart so she could feel the effect she was having on him. "What readily comes to mind is something beyond our boundaries, but the desire is there none the less." He continued to stare into her eyes, willing her to understand what he meant, what he was saying, what he was promising for the future. Carefully, he raised his hand to her hair and began deftly removing the pins holding her locks in place. Once the curls were cascading down her back and over her shoulders, he captured her lips with his.

Elsie has never felt this aroused before in her life. The look in Charles's eyes was enough to quicken her breaths and the beating of her heart, but the deep timbres of his voice were her true undoing. In moments of great passion and tenderness, his voice seemed to resonate with every nerve in her body, seemed to ignite little fires all along her skin, made her ache with need in places long forgotten since her younger days. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaned into his touch, his scent, his solid presence. She wanted whatever he was willing to give and she was ready to give him whatever he requested.

The kiss began leisurely, neither of them in a rush to reach some unnamed goal. Tenderly, they brushed their lips against each other, whispered words of love and adoration against flushed skin, tentatively caressed each other through layers of clothing. Elsie managed to untie the knot of Charles's tie, once again tossing it behind her into some distant corner of the blanket. With ease, she even managed to slide the braces down his arms before unfastening several of the buttons on his shirt. Much to his satisfaction and surprise, she slipped her hands inside his shirt, her fingertips grazing against his chest as she eased them beneath his vest.

"Oh, Elsie," he groaned, her nails raking over his chest and stomach. "How did I ever live without you before," he breathed heavily into her neck.

His hands were gliding freely over her, making her curse the layers of clothing between them, wishing they were at liberty to give themselves up to wild abandon and satisfy their most basics needs here in the meadow.

"I could ask you the same thing, love." She slid her hands across his side and splayed them on his back, her nails digging slightly into his skin. "But I can tell you this," she murmured into his ear, "I won't ever have to live without you again." With that, she nipped at his ear, causing him to hiss with the new sensation, only to moan loudly as she soothed the lobe with her tongue.

Gradually and with practiced ease, Charles lowered them to the blanket, their lips and hands never abandoning their tender exploration, though always mindful never to stray too far, never to push the other person beyond the boundaries they'd set for themselves. Despite the desire and passion between them, it had become and unspoken understanding that they would wait. Wait for what, though, had yet to be discussed. Each had their own ideas of what their futures would hold, but as of yet, they had not broached that subject, nor was now the appropriate time or place. Tonight was about making memories together, remembrances to see them through the upcoming days.

As the moon drifted lazily across the starry sky, Elsie and Charles lay wrapped up in each others arms. For the longest time, neither of them spoke, each filled with thoughts of what might have been had they chosen a different path, had broken down those last barriers and thrown caution to the wind, had more time together before his return to the city. It was Charles who finally broke into the silence, his quiet voice sounding like a bugler on fox hunting day.

"See that star over there, Elsie? The bright one just to the right … just there?"

She moved her head so she could follow his gaze. "Yes, I see it. Rather bright star. Is that our star, love?"

"No, sweetheart. It's not. That's Vega, one of the brightest stars, and it forms the harp called Lyra. Do you see that?" he asked, drawing out the shape of the constellation with his finger in the air above their heads.

"Yes, I think I can see it now. It's lovely."

"I look at Lyra and think of you, because you brought the music back into my life. I'd almost given up hope of having a happy life, one outside of service, one lived for myself and not others. So, when you look up at the night sky, look at Lyra and think of us and the sweet, harmonious nature of our love."

"Charles, that's so beautiful." She started to continue but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Follow Vega downward and a wee bit to the left? Do you see that bright star?" He felt her nod her head against his chest, and he smiled. "That's Altair, the anchor star to the eagle constellation." Once again, he drew the symbol of the cluster of stars in the air until she gasped, her eyes finally focusing on the shape of the eagle. "Think of me when you see the eagle in the night sky. It represents courage and protection, something which you will always find in my arms. I will always love and protect you, to my very last breath."

Charles felt her move closer to him, hugging him a little tighter, her fingertips grazing his side lightly as she traced invisible patterns there. He took a deep breath to steady himself for the last bright star in the sky. He hoped, prayed, wished that she would grasp his meaning. It would have to do until he returned from London.

He reached down and withdrew her hand from his side and placed a warm kiss to her palm, then raised her hand in the air with his. "Follow the tip of your finger out into the abyss of the night sky. Do you see that faint star, not quite as bright as the other two, but nonetheless still remaining steadfast and twinkling as brightly as it can?"

"Yes, yes, Charles I see it. You're right. It's not as bright as the others but it still outshines several of the stars around it. It's unique and beautiful, all the same."

"It is, love, and this … this is our star, our constellation." He turned and kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment to gather his thoughts. "That, Elsie, is Deneb. It forms the Cygnus constellation." He paused for a moment, letting her take in the new information, process it, and store it for memory. "Do you know why this is ours, the one we can look to on the warm summer nights?"

She shook her head though never taking her eyes off the bright star she'd just been shown. It shimmered in the dark blanket of the night sky like a pretty stone in the lake or a precious gem in a store window. "Tell me, love, please," she pleaded. "Tell me why this one is ours so that I'll know, too."

"Cygnus is the Swan of the night sky. See the majestic head, the long body, the wings just there … can you see it, Elsie, my love?"

She studied the stars until the shape was committed to memory, certain she could step outside on any given summer evening and locate Cygnus. "I can see it, love, and it's very beautiful, though I'm afraid I don't quite understand why this one is more important than the eagle or the harp."

Charles rolled onto his side and hovered over her, his face blocking out her view of the stars overhead as she stared up into his kind face, his eyes filled with unspoken words and dreams. "Swans, my girl, are considered the most faithful of fowl. They are elegant and graceful, much like you, my dear. They're fierce protectors of their family, attacking those they see as a threat. But, most of all, my beautiful Elsie, they mate for life. They wait until they've found their one, true love, and then they stop looking. Once their lives have been entwined with another, their love and trust never fades, even after death." He let his words wash over her and he could just make out her glistening tears in her eyes as realization dawned upon her.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Charles Carson," she answered, trying hard to hide her tears from him. "I will look up at our swan, our Cygnus, every night while you are away from me. I promise you," she said before letting her tears fall freely from her eyes.

Lovingly, he leaned down and kissed away her tears, drawing her into his arms. "I'll not be gone long, love, just a short while. But … do you … do you understand what I am trying to say to you? Or have I made a complete mess of things?"

It was her turn to lean over him, tracing his face with her fingers, her eyes staring through his eyes and into his soul. "I understand completely, Charles. You've summed up our love beautifully. It's almost as if you'd planned this evening from the start."

"I promise you, that's not the case. I am simply tearing down that last wall between us, Elsie. Before I leave for London in the morning, I wanted you to know what you mean to me, what I hope for, what I long for. And, part of me needed to know that you accepted that and wanted those things, too."

"I do, Charles, so very much." Her lips brushed lightly against his, sealing their new bond with a kiss filled with love and longing, hope and promises, passion and compassion. When she pulled back from him, she rubbed her nose against his and smiled. "You once asked me what happened to that man so full of passion in his younger days. He's always been right here, Charles Carson," she said, tapping his chest over his heart. "I believe you were merely waiting for the right swan to come along and catch your eye, the one you can trust to always be by your side, the one to never leave you, and to always keep you steady."

"I love you, my beautiful swan," he whispered, drawing her into his arms and staring up at their constellation until they both fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. They mean the world to me. Also, to those hoping we'd start off the chapter with chocolate … have no fear! There will be some chocolate in an upcoming chapter, and I have it on good authority that some lovey fanfic writer is toying with the idea of a Charles/Elsie/Chocolate story. ^_^ One last note: the constellations and their organizations in the story are accurate. You can google the names of the stars to see images of them in the summer sky. I credit this knowledge for my fanfic with a year of Astronomy classes in college. ^_^


End file.
